Mensajes en botella
by HeiMao3
Summary: [AU Fantasy] Dos mundos que se vuelven a encontrar, que alguna vez fueron aliados ¿podrán volver a formar lazos de nuevo? Está prohibido por ambas razas, pero a veces los sentimientos son más fuertes que un simple pacto no escrito.
1. Prólogo

Me voy a arriesgar un poco con esto. Será de las últimas cosas que actualice con esto de fin de curso. Tardaré en actualizar, pero prometo terminarlo. Espero que les guste.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. El icon es propiedad de Eloa Ajz (pinterest)_

* * *

 _._

 **Mensajes en botella**

.

Prólogo

.

Hoy en día, con todas las preocupaciones que tiene el ser humano en mente, es difícil que se dedique un tiempo a pensar en lo que se puede ver más allá de lo que sus retinas pueden ver. Suena extraño, ¿verdad?

Seguramente habrás oído aquello de "nada es lo que parece" y es verdad. En esta vida nada es lo que aparenta ser.

¿A qué viene esto? Simple. Esta es la historia de cómo dos mundos tan distintos pueden unirse en un sentimiento tan puro como el amor y cómo puede destruirse con uno tan ruin como la envidia.

Dicen que los niños sí que son capaces de ver más allá de lo que los adultos pueden ver. También dicen que los animales tienen esa misma cualidad desde antes que los niños la descubrieran. Es por eso que durante un pequeño período de tiempo, los humanos son conscientes de la existencia de criaturas mágicas.

Sí, esas criaturas mágicas que aparecen en los cuentos que tarde o temprano les leen los padres a sus hijos o los abuelos a sus nietos. Es porque ellos tienen un vago recuerdo de haberlos visto.

Hoy en día, los niños van olvidando antes de su presencia como guardianes de la naturaleza que los rodea. Desgraciadamente, el abismo se hace más grande entre ambos mundos.

No obstante, no todos los humanos pierden esa habilidad. Hay pocos –muy pocos– que siendo adultos, no han perdido esa capacidad.

Pero hablemos del mundo mágico y de sus criaturas.

Es por todos sabido, que en los bosques habitan los elfos y los duendes; en las nubes, las hadas y las sílfides; en las montañas, las xanas y los dragones; en los lagos, las ninfas; y en el mar, las sirenas.

Las más conocidas en la Península Escandinava, sin duda, eran las sirenas. Nunca faltaba el niño que diera fe de que se las podía ver peinando sus largos cabellos al pie de un acantilado. Estos seres eran los protagonistas de la mayoría de cuentos infantiles.

Tampoco faltaba aquél cuyo objetivo era pescar una para demostrar su existencia. Lo cual había llevado a las sirenas habitantes de las costas cercanas a retirarse y vivir en mar abierto, a riesgo de ser cazadas por las corrientes marinas.

Generalmente, cuando los adultos afirman la existencia de estas criaturas, se les deja de tomar en consideración. Muchos siguen la política de ver para creer y desde que éstas se retiraron, aquello era más difícil.

No todo estaba perdido. Aún con esa separación, las dos razas vivían en paz.

Lo que no saben los humanos, es que el mundo mágico, como mágico que es, esconde sus propios misterios. Secretos y leyendas que nadie en tierra sabe, que solo conocen esas criaturas mágicas y que cualquier humano que las conociese, se sorprendería de la grandeza de tales actos.

Pero apartando toda esa sarta de misterios y cabos sueltos, hay una historia reciente que destaca entre todas ellas.

Un amor prohibido.

Magia de por medio.

Muerte de un sentimiento por envidia.

Y un amor eterno.

* * *

 _Pequeñas anotaciones:_

Las **sílfides** , de género femenino, velan por las nubes y las lluvias. Son bellas y suelen manifestar su belleza ante los seres humanos. También pueden ser musas inspiradoras para los artistas porque pueden poner en funcionamiento mentes bloqueadas de quienes trabajan con la imaginación. Son definitivamente benévolas y de todos los elementales, las más próximas a los ángeles.

Las **xanas** son mujeres de extraordinaria belleza, ataviadas con una túnica, y de larga cabellera rubia que se entretienen en peinarse junto al agua, que muchas veces usan como espejo. También pueden ser mujeres de estatura pequeña, delgadas y muy oscuras.

Sé que el prólogo no dice mucho y que estas criaturas son irrelevantes -al menos lo planeo así- pero por algo se comienza, ¿no? Espero que les guste. Intentaré actualizar el próximo sábado si salgo viva de la semana horrible que me espera.

Me he dado cuenta de que muchas personas cumplimos años en mayo. Para empezar, 3 de mis amigas cumplen. Así que dedicado a todas esas personitas que rondan por FanFiction y han cumplido años en mayo, yo me incluyo. ¡Felicidades!

Hasta cuando pueda actualizar este fic,

Heimao3


	2. Capítulo 1

Tarde, pero a tiempo. Solo me queda un examen y medio para terminar el año y poder seguir escribiendo y con algo de suerte, trabajar.

Si supieran cuántos proyectos tengo en mente y cuántos están a la mitad... no me creerían. Meh, a ver si con las vacaciones puedo ir publicándolos.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. El icon es propiedad de_ _Eloa Ajz (pinterest)_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Mensajes en botella**

.

Capítulo 1

.

En la frontera de Oniria, una de las primeras colonias de sirenas que se formaron en el mar de Escandinavia, dos sirenas, una mayor y otra menor, intentaban detener a una tercera de subir a la superficie.

— Pero Astrid, ¿no escuchas? Allá arriba solo hay problemas. Es por eso que ya nadie sube.

Astrid era una sirena de rubia cabellera atada en trenza, con la cola llena de escamas azules que iban de un tono más claro hasta llegar a uno más oscuro en la aleta. Era terca, pero siempre defendiendo sus ideales.

— Heather tiene razón, no puedes subir allá arriba.

La sirena mayor que quería detenerla, tenía el cabello negro atado en una especie de coleta de costado. Las escamas de su cola eran de un rojo no muy intenso, que llegaba a uno muy oscuro al final de su aleta. Heather era compañera de Astrid y a ratos, la voz de la razón.

— ¿Y por qué no debería hacerlo?

— Ya escuchaste la clase de hoy. Los humanos quieren pescarnos para exhibirnos como trofeos. Llevan años queriendo cazarnos.

— Hermana, por favor, no vayas. Al menos, no ahora.

— Entonces, ¿cuándo Cami? Quiero ver qué tan peligrosas son esas criaturas.

La hermana menor de Astrid, Camicazi, también intentaba detenerla. Ambas compartían el rubio de su cabello, pero Cami lo llevaba suelto, sujeto un poco de costado con un broche. Su cola tenía el mismo color que la arena del desierto, llegando al final a un naranja intenso. Ella era la más curiosa de las tres, aunque su curiosidad no llegara a niveles como los de su hermana. La mayoría de travesuras llevaban su firma.

— Cuando tengas tu mayoría de edad cumplida. Solo entonces eres libre de abandonar el arrecife y hacer lo que te dé la gana.

— ¿Por qué intentan detenerme? — bufó Astrid — Heather, tú misma has leído los escritos de los antiguos sabios de Oniria. La superficie está llena de cosas que aquí no conocemos, yo…

— No. Astrid, tienes que parar con esto. Allá arriba no hay nada.

— Veo que no me van a entender. — movió su cola, dispuesta a irse. — Y para que lo sepan, no es la primera vez que subo a la superficie.

— Voy a buscar a mi madre. Ella hará que entre en razón.

En poco tiempo, las había perdido de vista. No por nada era la mejor y más rápida nadadora de todo Oniria.

El camino era largo, sabía que no llegaría antes del ocaso sin ayuda. Su única salvación era pedir la ayuda de su fiel y leal amiga Storm, una delfín que también había ayudado a que su interés por la superficie creciera sin límites.

Para llamarla, emitió su canto especial, una especie de clave que ambas tenían.

La delfín, poco después apareció a su lado.

— Gracias por venir Storm.

"No hay de qué. ¿Qué necesitas?"

— ¿Lista para una visita a la superficie?

"¿No hemos salido ya la luna pasada?"

— Esta vez no hablo de solo salir, sino de acercarnos a la costa. Quiero ver de cerca a esos que llaman _humanos_. Por eso necesito tu ayuda.

"Sabes que eso está prohibido"

— También se supone que hasta la mayoría de edad no puedo sacar la cabeza del agua y fíjate lo que hicimos el pasado ciclo.

"Tienes razón… bueno, no nos hará daño si los miramos desde una distancia prudente"

— ¡Esa es mi chica!

Astrid se agarró fuerte a su amiga y con su ayuda, se impulsó para nadar más rápido. Cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente de la costa, las dos sacaron la cabeza. Storm, ya acostumbrada a ese paisaje urbano, solo se limitó a mirarlo. Astrid, quien por primera vez se acercaba a la costa, observó detenidamente cada detalle que alcanzaban sus ojos.

— Es… hermoso… mucho mejor que lo que cuentan los antiguos manuscritos.

Ante ellas se levantaba una aldea costera que tenía la mayoría de sus construcciones sobre el acantilado, mientras que ellas estaban más cerca del puerto. Vieron varias barcas ancladas al muelle y pocas personas caminando por los puentes.

"Astrid, creo que tenemos que volver"

— ¿Bromeas? Apenas hemos visto un poco.

La sirena volvió a meterse al agua y nadó hacia unas rocas que había visto desde su posición. Allí podría esconderse si hiciera falta. Fue entonces cuando vio un hueco en el acantilado. Se intentó asomar, pero vio que un pequeño bote, con lo que supuso que sería un humano, se alejaba de la costa.

— ¿Eso es un humano?

"Sí. Concretamente, uno joven."

Rápidamente, se escondió detrás de una roca e intentó agudizar su vista para conseguir identificar la anatomía de ese humano.

— Storm… — susurró — ¿Storm? — preguntó más alto.

El muchacho que estaba en el bote, oyó un ruido. Creyó que era una voz, pero estando en medio del mar, lo descartó.

Astrid volvió a meterse en el agua, donde Storm la estaba esperando.

"¿No crees que es demasiado por hoy?"

— Solo quiero verlo más de cerca. Quiero ver si en verdad son tan peligrosos.

La delfín no estaba del todo convencida con que aquello fuera una buena idea. Si el chico era igual que esos humanos que cazaban sin compasión en el mar, entonces estarían en problemas.

La sirena siguió a nado el bote, siempre manteniendo una distancia prudente. No quería que la descubrieran.

Pudo ver cómo el humano con ayuda de un pequeño palo de madera escribía en una hoja de papel. Cuando terminó, lo metió en una botella y le puso un tapón de corcho. Después lo tiró al mar.

Aquello fue raro. Sin dudarlo, Astrid fue a por la botella de cristal que el humano había lanzado.

"Astrid, tenemos que irnos."

La sirena miró al sol a punto de esconderse. Quería leer aquello que el humano hubiera puesto en esa botella, pero seguramente su madre ya estaba enterada de su atrevimiento y estaría buscándola.

— Vamos Storm, volvamos. — sujetó la botella con miedo a soltarla en un descuido y nadaron lo más rápido posible a su hogar.

En Oniria, Heather había dejado a Camicazi cuando su madre, la gran Bertha, estaba soltando improperios por la falta de respeto a las normas de su hija mayor. Camicazi, sin embargo, aguantó todos y cada uno de ellos.

— ¡Suficiente! Iré a buscarla.

Bertha salió echa una furia de la casa de coral en la que vivían, solo para encontrarse con Astrid a unos metros de allí.

— Mamá… pensé que no estarías en casa. — saludó nerviosa, con todo el sigilo que pudo, escondió la botella con el mensaje en su espalda.

— A tu cueva. Ya. — mandó — Storm, ya hablaré contigo.

Antes de montar un escándalo en el centro del arrecife, prefería tratar ese tema con su hija en la privacidad de su hogar. La delfín se llevó consigo la botella, a riesgo de que Bertha pudiera encontrarla.

— Astrid, no puede ser que te escapes todo el rato. ¿Piensas que no sé que ya has ido a la superficie otras veces?

— Mamá, yo…

— ¿En qué pensabas esta vez? Tu amiga y tu hermana vinieron a alertarme de que te has acercado a la costa. ¿Es eso cierto?

— En realidad… yo… — suspiró — Sí, he ido a la costa.

Y el infierno se desató en el hogar. Los regaños de Bertha hacia Astrid se hicieron escuchar en casi toda la región oeste de Oniria.

— Espero que no se repita lo de hoy.

— Está bien — por detrás, cruzó los dedos — no volverá a pasar.

— Así me gusta.

Cabizbaja, Astrid se retiró a sus aposentos, donde Storm la esperaba.

"Por fin. Tu madre se ha enfadado mucho, ¿verdad?"

— Solo un poco. Estoy segura que he sacado mi carácter de ella.

"Ten, la botella"

Astrid se apoyó sobre su cola y sacó el corcho. Con un toque de su mano sobre el papel, consiguió volverlo impermeable. Lo sacó de la botella con poca dificultad, pues sus finos dedos entraban a la perfección. Abrió el papel y vio que aquello parecía una carta.

No consiguió entender su contenido hasta que no sacó uno de los manuscritos sobre los humanos que guardaba en secreto desde que supo de la existencia de esos seres. Al parecer, antes de la separación, Oniria había intercambiado manuscritos con la costa para poder entender ambos dialectos.

Con esfuerzo, consiguió traducirlo.

 _Hola mamá. Otro día que sigo extrañándote. Papá está muy mal, él te extraña demasiado y creo que no sobrevivirá mucho tiempo con tu ausencia. Donde estés, mándale una señal o algo._

 _Te extraño._

 _Te quiero._

Una lágrima se le escapó. Aquel humano había perdido a su madre y su padre parecía estar sufriendo por ello. Ella no se imaginaba su vida sin su madre, sería demasiado duro perderla. Lo único que no entendía del gesto, era por qué dejar el mensaje en una botella y tirarlo al mar. No llegaba a comprenderlo.

Metió el mensaje en la botella y lo cerró con el corcho. Sea como fuere, tenía que volver y dejar caer la botella en el mismo lugar que quería ese muchacho, para que llegara a su madre.

* * *

Me alegra que haya tenido buena acogida con sólo el prólogo. Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Contesto a los reviews:

 **KatnissSakura:** Espero no haber decepcionado tus expectativas, ya que el prólogo en sí no dice mucho.

 **aileen:** Me alegra que te guste, espero que el primer capítulo no te haya decepcionado.

 **nahisasuhias:** Muchas gracias, intentaré que la actualización sea semanal.

 **the-rider-sel:** Se me pasó felicitarte. Me acordé antes y durante, pero cuando me conectaba estaba con esa sensación de "¿qué venía a hacer?" y cuando pasaron las 00:00 "shit, se me pasó" y dos minutos después"oh, shit, ya tengo 19" Pensé que eras mayor que yo. Así que ¡Felicidades!

 **Lady Aira H H:** ¡Muchas gracias! La pasé con mi familia y ya. Espero que te haya gustado la actualización.

 **SkillerFirstLight:** Qué bueno que te gustara. Espero que no te decepcione este capítulo.

Contestados los reviews, agradecimientos especiales a los lectores en la sombra y a los follow/favorite **Cathrina 57, Denisse W H D, Lady Aira H H, nahisasuhias, the-rider-sel, SkyllerFirstLight, nesari22.**

Hasta la próxima semana,

Heimao3


	3. Capítulo 2

Yo sé que vengo tarde, casi se acaba el sábado aquí. En fin, aquí tienen la continuación. Espero que les guste.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. El icon es propiedad de_ _Eloa Ajz (pinterest)_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Mensajes en botella**

.

Capítulo 2

.

Con el amanecer de un nuevo día, Astrid despertaba con el objetivo de volver a la costa y dejar el mensaje embotellado en el mismo lugar que lo iba a soltar el humano. No quería interferir en esa comunicación tan íntima. No sabía qué ganaba el chico con ello, pero no quería entrometerse.

Con ayuda de Storm, después de que el sol estuviera en medio del firmamento, volvió al lugar, llegando antes que el día anterior. No salió a la superficie, por miedo a encontrárselo y que la descubriera. Calculó y soltó la botella en el mar. La sirena y la delfín vieron cómo caía al fondo marino.

Astrid miró entristecida la botella. Quería saber más sobre aquello. Empezó a nadar. Volvió a las rocas del día anterior, dirigiéndose a la entrada de la cueva. Con todas sus precauciones, no lo encontró. Ni siquiera el bote que había visto el día anterior.

— ¿Crees que tardará mucho?

"No lo sé Astrid, los humanos tienen rutinas muy raras."

— Tengo que volver a casa antes de que mi madre se dé cuenta.

El sol estaba a medio camino entre el centro y el ocaso. Ella podía nadar todo lo rápido que quisiese, pero si esperaba a que el chico apareciese, podría no llegar a tiempo. Para su hermana, ella había ido a investigar a las fosas con Storm.

"Astrid, el sol ha bajado lo justo y lo necesario para que te dé tiempo a volver a casa"

— Tienes razón. Volvemos otro día.

Astrid y Storm se sumergieron. La sirena se sujetó a su compañera y juntas nadaron de vuelta a casa.

.

Ya en Oniria, Astrid volvió a su cueva de coral para ocultar un poco su escapada. Tomó un manuscrito diferente al del día anterior, intentando encajar la nueva información conseguida.

Decidió que aquellos dichos de antiguos sabios no eran del todo ciertos. Aunque quizá tenía que hacer una gran comparativa observando a otros humanos, el que había visto el día anterior no le inspiró ningún sentimiento de venganza, ira o destrucción.

Aunque eso no lo sabría hasta que no lo viera a los ojos. Uno de los tantos dones que tenían las sirenas era que podían ver el aura de una criatura a través de sus ojos. Solo tendría que conseguir encararlo y arriesgarse a que la capturara o no.

— Decidido, mañana volveré allí.

— ¿Volver a dónde?

Camicazi había entrado sin permiso, cosa que sabía que molestaría a su hermana mayor, pero le importó poco. Siempre lo hacía y siempre se llevaba una regañiña. Esperó el grito enfadado de su hermana, echándole en cara lo irrespetuosa que era por entrar sin avisar, pero no lo recibió. Más bien, vio cómo su hermana cerraba de golpe el manuscrito que estaba leyendo. No era normal en Astrid verla sobresaltarse u ocultando algo, lo cual despertó la curiosidad en la menor, empezando a divagar en su mente.

— ¿Qué escondes Astrid?

— Na-nada — titubeó — Solo leía. — Frunció el ceño y la miró enfadada — ¿Qué te he dicho de entrar sin permiso?

— Ya… — Suspiró. Se cruzó de brazos e ignoró el comentario — ¿Vamos a la Coralina? — su vena adolescente volvió a salir, dejando aparcado el misterio de su hermana.

— Es algo tarde, ¿no crees? A mamá no le va a gustar…

— Si viene ella con nosotras, no. Vayamos a cenar fuera, por favor.

Y como si la hubieran llamado, Bertha entró en la habitación de su hija mayor.

— ¿Ir adónde? No estarás pensando en escaparte otra vez, ¿verdad?

— ¿Acaso es el día de "invadamos la cueva de Astrid"?

— Mamá, salgamos a comer. Hace mucho que no tenemos un día de madre e hijas. — habló Camicazi ignorando a su hermana.

— No me parece una mala idea — pensó Bertha — ¿Tú qué dices Astrid?

— ¿Saldrán de mi cueva si voy? — madre e hija asintieron — Entonces, vamos.

Las tres salieron hacia la Coralina, una especie de centro de ocio en Oniria. Buscaron su lugar de comida favorito y cenaron tranquilas, aunque la mente de Astrid no estaba centrada en el momento familiar que estaban teniendo. Bertha, notó la preocupación en su hija.

— Astrid, hija, ¿te pasa algo? — inquirió — Te noto algo preocupada.

— Eh… sí… digo no… — tenía una pregunta atascada en la garganta y tenía que dejarla salir — Mamá, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

— Claro que sí.

— ¿Qué sabes acerca de los humanos?

Tanto Camicazi, como Bertha pararon de nadar. La miraron como si hubiera preguntado una locura. Aún así, su madre hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no hacer sentir mal a su hija.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— ¿Quieres volver a la superficie? — Camicazi hizo que en la mente de su madre algo hiciera _clic_ y cambiara el gesto.

— ¡Claro que no! — protestó Astrid ante el atrevimiento de su hermana.

Bertha miró algo desconfiada a su hija y esperó una contestación por su parte.

— De verdad que no voy a volver, mamá. Es solo que… me interesa saber por qué tanta rivalidad, por qué tan de repente…

— Astrid… — suspiró — Oniria ya no tiene tratos con tierra firme porque de un día para otro, empezaron a rechazar nuestra existencia. Los pocos que todavía creían en nosotras, intentaban darnos caza para demostrarlo. Son criaturas que velan solo por sus intereses y que no se preocupan por nada ni por nadie.

La sirena recordó el mensaje en botella que había recogido de ese humano y pensó que no coincidía con lo que su madre decía.

— Pero…

— No me importa con qué humano te hayas encontrado en tu excursión a la superficie, no son buenos. No quiero que te juntes con ellos. ¿Me has oído?

Astrid miró sorprendida a su madre. Su tono expresaba un sentimiento cercano al odio y al rencor. Miró a su hermana, igual de sorprendida que ella por las palabras de su madre.

— Yo… — titubeó — Sí mamá, no lo haré.

Sabía que sería una de las cosas que prometía y que no cumpliría.

.

Varios kilómetros más allá de Oniria, no muy lejos de la costa, un pequeño bote flotaba sobre la superficie marina. Era luna llena y la nostalgia invadía al navegante.

Llevaba consigo varios papeles y una botella de cristal con tapón de corcho, dispuesto a repetir su ritual de todos los días desde que perdió a su madre.

— Siento no poder hablar contigo mamá, pero sé que si lo hago, lloraré.

Terminó de escribir su mensaje y lo metió en la botella. La tapó y la tiró al mar.

Se quedó más rato del que debiera observando el cielo. Tan lleno de estrellas como de luz la cara de su madre cuando aún estaba en vida. Sin duda alguna, eso era exactamente lo que le hacía falta a su padre: ella. Él aún intentaba superarlo, pero su padre… se temía lo peor.

Empezaba a refrescar, así que decidió volver a la cueva, dejar su bote y regresar a casa con su padre.

Serían tiempos duros para los dos.

.

Independientemente de lo que su madre le había hecho prometer, el querer volver a la superficie y comprobar si todo aquello era cierto, fue más fuerte que ella.

A la mañana siguiente, su madre se fue y tanto ella como Camicazi fueron a sus clases. Astrid apenas se pudo concentrar, sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de la fosa en la que se encontraban.

Su concentración en la lección volvió cuando la palabra "humanos" se convirtió en el centro de discusión.

— Como saben o deberían saber, hace ya poco más de dos siglos que Oniria no hace tratos con la superficie. Antes intercambiábamos escritos, mercancía y joyas. Pero desde que los humanos decidieron colgar nuestras colas como trofeos en su pared, la relación se marchitó.

Justo lo que le había dicho su madre el día anterior.

— Sin embargo, he de confesar que mientras algunos solo buscaban fama y fortuna al cazarnos, otros pocos, se esforzaron por hacer que no se perdiera el contacto. Puedo afirmar que mis antepasados mantuvieron la relación hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

Ahí estaba un pequeño argumento que contradecía el de su madre.

— Pero si ahora somos enemigos ¿por qué no les declaramos la guerra? — la voz de otra alumna de familia guerrera se alzó entre las demás sirenas.

— Porque sería una insensatez. — empezó a explicar la maestra, pero Astrid dejó de prestar atención.

Si alguien documentado, afirmaba que no todos los humanos eran igual de destructivos, entonces sería verdad. Su madre se equivocaba en esa pequeña parte.

¿Intercambiaban documentos? Esa tarde no iría a superficie, iría a la biblioteca y se informaría un poco más acerca de los _humanos_. Tenía que concentrar toda la información accesible para crear sus propias teorías.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado esta... confrontación. Tiene que haber un poco de historia en todo esto. Aviso que estoy escribiendo esto sobre la marcha, así que si me demoro en actualizar será por falta de doña inspiración - esa desgraciada tiende a desaparecer cuando el instituto acaba - pues eso.

Contesto:

 **videl S S:** Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste. Saludos.

 **nahisasuhias:** El espíritu aventurero de Astrid es algo que quería destacar. En el siguiente se verá más de eso. Y sobre las cartas, habrá más en capítulos futuros. Saludos.

 **nina:** Lo sé, no hay muchas historias con sirenas de por medio. Yo estoy sorprendida de estar escribiendo esto, pues es algo raro. A ver qué sale. Lo dicho, mucha gente nacimos en mayo ¡Felicidades atrasadas!

 **navid:** Me alegro que te gustara la carta. Saludos desde España.

 **KatnissSakura:** Soy impredecible jaja okno. Espero que siga pareciéndote interesante, todavía no se cómo irá esto. Saludos.

 **MeimiCaro-chan:** Uh, pues tendrás que esperar para ver si se encuentran o no. La botella la ha dejado donde estaba y está a la espera de conseguir otra. Saludos.

 **Cris Haddock Flynn:** Me alegro que te guste, espero que este capítulo también. Saludos.

 **aileen:** No te voy a negar de que es Hiccup, aunque por ahora no se diga oficialmente. Espero que te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **Astrid H:** Me encantaría actualizar más rápido, pero apenas tengo medio capítulo escrito del siguiente y me gusta tener algo escrito como back up y así no atrasarme. Este fic tiene actualización los sábados hasta nuevo aviso. Me alegro que te guste, saludos.

 **Guest:** me alegro que te gustara, aquí tienes la continuación. Saludos.

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar *10 reviews, imaginen lo feliz que me hicieron**muy feliz*, también agradecer a los follow/favorite **Cathrina 57, Denisse W H D, Lady Aira H H, nahisasuhias, the-rider-sel, SkyllerFirstLight, nesari22, Angela Magic, videl S S, Cris Haddock Flynn, mariadelmonte, laloquita co, MeimiCaro-chan**

Sin más que decir por ahora, hasta la próxima semana,

Heimao3


	4. Capítulo 3

¡Buenos días! No estoy en casa y hasta tarde no lo estaré, so, he sacado mi laptop de paseo y con un desayuno en un lugar con wifi gratis, aquí me ven. Actualización temprana.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. El icon es propiedad de Eloa Ajz (pinterest)_

En fin, espero que les guste el capítulo.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Mensajes en botella**

 **.**

Capítulo 3

.

Astrid no había subido a la superficie en medio ciclo lunar, lo cual empezó a preocupar a Storm. Ni siquiera habían vuelto al día siguiente de su última excursión a tierra firme. Siempre salían a ver a las gaviotas volar de aquí para allá o a ver la danza de los delfines al ocaso, pero desde que la sirena se encerraba todas las tardes en la biblioteca a recabar información sobre las criaturas de la superficie, había dejado de lado sus momentos de ocio.

Incluso Heather y Camicazi lo habían notado.

Siempre solían ir a pasear a la Coralina o hacían sus tareas juntas, pero con esa excusa de preparar mejor sus clases, dejaba de lado a su compañera y a su hermana.

Astrid, concentrada en los manuscritos que tenía entre manos, escuchó la llamada de su amiga. Miró a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola y que ya se había hecho tarde, por lo que decidió salir.

"Astrid, ¿qué tal estás? Hace mucho que no te veo."

— Lo siento Storm. Estaba…

"Buscando información sobre los humanos." Le cortó la delfín. "Tu hermana me dijo que estabas estudiando, pero sé que no es del todo cierto."

— Tengo tantas dudas que resolver…

"¿Qué has descubierto?"

— No mucho la verdad — suspiró la sirena — En todos los escritos que he revisado hay información de sus construcciones, de su estructura social, de sus actividades cotidianas y de otras cosas que todavía no llego a entender del todo.

"Quizá te puedo ayudar en eso."

— Lo que más me disturba es que no haya casi nada de información acerca de la separación. He visto manuscritos en los que simplemente dejan de hablar de los humanos. Me gustaría saber la verdadera razón de esta guerra silenciosa. — Astrid en verdad se veía dispuesta a averiguarlo, y Storm, queriendo ayudarla, no contaba con tantas respuestas.

"Deja de pensar en ellos y ven, salgamos a la superficie."

— Hablando de superficie…

"No, Astrid. Yo me refería a…"

— Por favor, mañana no hay clases y mi madre no estará hasta tarde…

Astrid intentaba convencerla por todos los medios. Si bien podía ir ella sola, sería mejor tener el apoyo de su fiel compañera de nado. Entre las dos irían y volverían más rápido.

"¿Qué le diremos a tu hermana?"

— Nada, ella se va al Vraket con sus compañeras a pasar el día.

"Entonces, no sospechará nada."

— ¿Eso es un sí?

"Digamos que sí."

La sirena se alegró de que su amiga la respaldara en ese asunto que era importante para ella. Nadie la estaba ayudando, sin embargo, ella sí. Era por eso que la quería tanto.

.

En la mañana, cuando la presencia del astro rey se hicieron notar en el fondo marino, Bertha despertó a sus hijas para estar con ellas un rato antes de marcharse.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? — preguntó la rubia menor.

— Supongo que iré a las fosas otra vez, Storm y yo estamos trabajando en un proyecto de clase para… subir nota. Sí, eso.

— Bueno… cualquier cosa, estaré en el Vraket con Sky y Zaffire. Nos vemos en la tarde.

Al salir de su hogar, Camicazi se cruzó con Storm, que ya venía para recoger a Astrid y empezar su misión de reconocimiento.

"¿Nos vamos?"

— Deja que guarde estos pergaminos y vamos.

"¿Para qué los vas a llevar?"

— Quiero corroborar la información que he encontrado. Quiero hacer mis propias anotaciones y tener mi propia teoría de los humanos por aquello de lo que te conté ayer.

"Está bien, yo te ayudaré con eso. Te lo prometí."

Astrid guardó sus pergaminos en una especie de saco y se lo cruzó para poder nadar más cómoda. Sirena y delfín se miraron, convencidas de que sería un día productivo en el que podrían cambiar un poco el punto de vista que les habían dado.

.

— Bueno, ya estamos aquí. — Astrid intentó recuperar el aliento.

"Dame un respiro, creo que hemos nadado muy deprisa."

— Lo siento, — sonrió — es que tenía muchas ganas de llegar.

La sirena sacó la cabeza del agua y tomó unos de sus pergaminos. Leyó sus anotaciones sobre las formas de población y estructura que tenían los humanos. Aquello que estaba arriba del acantilado, era una _aldea_ , el equivalente a _colonia_ en Oniria.

— Esas construcciones tan… cuadradas, son… casas, ¿verdad?

"Sí. ¿Qué más tienes en tus apuntes?"

— No mucho la verdad, tengo anotaciones sobre las construcciones que tienen, como casas, castillos y mansiones. En actividades comunes, está el mercado, la ganadería, la pesca… Storm, ¿qué es la ganadería?

"Es… los humanos cuidan de unos animales terrestres para conseguir productos de ellos."

— Igual que nosotros con los bancos de hipocampos… — razonó.

"Sí, algo así." Storm sabía que existía una pequeña diferencia, pero la consideró irrelevante.

— Vamos a ver… según lo que he leído, los humanos tienen distintos oficios, ¿no?

"Sí, ese que está allí es un marinero. Va en bote a pescar."

— Ajá, y ese de ahí… debe ser… — Astrid repasó sus apuntes — un ganadero, porque tiene esos animales tan peludos a su cargo.

Storm se sorprendió de lo mucho que Astrid había asimilado en los días anteriores. En verdad le interesaba saber más sobre aquellos seres que eran repudiados en Oniria. Eso, o bien era la curiosidad de conocer más sobre la historia del humano y la botella de la primera vez que se acercaron a la costa.

Sin darse cuenta, Astrid se alejó de la zona que mejor visión tenía y acabó cerca de las rocas que daban antes de la cueva. Visto que las veces que había subido a la superficie, el sol estaba más bajo, supuso que no se encontraría con el humano. Decidió que su investigación seguiría dentro de la cueva.

"Astrid, no…"

— Solo será un momento. No tocaré nada.

En la cueva, iluminada por los rayos de sol que chocaban con el acantilado y su reflejo en el agua, pudieron ver el bote del otro día, atado con una cuerda a una roca para que no se moviera. Astrid buscó otro mensaje, sin éxito.

"Tenemos que irnos… ¿no quieres ver qué hay al otro lado de la costa?"

La sirena ignoró el comentario de la delfín. Una especie de huecos en la tierra la desconcertaron. Seguramente eran marcas de aquello que diferenciaba a sirenas y humanos, eran huellas. _Pies_ los llamaban.

Storm se notaba más nerviosa. Con su sentido de la escucha, había detectado pasos cada vez más cercanos. El eco se hizo notar en la cueva, pero Astrid, estando tan concentrada en su pequeño descubrimiento, no los oyó.

"Astrid, viene alguien."

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién?

Si bien era raro escuchar el silbido de un delfín en una cueva, cerca de la costa, más raro se le hizo escuchar una voz femenina. Se suponía que nadie más que él conocía de la existencia de esa cueva.

— ¿Quién anda ahí?

Astrid se sobresaltó. Si no salían pronto de la cueva, aquel humano las descubriría y no sabían cómo reaccionaría.

"Vámonos."

Casi sincronizadas, se dieron a vuelta para sumergirse en el agua y salir de allí. Justo a tiempo antes de que el humano llegara.

— Juraría que había oído algo… — dijo en apenas un susurro.

Fuera de la cueva y sin salir a la superficie, Astrid y Storm respiraban tranquilas.

— Eso ha estado cerca…

"Tienes que tener más cuidado. Si ese humano te hubiera visto… no sé lo que habría pasado"

De pronto sintieron que el sol dejó de alumbrarlas tanto como debería y miraron al cielo. En la superficie marina, estaba el bote navegando hacia quién sabe dónde.

La sirena miró a la delfín, esperando que leyera sus intenciones.

"No estarás pensando…"

— Sí, así es. Lo necesito para mi estudio.

Astrid nadó siguiendo el bote, pero esta vez no salió del agua. Ya había hecho bastantes imprudencias y no podía dejarse ver. Al menos, no por ahora.

A regañadientes, Storm fue delante, para que si el humano notara que algo o alguien lo seguía, al menos fuera un ser marino lo que viese.

* * *

 _Pequeñas anotaciones:_

Vraket: Barco hundido en noruego.

En fin, aquí acabó el capítulo. Veré si la desgraciada de mi inspiración vuelve de sus no autorizadas vacaciones y puedo seguir escribiendo. Tengo un montón de proyectos a medias y me gustaría terminarlos este año. Meh. Contesto:

 **Nina:** Lo siento por las lágrimas. Habrá un encuentro, la cosa es que no sé cuando. Peor habrá, sino no sería hiccstrid. Saludos.

 **Higushi:** Gracias por el consejo. Lo sé, tendría que hacer capítulos más largos, pero a veces me paso y me quedo sin material para el siguiente. Me gusta tener las cosas estructuradas y bueno, es mi forma de trabajar. Llegará el día en que haga capítulos de una extensión decente, lo prometo. Me alegro que te guste la trama. Saludos.

 **aileen:** Si, todavía falta para que se encuentren. Como he dicho antes, todavía no lo tengo planeado. Saludos.

 **Gaby Chanii:** Gracias, me alegro que te guste. Actualización semanal, así que los sábados rondaré por aquí. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Tengo planeado algún capítulo con ese tema, porque por ahora no sabemos ni qué hace en la superficie. Lo que sí, es que todavía lo estoy estructurando. Saludos.

 **nesari22:** Gracias, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos.

 **Navid:** Me alegro que te guste, ya se verán los motivos del aislamiento. En este están un poco confusos. Saludos.

 **the-rider-sel:** No ha sido Astrid, ella solo ha soltado el mensaje que recogió el día anterior. Desgraciado internet, siempre se va cuando más lo necesitas. De nada por la felicitación. Saludos.

 **Flopi216:** Gracias, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos.

 **videl S S:** Todavía no será el encuentro. Todo a su tiempo. Saludos.

 **Cris Haddock Flynn:** Para nada desactualizada, no he subido ningún capítulo entresemana. Espero que te haya gustado. Saludos.

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, también agradecer a los follow/favorite **Cathrina 57, Denisse W H D, Lady Aira H H, nahisasuhias, the-rider-sel, SkyllerFirstLight, nesari22, Angela Magic, videl S S, Cris Haddock Flynn, mariadelmonte, laloquita co, MeimiCaro-chan, Gaby Chanii, Love and Cute**

En fin, hasta la próxima semana,

Heimao3


	5. Capítulo 4

¿Alguien más se quedó en vela viendo los capítulos de Race to the Edge? Yo casi. Avisaron de una página y corrí a verlos, porque aquí en España no tenemos Netflix (hasta octubre). ¿Qué les pareció los primeros 13 capítulos?

En fin, decirles que ayer me dieron mi boletín de notas y tengo todo aprobado (duh, solo eran 4 materias).

Espero que les guste el capítulo.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. El icon es propiedad de Eloa Ajz (pinterest)_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Mensajes en botella**

 **.**

Capítulo 4

.

El día que lo siguió descubrió varias cosas. Los humanos tienen rutinas raras. Para empezar, el humano que estaba estudiando, había salido de la cueva casi detrás de ellas. Viajó en su pequeño bote hasta el otro lado del acantilado y con mucho esfuerzo, logró sacarlo del agua y encallarlo en la arena. Tomó sus pertenencias y caminó entre las rocas que formaban la costa, allí lo perdieron de vista.

¿Y la botella?

Porque Astrid se había percatado de que en el bote había papel y una botella parecida a la del otro día. Y ella quería leer el mensaje.

Llevaba tanto tiempo sin subir a la costa, que no podía aguantarse las ganas de saber qué tal estaba su padre.

Esperó un rato, tal vez el joven humano volvía. Tal vez podría encararlo y ver si era bueno o no. Tal vez… quizá solo tal vez fuera una mala idea.

La curiosidad le podía y de no haber sido por Storm, no hubiera vuelto a tiempo a su hogar.

Ya en Oniria, ordenó sus pergaminos para completar con nueva información sus teorías y conocimientos, que con ayuda de Storm habían conseguido el día anterior. Llenó los espacios en blanco con dibujos no tan fieles a la realidad, pero que a ella le servían como recordatorio.

Quería volver y seguir investigando, pero con su madre en el arrecife y su hermana rondándole de cerca, era imposible escaparse aunque sea a la biblioteca.

"Hola Astrid" Storm entró en su cueva, irrumpiendo el silencio en el que se veía metida desde hacía rato. Estaba alegre por la información que había recibido de la superficie, pero al ver a su amiga tirada en su hamaca con gesto de no querer hacer nada, se desilusionó.

"¿Qué haces ahí tirada? Levanta, tengo algo que decirte."

— ¿Qué pasa Storm?

"Te traigo noticias del exterior" dijo feliz "He hablado con algunas gaviotas sobre el chico del barco y dicen que sale todas las tardes a navegar, pero que días como ayer, navega hasta el otro lado del acantilado para visitar algunos animales terrestres"

— O sea… que es ganadero.

"Supongo, si cuida animales, será ganadero."

— ¿Y qué más?

"Bueno… creo que nada más. Algún día sale por la noche, pero eso solo pasa cuando hay luna llena."

— Para eso falta cuarto de luna…

Astrid empezó a formar un plan en su mente. Podía tener una pequeña posibilidad de verlo –por fin– de cerca y con un poco de suerte, alcanzar el mensaje. Miró a Storm y la delfín identificó esa mirada de nuevo: Astrid quería escapar a verle por la noche.

— Storm…

"No, no y no."

— Por favor…

"Es peligroso y lo sabes. Por la noche salen los depredadores y no dudarán en cazarte."

— Pero iremos rápido y casi rozando la superficie.

"Donde nos verán y esperarán al momento justo para…"

— Los humanos temen a la noche tanto como nosotras. Lo he leído en un pergamino de la biblioteca.

"Pero ellos tienen sus métodos de crear luz. Nosotros apenas tenemos la luz del sol y de las lúmenes."

— Entonces… si no vas a acompañarme, al menos necesito que me cubras aquí.

"¿Y sufrir la ira de Bertha si no te encuentra aquí por la noche?"

Era un gran riesgo escapar por la noche a expensas de las criaturas nocturnas del mar, pero también a ser descubierta por Bertha. Si alguna de las dos fallaba, probablemente se quedarían encerradas en Oniria para siempre, sin ni siquiera el privilegio de salir a la superficie por su mayoría de edad.

— No sé qué hacer Storm. Quiero ir y verle y preguntarle por su familia, porque algo ha pasado. No estoy segura, pero creo que ha perdido a su madre…

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

— Lo leí en su mensaje. Creo que no te conté eso, lo siento.

"¿Qué pasó?"

— En su mensaje decía que había perdido a su madre y que su padre lo estaba pasando mal. — suspiró — Me gustaría saber si puedo ayudar con eso… no me imagino mi vida sin mi madre.

Ambas se compadecieron del joven humano que habían visto. Ni siquiera sabían su nombre, pero algo de su historia sí y no era precisamente buena.

"Creo que podemos intentarlo"

Astrid se levantó animada y la abrazó.

.

En los suburbios de Berk, una aldea casi al borde del acantilado, entre los picos Raven Point y The Rookery, el sol hacía acto de presencia. Las brisas marinas se cruzaban con los vientos provenientes de la montaña, haciendo que el calor que proporcionaba el astro rey apenas se notara.

La vida allí era un tanto monótona, sobre todo si tu trabajo no te permitía viajar. Los oficios de carpintería y herrería no daban lugar a descanso en un lugar en el que casi todo eran construcciones de madera y armas de metal.

— Muchacho — se oyó desde dentro de la forja del centro de la plaza — Sal a atender, te buscan.

— Ya voy Gobber — un muchacho de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes salió de detrás de una cortina a atender a la clientela que se aglomeraba afuera — En orden por favor, ¿a quién atiendo primero?

— ¡Yo! Perdonen, llevo aquí todo el día — un berkiano se hizo paso entre la gente — Quiero una nueva silla de montar para mi caballo. Necesito que sea resistente.

— A la orden, señor.

— ¡Ah! Y por favor, no escatime en usar el hierro gronckle para los estribos. Le pagaré muy bien.

— Como desee.

El muchacho tomó nota del pedido y recibió un adelanto del pago. Cuando el cliente se fue, le encargaron otro pedido. Continuó sus tareas hasta el mediodía, cuando pararon a comer con Gobber.

— Hiccup, — el joven levantó la cabeza al oír la voz de su mentor — ¿Cómo está tu padre?

— No sé Gobber. Ya han pasado como dos meses desde lo de mamá. — suspiró — Aún no lo ha superado.

— Va a ser difícil que lo haga. Tu madre y tú eran todo para él.

— Pero yo sigo estando aquí, ¿por qué no puede ver eso? La pérdida de mamá me afecta tanto como a él, solo que… no sé…

— Eres joven Hiccup. Algún día formarás tu propia familia y te irás de casa. ¿Y qué será de tu padre?

— Ni que estuviera en mis planes dejarlo tirado…

No discutieron más. Hiccup sabía que el tema de su madre era delicado. No por nada cada atardecer, tiraba una botella al mar con un mensaje dirigido a ella. Era un gesto que su madre le había enseñado y que él recordaba con mucho cariño, porque sabía que así la sentía cerca.

Cuando vio que al sol le quedaba menos de una hora para esconderse, recogió sus cosas y se fue.

— ¡Eh, chico! — le llamó Gobber — te olvidas de tu botella.

Hiccup agradeció que se lo recordara, sino tendría que volver a por ella y no le gustaba navegar a oscuras si no era con luna llena en el cielo.

Bajó a la playa por los puentes que unían lo alto del acantilado con la costa, pero no se quedó en el muelle ni en el paseo marítimo. Caminó en sentido contrario, mojándose los pies al caminar tan al borde. Llegó a un hueco oscuro en el acantilado y se metió para llegar a su cueva.

Estaba menos iluminada que de costumbre, se había demorado más de lo previsto, pero aún así saldría. Remó con fuerza hasta alejarse de la costa lo suficiente para poder volver después sin mucho esfuerzo, pero lo necesario para que nadie lo viera.

Sacó un pergamino y el carboncillo que usaba en la forja para escribir su mensaje.

 _Mamá, te echo de menos. Papá aún más._

 _Hoy hablando con Gobber, dijo que superé tu pérdida porque sabía que en algún momento me iría de casa y los olvidaría a ambos. ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Crees que hubiera sido capaz de olvidarlos y dejarlos a cambio de otra familia?_

 _Tengo miedo de olvidarte._

Enrolló el pergamino y lo metió en la botella de cristal. Lo tapó con el corcho y la lanzó al mar.

— Ojalá estuvieras aquí mamá. Haces mucha falta.

Hiccup se quedó sentado en el bote, esperando a que el sol se escondiera en el horizonte. Una brisa lo atrapó y cerró los ojos. Lo sintió como un abrazo, uno de esos que su madre le daba cuando estaba así de confuso ante sus dudas existenciales.

— Gracias mamá.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo con un poco de la historia de Hiccup en tierra, porque sí, era Hiccup el de los mensajes en botella. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Contesto:

 **Gaby Chanii:** Me alegro que te guste el fic, es bonito leer eso. Saludos.

 **Flopi216:** Creo que le falta poco al reencuentro, sigo estructurando cositas. Saludos.

 **nina:** Lo dicho, falta poquito para el encuentro. Saludos.

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** Gracias, me alegro que te guste. Saludos.

 **aileen:** Sí, el de la cueva era Hiccup. Nadie conoce su cueva, sólo él y casi descubre a las intrusas. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Qué bueno que te guste, me alegra. Saludos.

 **Navid:** Sí, tiene esa vena que quiere investigar y explorar lo desconocido. Me alegro que te gustara. Saludos.

 **Guest:** Me alegra que te gustara. Sí, cada vez se acerca más el encuentro. Saludos.

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, también agradecer a los follow/favorite **Cathrina 57, Denisse W H D, Lady Aira H H, nahisasuhias, the-rider-sel, SkyllerFirstLight, nesari22, Angela Magic, videl S S, Cris Haddock Flynn, mariadelmonte, laloquita co, MeimiCaro-chan, Gaby Chanii, Love and Cute, DavidusCMT, all-you-need-is-suag, UnbreakableWarrior**

En fin, hasta la próxima semana,

Heimao3


	6. Capítulo 5

Como ya he dicho y avisado en mis otros fics, siento la tardanza con este capítulo. Saben que estoy escribiendo sobre la marcha y bueno, el capítulo quedaba medio inconcluso, pero miren el lado bueno: ya tengo medio escrito el siguiente y la publicación será este mismo sábado, so hay que esperar menos.

Espero que les guste el capítulo.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. El icon es propiedad de Eloa Ajz (pinterest)_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Mensajes en botella**

 **.**

Capítulo 5

.

Faltaba muy poco para que fuera luna llena. Solo un ocaso y pondrían su plan en marcha. Astrid y Storm estudiaron la rutina de Bertha al despedirse de ella y Camicazi para saber el momento exacto en el que escapar.

"Astrid, relájate."

— No puedo Storm, ¿y si sale mal?

"¿Te estás echando atrás?"

— Yo…

"Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la de la idea."

— Lo sé y quiero hacerlo, es solo que tengo miedo a decepcionarme con lo que encuentre.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

— A que ¿y si es verdad que son malos? ¿Qué pasará si me encuentra entonces?

"Si te sirve de consuelo, las gaviotas me han dicho que nunca va armado."

— Bueno, algo es algo… y siempre puedo huír, no creo que me alcance.

"Astrid, hazlo solo si estás segura de lo que vas a hacer. No vale la pena arriesgarse por nada."

La sirena sabía que su amiga tenía razón. Tenía que estar segura de lo que iba a hacer porque arriesgaba demasiado. Tanto ella como su fiel compañera.

— Está bien. Lo haré.

·

— Creo que me iré a descansar — Astrid se desperezó e hizo ademán de bostezar.

— Sí, será mejor irse a descansar. — Bertha también se incorporó para irse a su cueva —Buenas noches Astrid.

— Buenas noches mamá, buenas noches Cami.

— Hasta mañana hermana. Hasta mañana mamá.

Astrid se retiró a su cueva de coral, dejando a su hermana y su madre en la zona común. Quedó con Storm en encontrarse con ella en los alrededores de su habitáculo. Estaba nerviosa y necesitaba consejos de última hora. Iba a ir a la costa sola y de noche por si fuera poco. Tenía que nadar con determinación y fuerza, no se podía permitir dudar.

— ¿Storm? — llamó a su amiga.

"Aquí, por fin llegas."

— Lo siento. — se disculpó — Estaba despidiéndome de mi madre y de Cami.

"¿Preparada para el gran salto?"

— ¿Qué?

"Es lo que decimos los delfines cuando participamos por primera vez en el baile de los delfines."

— Ah, en ese caso… sí, creo que ya estoy preparada.

"Bueno, tal y como lo planeamos. No vuelvas hasta que no veas el primer rayo de sol. No puedo ni pensar los peligros del mar en la noche."

— No te preocupes, es luna llena. Habrá luz.

"Suerte y ten cuidado."

— Gracias. Nos vemos al alba.

.

En la forja de la plaza de la aldea de Berk, Gobber, el herrero jefe, acomodaba la cortina en la ventanilla de toma de pedidos, dando por acabada la jornada de trabajo. Su aprendiz y ayudante, ultimaba un pedido que entregaría el día siguiente.

— Hoy ha sido un buen día Hiccup.

— La verdad que sí. Tenemos trabajo para esta semana y la siguiente.

Gobber empezó a recoger sus utensilios y los acomodó en su mesa de trabajo. Hiccup, no paró con el encargo que tenía entre manos.

— Nos hemos ganado un merecido descanso.

— Está bien, tienes razón. — el joven muchacho recogió y acomodó sus útiles.

— ¿Cierras tú?

— Sí, yo me encargo.

El herrero salió de la caseta, dejando a Hiccup solo con sus últimos quehaceres. Tomó los pergaminos que había comprado el mismo día y la botella que compró el día anterior. Los puso en su morral junto con algo de carboncillo para escribir su mensaje diario.

Antes de salir, fue a la trastienda a recoger el barril en el que había guardado trozos de carne y pescado, junto con algunas semillas para cumplir con sus últimas tareas del día.

— Ya está todo listo.

.

Astrid nadó rápido y un tanto insegura. Quizá a causa de los nervios, nadó con más intensidad y llegó antes de lo que había previsto. Se detuvo a admirar lo que tenía delante. La aldea humana era iluminada por la luz de la luna de una forma especial. Astrid se vio maravillada con las vistas, pero al ver que todavía había movimiento, empezó a pensar que había llegado pronto a su encuentro. Al menos, la luna en todo su esplendo ya estaba en el cielo.

Pero se equivocaba. Tuvo que esconderse rápidamente para no ser vista por el tripulante del bote que salía de la cueva escondida. Desde su posición, detrás de las rocas, pudo ver que esta vez iba cargando una especie de cofre en el bote y algo parecido a una lumen encerrada en una caja transparente. Con toda la cautela que pudo, evitó volver a sumergirse para no perder de vista a su objetivo. No obstante, la noche estaba clara.

Astrid no cayó en la cuenta de que sus pequeños chapoteos no pasaban desapercibidos para el marinero.

.

Cuando por fin llegó a la cueva, Hiccup soltó el barril dentro del bote, con cuidado de no hundirlo ni volcarlo. Tomó los remos y subió el también, dándose impulso, salió de la cueva.

Hacía frío, pero dadas las épocas estivales, era menor que a finales de año, cuando la nieve caía sobre la aldea y las brisas del océano eran heladoras.

No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero al salir completamente de la cueva, sintió que algo o alguien lo observaba. Podía escuchar unos pequeños chapoteos en el agua, muy cerca de su pequeño navío, pero ¿qué podía ser? Esperaba que no fuera un tiburón o algún ser marino de esas peligrosas dimensiones, quizá atraído por el olor de la carne y el pescado.

Hiccup quería voltear a ver si tenía que preocuparse por ser atacado o si simplemente fue producto de su imaginación. Dio un vistazo rápido, sin encontrar nada que alterara el ambiente o que lo preocupara. Aunque, volviendo a pensar, tal vez era un animalillo asustado en busca de alimento. Primero se pondría a salvo en la costa y luego lo alimentaría si se diera el caso.

Según se fue acercando a la arena, dejó de oír esos chapoteos. Se giró para comprobar que ya nada iba tras él y se fijó que había una roca y supuso que el ser, ente o lo que fuera que lo estuviera siguiendo, se escondió allí. Algo decepcionado y con más dificultades para remar, dio un salto para empujar el bote los últimos metros hasta la arena de la playa y asegurarlo para no perderlo con la marea.

Astrid no pudo seguirle todo lo que hubiera querido. El joven humano objeto de su estudio, se acercaba cada vez más a la arena y ella no podía nadar con tan poca agua y mucho menos esconderse. Divisó una roca y vio su oportunidad de esconderse lo más cerca posible. Desde ahí podía ver cómo el humano agarraba la "lumen" y dejaba el cofre grande en la arena. No divisaba si tenía el mensaje o no, por lo que intentó aferrarse lo más posible a la roca marina y mejorar su visión, pero resbaló, raspándose los codos y causando ruido que alertó al humano.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Ahora sí que estaba preocupada. El humano la había oído y por mucho que le gustara creer que era bueno, no sabía si su intrusión en la costa lo tomaría de buenas o de malas. Tenía todo el mar para huir y era consciente de que él, solo tenía un bote que tenía que propulsar con su fuerza. No estaba en desventaja.

* * *

Exacto, el encuentro llega en el próximo capítulo. Ya veremos qué pasa y bue, espero que queden conformes tanto ustedes como yo. Contesto a los reviews:

 **ORQUIDEA671:** Gracias, me alegra que te guste y como ves, ya empieza a haber contacto. En el siguiente se sabrá cómo les va. Saludos.

 **Flopi216:** Sí, está algo falto de apoyo parental. El encuentro será en el próximo. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Lo mencioné por hacer una leve referencia y porque nos acordemos de dónde sale nuestra inspiración, pero no tengo previsto que salgan dragones. Si no, Storm/Stormfly seguiría siendo un lindo Nadder. Saludos.

 **Lady Aira H H:** Lo sé, en este capítulo se ve bien poco, pero en el siguiente tendrás toda la info nueva. Saludos.

 **aileen:** Hay distintas formas de manejar el duelo y bueno, cada uno lo refleja diferente. En el siguiente el encuentro. Saludos.

 **Vivi-ntvg:** Yo también estaba impaciente por escribir el primer contacto entre ellos. Para mi, que estoy de vacaciones, también es normal acostarme a esa hora. Saludos.

 **Navid:** Me alegro que te gustara esa parte. Saludos.

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** Estoy ansiosa por ver los capítulos que quedan de RTTE, pero en fin, toca esperar. Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo. Saludos.

 **videl S S:** Me alegro que te gustara. En el próximo capítulo podrás leer el encuentro. Saludos.

 **sara:** Todavía estoy pensando en Chimuelo, quiero que aparezca y quiero darle un buen protagonismo, así como lo tiene Storm. Si me das una vía de comunicación, te mando links. Si los pongo por aquí, se borran. Saludos.

 **Arysan98:** Aquí tienes la continuación. En el siguiente se verá el encuentro. Saludos.

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, también agradecer a los follow/favorite **Cathrina 57, Denisse W H D, Lady Aira H H, nahisasuhias, the-rider-sel, SkyllerFirstLight, nesari22, Angela Magic, videl S S, Cris Haddock Flynn, mariadelmonte, laloquita co, MeimiCaro-chan, Gaby Chanii, Love and Cute, DavidusCMT, all-you-need-is-suag, UnbreakableWarrior, Vivi-ntvg**

Últimamente, me he planteado hacerme una página de Facebook para tenerlos informados de mis proyectos, de tardanzas como esta última, de dibujos (nah, no creo que sean fanarts, no llego a ese nivel) y por qué no, para tener un contacto más cercano con ustedes. Lo que sí no sé es si es buena idea. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Tengo su apoyo?

En fin, hasta el sábado sin falta,

Heimao3


	7. Capítulo 6

Y por fin llegó el sábado de actualización. Este capítulo es un pelín más largo de lo normal. Espero que les guste el ansiado encuentro.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. El icon es propiedad de Eloa Ajz (pinterest)_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Mensajes en botella**

.

Capítulo 6

.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Hiccup escuchó como si algo pesado hubiera caído al agua cerca de donde estaba. También pudo escuchar una especie de quejido. Quizá alguien que caminaba por la costa y se hubiera tropezado con algo, aunque eso sería raro.

— ¿Estás bien? Seas quién seas — gritó al aire Hiccup, con la esperanza de ser respondido. Con candil en mano iluminó a los lados, pero se vio solo. No había señal alguna de que alguien estuviera en ese lado de la costa.

Astrid se asustó al oír su voz. Lo entendía claramente, pero ¿debía contestar? No quería ser descortés, pero tampoco quería ser descubierta, ¿o sí?

Hasta el momento no daba señales de que fuera malo.

— ¡Sí! Estoy bien. — se sorprendió de su propia voz.

— Eh… ¿necesitas… ayuda?

Definitivamente, si quería ayudarla, no podía ser malo. Aún así, no contestó, pero un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su mente: quería verlo. Se asomó por un costado de la roca a la que se sujetaba y pudo observarlo. Estaba dando vueltas con la lumen enjaulada.

— ¿Sigues ahí? — Hiccup no podía irse dejando a alguien en un posible peligro y mucho menos en la noche — ¿Hola?

Astrid pensó en seguir callada para resguardarse, pero una ola más potente que las anteriores la desestabilizó y arrastró con su fuerza. Intentó agarrarse como pudo a la roca, pero fue en vano. Su quejido fue audible a los oídos de Hiccup, que inmediatamente alumbró con su candil hacia el mar. Lo que se encontró, lo sorprendió un tanto, una chica rubia con una extraña pieza de tela cubriéndole sus atributos.

— ¿Qué haces en el agua así y a estas horas? Te vas a helar — reprendió a la chica.

La sirena se quedó inmóvil. Si bien había previsto encarar al humano, no había contemplado la opción de que intercambiaran los papeles. No tenía dónde ir ni dónde esconderse. El chico le hablaba, pero apenas podía procesarlo.

— ¿A qué esperas? Ven, te ayudo a salir. — Astrid vio cómo el humano metió los pies en el agua y se acercaba a ella.

— No te acerques. — atinó a decir.

— Vas a morir congelada si no sales. — Hiccup extendió su mano, esperando que la chica accediera a salir.

La mano del humano extendiéndose hacia ella, era como estar entre la espada y la pared. Tomarla o no tomarla. Era una decisión que tenía que hacer rápido: o él la descubría a la fuerza o la descubría por decisión propia. Astrid respiró hondo y con determinación se acercó lo más que pudo a él.

— No puedo salir del agua.

Hiccup se quedó contrariado. En su mente barajó que quizás la chica hubiera perdido algo y que no saldría hasta encontrarlo, o que con la ropa mojada le diera vergüenza salir o que en el peor de los casos, estuviera sin ropa.

— No te miraré si ese es el problema. — e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta.

Astrid no entendió el gesto, ¿acaso había algún problema con ella?

— Por favor, si vas a salir, hazlo ya. Se me están congelando los pies. — Hiccup casi suplicó por que la chica se decidiera de una vez.

— Realmente no puedo salir del agua. Mira.

Astrid esperó a que se diera la vuelta de nuevo para mostrarle su secreto.

— ¿Es algún tipo de broma? Porque tengo que…

La chica rubia que había visto en medio del agua estaba a escasa distancia de él, apoyada en la arena y levantando una ¿cola de pez? Hiccup no pudo decir nada. Se quedó boquiabierto con lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Inmediatamente se olvidó de aquello que tenía que decir.

Astrid, en cambio, aprovechó la quietud sorprendida del joven humano para mirarlo a los ojos y descubrir su aura. No, definitivamente no era malo. El humano tenía un aura distinta a todas las que había visto antes en sirenas y tritones.

— Eres… eres… — Hiccup se quedó trabado en la primera palabra que quiso salir de su boca. — No es posible… — dio pasos torpes hacia atrás, abrumado por la condición de la chica ¿Existían esos seres? — Existes…

— Soy tan real como tú.

— Pero… pero… — Hiccup apenas podía hilar una frase completa y que tuviera sentido. Por su mente pasaban un sinfín de posibilidades, como que estuviera soñando o que le estuvieran jugando una broma o que se hubiera caído y se hubiera dado un golpe, porque las sirenas estaban extintas ¿verdad? — Eres una… ¿sirena?

— Em… sí. Tú eres un humano.

Aunque el ambiente se había tornado tenso porque ninguno de los dos podía entablar una conversación decente, ambos notaron que el tono de voz del otro tenía un deje de inseguridad e inocencia. Él, porque estaba algo incrédulo por todas las veces que había oído leyendas de su existencia, pero su vena curiosa decía que algo de verdad en ellas había. Ella, porque era su primer confrontamiento con un humano y con sus pocos conocimientos, no sabía cómo abordar la situación.

— Bueno… — Hiccup, cansado del silencio, habló — ¿qué… qué haces aquí?

— Yo… — Astrid bajó la mirada, intentando buscar una respuesta que no la delatara.

Hiccup pudo ver cómo sus ojos se llenaban de dudas. Con el candil no podía apreciar del todo su figura. ¿Una sirena? Tendría que verla más de cerca, así que mientras ella pensaba qué contestarle, él se acercó sigiloso, sin importarle que el agua le mojara los pantalones.

La sirena pudo sentir el movimiento en las ondas del agua, cuando levantó la mirada, se alarmó.

— No tengas miedo. — la intentó calmar el castaño.

— No te tengo miedo. — soltó ella a la defensiva. — No te acerques.

— Te prometo que no te haré daño. Es solo que… quiero saber… hasta qué punto eres real.

Astrid no entendió qué pretendía hacer, pero si había prometido que no le haría daño, no había razón de atacar. La sirena vio cómo el humano extendió su mano e imitó el gesto. Hiccup giró su mano, ofreciéndosela al igual que cuando quería que saliese momentos atrás y Astrid posó su mano con delicadeza y con un ápice de miedo. La desconfianza seguía presente.

El contacto fue extraño. Ella lo sintió áspero y seco. Él, suave y húmedo.

— Eres real — susurró Hiccup.

Astrid sintió que estaba dejando que él tocara sus dedos más tiempo del debido, por lo que cuando él hizo contacto visual con ella, se separó. En ese pequeño roce, sintió una especie de escalofrío que le recorría desde la punta de sus dedos hasta el fin de su aleta.

Él, sin embargo, lo sintió al contrario. Podía decir que ya no sentía los pies y no precisamente por el frío, si no por una sensación cálida que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

— Como sea. — Astrid cambió su gesto a uno más desconfiado. — ¿A dónde vas?

Hiccup se sorprendió por el tono decidido que usó la sirena. En algún rincón de su mente se preguntaba el cómo sabía ella que él iba a algún sitio, pero era una pregunta obvia al estar con un bote. Solo entonces, recordó que se le hacía demasiado tarde para visitar a sus animales.

— Eh… yo… te-tengo que irme — Hiccup retrocedió.

— ¡No! Espera — gritó desesperada. No podía dejar que se fuera sin siquiera avanzar un poco en su investigación. Pensó algo rápido — ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Hiccup — contestó dudoso, pero para estar en igualdad de condiciones, preguntó por lo mismo — ¿Y tú?

— Astrid. — entrando en confianza, se permitió formular otra pregunta — ¿De dónde eres?

— Vivo aquí, en Berk — con un gesto le enseñó el poblado que estaba sobre el acantilado — ¿Y tú? ¿Vives cerca?

— Un poco. Vivo en una colonia llamada Oniria, no está muy lejos si nadas rápido.

— ¿Y por qué has subido a la costa, Astrid? — Hiccup vio su momento para soltar la pregunta que se le había atascado en la garganta.

— Curiosidad. — respondió segura. — ¿A dónde ibas, Hiccup?

Hiccup volvió a recordar a sus animales, pero no quería dejar a la sirena tirada en la arena. Él quería saber más cosas, tenía muchas cosas que preguntar. Hasta hace no mucho, creía que los cuentos de sirenas que su madre le contaban eran solo eso, cuentos. Ahora tenía una muy real en frente y quién sabe cuándo la volvería a ver. Sin embargo, su sentido de la responsabilidad le llamaba.

— Tengo que ir a alimentar a unos… animales que cuido. Yo… lo siento, pero tengo que irme.

— Oh… — por mucho que quisiera que se quedase, no podía intervenir en su rutina. — Hasta pronto.

Astrid dio el primer paso en la despedida y sin esperar respuesta, se metió al agua.

— Adiós — Hiccup apenas lo dijo en un susurro.

* * *

En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo y espero tenerlo para el próximo sábado. Como extra en la sección de noticias, me he hecho la página de Facebook que les comenté. Se llama **La cueva de Heimao** , en mi perfil está el link. Les invito cordialmente a que se den una vuelta y dejen un like. Por ahora no tiene mucho (realmente nada), pero allí se verán noticias y adelantos.

¿Por qué "cueva"? Tan simple y sencillo como que vivo en un sótano y mi madre lo llama "cueva" En fin, contesto a los reviews.

 **Flopi216:** Espero que te haya gustado el encuentro. Saludos.

 **ORQUIDEA671:** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me he hecho la página. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Love and Cute:** Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **Navid:** Fuera intriga y ya descubierto el pastel, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **the-rider-sel:** Gracias por el apoyo. Tienes el mio incondicional para tu página. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Vivi-ntvg:** Siento la demora, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Gracias por el apoyo. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** Me alegra que te gustara, espero que este también. Saludos.

 **videl S S:** Actualizo los sábados, es solo que el anterior tuve un problema para tenerlo en su día. Espero que te haya gustado. Saludos.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, por leer y por comentar, también agradecer a los follow/favorite **Cathrina 57, Denisse W H D, Lady Aira H H, nahisasuhias, the-rider-sel, SkyllerFirstLight, nesari22, Angela Magic, videl S S, Cris Haddock Flynn, mariadelmonte, laloquita co, MeimiCaro-chan, Gaby Chanii, Love and Cute, DavidusCMT, all-you-need-is-suag, UnbreakableWarrior, Vivi-ntvg, ORQUIDEA671, outlanderx,**

En fin, hasta la próxima semana,

Heimao3


	8. Capítulo 7

He peleado bastante con este capítulo. Trata de las reacciones post-encuentro. Espero que les guste.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. El icon es propiedad de Eloa Ajz (pinterest)_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Mensajes en botella**

.

Capítulo 7

.

Astrid y Storm habían quedado en encontrarse después de clases para que la sirena contara todo lo que había aprendido la noche anterior. Sin duda alguna, las dos estaban interesadas en tener esa charla y más la sirena, quien había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se le había acelerado el corazón.

"Con todo detalle, cuéntame todo."

— Bien, pues… no fue como lo imaginé. Pensé que sería peor y bueno, no fue así. Pude ver su aura y es alguien bueno, es diferente. Aunque si se me permite decirlo, no es tan grande como los humanos que hay en los dibujos de los manuscritos.

"Los tiempos cambian Astrid"

— Será eso.

El sol marcaba que quedaba poco tiempo para el ocaso. Ambas confidentes habían salido a la superficie para asegurarse de que nadie más las oyera. La sirena contó todo lo que habían hablado, que si bien era poco, era de suma importancia, como su nombre: _Hiccup_. Lo único que no le contó fue esa extraña sensación al rozar sus dedos.

"¿Y qué más pasó?"

— Me dijo que se tenía que ir para alimentar unos animales que cuidaba y se fue.

"¿Y qué hiciste hasta entonces?"

— Aparte de que me prohibiste volver antes del alba, esperé a que volviera a su poblado.

"¿Alguna razón en particular?"

— No soltó la botella y quería leer el mensaje. Quiero saber qué tal le van las cosas.

"¿Lo conseguiste?"

— Sí, pero no lo traje. Decía algo de que había discutido con su padre y le pedía consejo a su madre.

"No parece que esté todo bien."

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, viendo cómo el sol caía a esconderse en el horizonte. No obstante, Astrid se quedó pensativa. Se había quedado con las ganas de saber más sobre aquel humano en particular. No conocía a otro y sería mejor empezar de a poco. Por lo menos ahora sabía su rutina de las noches con luna llena.

·

En la residencia Haddock, Hiccup se despertaba con una sensación bastante extraña para él. Había tenido un sueño de lo más extraño, soñó que se encontraba con una sirena rubia y… ¿cómo era que se llamaba? Pensó con más fuerza hasta que salió por sí solo: _Astrid._

Entonces, se dio cuenta de algo importante. ¿Tan real había sido el sueño que su subconsciente le había puesto nombre a esa sirena? Involuntariamente, dirigió su mirada a su mano y no tardó en recrear los sucesos de su "sueño".

Definitivamente, esa sensación de calor por el cuerpo que le causó el recuerdo, no podía ser obra de un simple sueño. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, sonreía de oreja a oreja por haber sido él quien hubiera visto a tan hermoso ser. Aquello podría ser un gran descubrimiento para la sociedad.

Terminó de alistarse y bajó a la cocina para preparar el desayuno para él y para su padre, pero no fue hasta que lo vio con plante serio que recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior. No cruzaron palabra. Los recientes acontecimientos y el orgullo no les permitían dar su brazo a torcer.

Aunque todos saben que Hiccup era siempre el primero en ceder.

— Papá, hoy no vendré a cenar. Tengo que ayudar a Gobber en la forja y después tengo que ir a...

— Se supone que esto es una familia y ¿así la mantienes? — replicó Stoick.

— No se trata de eso y lo sabes. Hay mucho trabajo, pregúntaselo. Apenas me queda tiempo para ir a navegar después.

— No entiendo esa obsesión que tienes con salir a alta mar. ¿O qué? ¿Tú también te vas a ir?

El último reclamo de su padre, caló hondo en su corazón. La pérdida de su madre, seguía doliendo en carne viva. No podía pedir consejo a nadie, porque ya los había intentado todos.

— No. No me voy a ir. — suspiró — Siento que no veas que estoy dejando de lado mis deseos de ir a conocer mundo por quedarme aquí contigo.

— ¿Es alguna clase de reproche?

— No. Yo no he dicho eso. — le calló — Lo que digo es que quizá el que tenga que irse, eres tú.

El gesto enfadado de Stoick se endureció, ¿acaso su hijo le estaba echando de su casa?

— ¿Me estás echando de mi propia casa? — bramó Stoick. Hiccup estaba seguro de que lo habían oído hasta en la plaza.

— Papá… esta casa tiene muchos recuerdos para ti. Creo que… tendrías que irte — explicó — Por un tiempo, solo hasta que ya… no te afecte tanto… — habló con cautela, pues no quería enfadarlo más — Mamá lo hubiera aprobado.

Stoick aflojó el gesto. Lo que decía su hijo estaba lleno de verdades. La casa que entre Valka y él habían levantado desde cero, estaba embriagada en su esencia. Llena de recuerdos que cada día despertaban en él un sentimiento nuevo envuelto en nostalgia, melancolía y añoranza. Inclusive mirar a Hiccup cada mañana resultaba un reto. Su hijo era la viva imagen de lo que Valka fue un día en su juventud.

— Quizá… quizá tengas razón. — admitió — Esta casa está llena de recuerdos.

Hiccup se permitió soltar un largo suspiro. Temía que su comentario enfadara más a su padre y que acabaran peor de lo que estaban, pero al parecer, logró hacerlo recapacitar.

— Quizá ha llegado el momento de que nos alejemos de Berk.

— ¿ _Nos_?

— Sí, creo que es lo mejor para los dos. Berk era la tierra natal de tu madre. Toda la aldea la conocía y la quería.

— Papá, yo…

— Hablaré con Gobber y si todo sale bien, nos iremos antes de que termine el estío.

Hiccup no sabía cómo decirle a su padre que él no quería ser incluido en el plan. Si su sueño no había sido un sueño, quería quedarse a comprobarlo. Una sirena no se ve todos los días y conocer esa parte que el mundo creía perdida… simplemente no podía permitirse dejarlo pasar.

— Yo… me tengo que ir. Gobber debe estar esperando por mi para abrir la tienda.

A pesar de que tenía claro que no quería irse lejos de las costas de Berk, no pudo contradecir a su padre en su decisión de partir hacia otras tierras. Ya intentaría convencerlo más tarde de que su sitio era allí.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. ¿Qué creen que pasará? Contesto a los reviews.

 **Flopi216:** Espero que no te haya decepcionado el encuentro que tuvieron. ¿Crees que se verán otra vez? Ya se verá en los siguientes capítulos. Saludos.

 **navito:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Vivi-ntvg:** Eso es muy Astrid, por algo la llaman Astrid "Fearless" Hofferson. Fue corto, es verdad, pero si no hubiera sido así ¿cuándo hubiera dormido Hiccup? Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Está por verse todavía. Con decirte que solo tengo notas de lo que quiero escribir... Saludos.

 **ORQUIDEA671:** Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **videl S S:** Sí, fue algo corto. Espero que no te haya decepcionado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Cris Haddock Flynn:** No te preocupes. Me alegro que te hayan gustado los capítulos. Saludos.

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** Me alegra que te gustara el encuentro. Saludos.

 **Grecia-Da:** Gracias, me alegra que te parezca novedosa. Saludos.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, por leer y por comentar, también agradecer a los follow/favorite **Cathrina 57, Denisse W H D, Lady Aira H H, nahisasuhias, the-rider-sel, SkyllerFirstLight, nesari22, Angela Magic, videl S S, Cris Haddock Flynn, mariadelmonte, laloquita co, MeimiCaro-chan, Gaby Chanii, Love and Cute, DavidusCMT, all-you-need-is-suag, UnbreakableWarrior, Vivi-ntvg, ORQUIDEA671, outlanderx, ONCEUPONATIME HTTYD FROZEN, DragoViking, Grecia-Da**

En fin, hasta la próxima semana,

Heimao3


	9. Capítulo 8

Siento no haber podido actualizar la semana anterior. No estaba en condiciones de ello. He intentado hacerlo un poco más largo, pero quizá no lo es tanto. Espero que les guste.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. El icon es propiedad de Eloa Ajz (pinterest)_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Mensajes en botella**

.

Capítulo 8

.

Stoick tardó una semana en convencer a Gobber de que irse era lo mejor que podían hacer, invitándolo a unirse a su causa. Estaba casi todo dicho de que se irían los tres a Outcast, a Berserk o de últimas a Breakneck Bog en cuanto terminaran de entregar todos los pedidos que tenían de la semana anterior y los que tuvieran esa semana. Realmente, no era tanto tiempo.

Hiccup, intentando conseguir ese tiempo inexistente, salía de la forja antes de terminar la jornada para ir a navegar y con un poco de suerte, encontrar a la sirena Astrid. Si es que en verdad existía.

— Astrid — la llamó en un susurro — ¿Sirena?

Todas las tardes se dedicaba a llamarla, pero no conseguía hacerla salir. Sin embargo, no perdió la esperanza de volverla a ver antes de irse. Así como tampoco quería irse y dejar de enviar cada día el prometido mensaje para su madre.

Estaba en una encrucijada y él mismo se había puesto en ella.

— Mamá, ayúdame. — y con su última plegaria, lanzó una botella al mar.

No muy lejos de su bote, unos ojos curiosos lo observaban. Storm subía de tanto en tanto por petición de Astrid a ver si encontraba a aquel humano. No sabía cómo, pero su madre la vigilaba más que antes y temía que la hubiera descubierto.

"Ahora él quiere verte." Se sumergió y nadó hasta la botella. Sabía que a Astrid le haría ilusión recibirla.

El sol casi desaparecía en el horizonte y Storm decidió que era tiempo de hacer una pequeña visita a su amiga. Tenía que contarle que por fin había dado con el momento exacto en el que el tal _Hiccup_ salía a navegar.

Cuando llegó al coral de la familia de Bertha, no se esperaba encontrarse con la sirena enfadada. Ella iba con buenas nuevas, pero al parecer, Astrid no estaba para recibirlas.

"Cuéntame. ¿Qué pasó?" Gorjeo y dejó la botella encima de sus aposentos.

— Hace unos días, después de ir a la superficie contigo, mi madre registró mi cueva porque no me encontraba por ningún sitio.

"Oh, no. Dime que no tenías nada de tu excursión."

— Algo así… — suspiró — Encontró mi libreta de anotaciones.

"Bueno… yo venía a decirte algo que pensaba que te alegraría, pero quizás no quieras ni oír hablar del tema."

— No, dime. — Astrid esperaba algo que la hiciera cambiar de humor.

"El humano Hiccup te busca."

Esas cinco palabras hicieron que una chispa de ilusión se encendiera en sus ojos. ¿La buscaba? Esa era la excusa que estaba buscando para volver a la superficie y "seguir con todo su estudio". Aún cuando empezara de nuevo.

— ¿Es en serio? — la miró dudosa, pero alegre a la vez.

"Sí. Tal y como me pediste, subo a la superficie a distintos tiempos cada día y hoy lo encontré. Estaba en su bote y te estaba llamando."

Astrid no podía creer que Hiccup la estuviera buscando. Ella no había subido a la superficie desde que su madre encontrara su libreta por precaución. El único momento seguro para subir, era en la noche de luna llena.

— Tengo que ir Storm, antes de luna llena.

"Falta poco más de medio ciclo. ¿Es tan urgente?"

— Una nunca sabe. — en su mente ya estaba estructurando un plan — ¿Me da tiempo a volver?

La delfín negó. Por mucho que ahora el humano saliera antes a navegar, no le daría tiempo para verlo. De repente, recordó una de las razones por las que había ido a visitarla.

"Se me olvidaba." Storm empujó con su hocico la botella. "La tiró hoy. Pensé que te gustaría leerla."

Astrid la abrió con curiosidad por saber qué contenía el mensaje y lo leyó en alto para que Storm también se enterara.

 _Mamá, no quiero irme de Berk. Yo… quiero ir a navegar y explorar nuevos lugares, pero siempre sabiendo que volveré al hogar en el que me crié._

 _El mar me trae malos recuerdos, lo sé, pero tú siempre me has enseñado a superar mis miedos. Si no, no hubiera conocido a Toothless o no me hubiera convertido en herrero._

 _Te extraño mucho y temo que esta sea una de las últimas cartas que pueda mandarte.._

 _Te quiero._

— Storm, no tengo tiempo. Tengo que verle.

"¿Se va? ¿A dónde?"

Sirena y delfín estaban un tanto nerviosas. El humano se iba y al parecer, para siempre. Storm intentó convencerla de que podría encontrar otro objetivo para su estudio, pero Astrid sabía que ya no le importaba el estudio de los humanos en general, sino de _ese_ en especial.

— No puede ser. Me quedo sin tiempo. — susurró. — Storm, tengo que subir, dejar la botella donde él la tiró y hablar con él.

"No vas a aceptar un _no_ por respuesta, ¿verdad?"

— No. — empezó a mover su cola, concentrada. — Al menos tengo que hacer que se quede hasta la próxima luna llena.

"¿Cuándo harás todo eso?"

— Mañana mismo.

"Bertha se dará cuenta si llegas tarde."

— Solo me castigará si sabe que voy a la costa. Me tienes que cubrir.

"¿Cómo?"

— No sé, algo como que estaré contigo y tu familia.

·

Tras los reclamos de Storm y las súplicas de Astrid, ambas llegaron al acuerdo de que "estarían en la biblioteca estudiando" para un examen. La sirena tenía el tiempo muy justo, pero se aseguraría de hacer llegar su mensaje al humano.

Nadó deprisa, con la esperanza de encontrárselo antes y poder volver a tiempo sin que su madre sospechara algo. Llegó a una distancia de la costa desde la que tenía una vista privilegiada de la cueva y justo a tiempo, lo vio salir.

Quería nadar hasta él y hablarle, pero optó por esperar a que se alejara un poco de la costa, por temor a que otro humano la viera. Cuando vio el momento justo, nadó bajo el agua para situarse debajo del bote.

— Sirena Astrid, por favor, quiero pensar que no estoy loco. — Hiccup empezaba a frustrarse en sus intentos por demostrar algo casi imposible.

— No estás loco. — Astrid salió en cuanto oyó su voz llamándola.

El humano oyó la misma voz de aquella noche y se dio la vuelta para encararla. El movimiento brusco hizo que el bote se balanceara tanto que ella tuvo que agarrarlo del borde para estabilizarlo, quedando sus rostros a poca distancia.

— Hola Hiccup.

— ¿Astrid? — sus mejillas se sonrojaron por la cercanía. Solo entonces, se dedicó un tiempo para observar de cerca sus ojos, azules como el vasto océano.

Astrid se sintió demasiado observada, pero sobre todo, con su atención absorbida por los ojos verdes de él. La otra noche no pudo verlos de cerca y ahora no podía más que sorprenderse de ellos.

— ¿Qué… qué te trae por aquí? — entre los dos estabilizaron el bote antes de que ella pudiera hablar.

— Yo… vine para decirte que no te vayas. Por favor.

— ¿Irme? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Intuición. — mintió — Quédate, por favor. Eres el único humano que conozco y te necesito aquí.

Hiccup no sabía si ella sabría el doble sentido que tenían sus palabras, porque lo asociaba a una especie de enamoramiento temprano y apenas se habían visto una vez. No respondió. Sabía que era una decisión difícil, porque no dependía sólo de él.

— No te puedo prometer nada. Lo siento.

Astrid se desilusionó. Miró al horizonte, su tiempo se estaba acabando.

— En ese caso, te espero la próxima luna llena en el sitio donde nos vimos por primera vez. Si vas, es porque te quedaste, pero sino, comprenderé que te fuiste.

Sin dejar que él respondiera o algo, se zambulló en el agua para nadar a su hogar. Storm no podía cubrirla por más tiempo.

·

Hiccup volvió a su casa más tarde de lo normal. Su padre estaba sentado en el comedor, esperando que su hijo se sentara enfrente del plato de sopa, ya frío por la espera.

— Otra vez navegando, ¿no?

— Sí papá.

— Allá donde vamos no hay costa, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

— Si.

Él continuó comiendo en silencio, pero cuando vio que su padre quería retirarse, lo detuvo. Había pensado mucho en la sirena Astrid y en verdad no quería irse de Berk, así que ¿por qué no intentarlo?

— Papá… hay algo que quería decirte…

— Dime hijo.

— Yo… no puedo irme de Berk. — y antes de ver a Stoick alterado por su negativa, continuó — He… conocido a alguien… no me gustaría dejarla.

Entonces Stoick recordó cómo había conocido a su querida Valka. Según los deseos de su padre, él estaba en Berk de paso y no para quedarse con planes de futuro al lado de una costurera. Miró a Hiccup y con parsimonia le contestó.

— Hablaremos de esto mañana.

Hiccup se sintió un tanto decepcionado por no obtener una respuesta concreta, pero al menos no había sido un no rotundo. Todavía quedaba esperanzas.

* * *

¿Cómo creen que se darán las cosas? En el siguiente se empezarán a dar pistas sobre ello. Espero que les haya gustado.

 **Flopi216:** Me alegro que te gustara. Como ves, parece que sí se verán otra vez o al menos lo intentarán. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Tenía que darle un obstáculo, sino, todo serían rosas y no es muy de mi estilo. Saludos.

 **Vivi-ntvg:** Esa imagen que da Stoick se ve en las dos películas, tenía que mantenerla. La excusa que se inventó es un poco pobre, pero a lo mejor le sale bien. Saludos.

 **videl S S:** Me alegro que te guste. La verdad que si voy algo lento es porque escribo sobre la marcha y es verdad que a veces le doy muchas vueltas al asunto. Intentaré que se haga más llevadero en los próximos capítulos. Saludos.

 **Navid:** Decisiones difíciles, sí. Y bueno, Hiccup está un poco presionado por cierta sirena. En fin, saludos.

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** Me alegro que te gustara, espero que este igual. Saludos.

 **Cris Haddock Flynn:** Los padres en general tienen eso alguna vez en su vida decidir por nosotros. Sí, Stoick puede ser bastante decisivo, pero Hiccup le ha dado un argumento que ha tocado su fibra sensible. Pobres las dos, saludos de vuelta.

 **Ana-Gami:** Me alegro que te guste la historia. Las sirenas tampoco son mi fuerte, pero quería probar algo nuevo y salió esto. Espero que te siga gustando. Saludos.

 **victoria 211:** Oh, muchas gracias. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, por leer y por comentar, también agradecer a los follow/favorite **Cathrina 57, Denisse W H D, Lady Aira H H, nahisasuhias, the-rider-sel, SkyllerFirstLight, nesari22, Angela Magic, videl S S, Cris Haddock Flynn, mariadelmonte, laloquita co, MeimiCaro-chan, Gaby Chanii, Love and Cute, DavidusCMT, all-you-need-is-suag, UnbreakableWarrior, Vivi-ntvg, ORQUIDEA671, outlanderx, ONCEUPONATIME HTTYD FROZEN, DragoViking, Grecia-Da, Princesa Cenicienta, irati53, SEBAS GG, Ana-Gami, Zel-Ol,**

En fin, hasta la próxima semana,

Heimao3


	10. Capítulo 9

Otra vez a altas horas de la noche, lo siento. Espero que les guste el capítulo.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. El icon es propiedad de Eloa Ajz (pinterest)_

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **Mensajes en botella**

 **·**

Capítulo 9

·

Tanto Hiccup en Berk, como Astrid en Oniria, estaban haciendo méritos para poder verse la próxima luna llena. El padre de Hiccup retrasó su partida, intentando que su hijo reflexionara por la decisión que tenía que tomar. Lo que no sabía era lo que había oculto detrás de "conocer a alguien", Hiccup sentía que se había precipitado con esa excusa, pero vio que era su única salida para quedarse. Independientemente de Astrid.

En el fondo del océano, Astrid llevaba todas sus tareas al día para evitar las sospechas de su madre. El día que había subido a la costa, por poco y la descubre, pero gracias a Storm pudo pasar desapercibida, aunque para su hermana menor, no tanto. Ese día, Camicazi la buscó por todo Oniria sin éxito. Vio a Storm nadar de acá para allá, yendo a la biblioteca. Sola. Y eso no era normal.

— Hola hermana, ¿qué tal tu día?

— Nada interesante, ya sabes. Clases, Coralina con Heather y vuelta a casa. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Es que el otro día vi a Storm yendo hacia la biblioteca.

— ¿Qué hay de raro en eso?

— Bueno, normalmente va contigo. ¿Sabes? Es raro ver a una delfín en la biblioteca.

— El conocimiento es un derecho de todos.

Camicazi notó la seriedad con la que su hermana le contestaba, por lo que –antes de alterarla– optó por retirarse. Astrid se tranquilizó y estiró la cola, desvelando unos pergaminos que no quería que vieran ni su madre ni su hermana. Los volvió a abrir, mostrando una pintura de un humano y su anatomía. Sobre todo se fijó en la parte que tanto los diferenciaba: las piernas. Astrid las asoció a palos largos que acababan en pies y que a su vez acababan en unas cosas pequeñas llamadas dedos.

Guardó los pergaminos y se levantó para moverse hasta quedar en frente de lo que parecía un espejo. Ciertamente, desde que nació su interés por los humanos, se imaginaba cómo se vería ella con piernas humanas, quedaba una imagen un tanto rara en su mente, ¿cómo sería aquello? ¿qué se sentiría tener piernas?

·

La noche de luna llena había caído y Astrid se despedía de su madre sin tomar algo por la noche, como ya venía acostumbrando desde hace poco. Ese tiempo lo empleaba en pensar e imaginar cómo sería vivir en tierra firme, así como planear su próximo posible encuentro con Hiccup.

Tal y como habían hecho en el anterior ciclo, Storm cubriría la falta de Astrid en su cueva en caso de que Bertha se asomara a verla. La oscuridad del mar y la profundidad a la que estaban dejaban ver que había un bulto en los aposentos de la sirena, pero no permitía distinguir claramente si en verdad era ella.

"Ten cuidado, ¿si?"

— No te preocupes por mi Storm. Estaré bien.

"Si ves que no va a tu encuentro, no te decepciones. Ya habrá otro."

Astrid solo movió sus labios para formar una mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa. No quería pensar en la posibilidad de que Hiccup no fuera a su encuentro. Agitó su mano, despidiéndose de ella hasta la mañana siguiente, o en el peor de los casos, hasta que la luna estuviera en su cenit.

·

Hiccup se escaqueó de sus tareas en la fragua para ir a navegar, pero antes tenía que pasar por su casa. Realmente, estaba barajando saltarse esa parte, porque su padre últimamente estaba enfadado porque hacía ya varias semanas que quería irse de Berk y su hijo no dejaba de darle largas con ese supuesto "alguien" que había conocido. Aún así, no quería seguir con esa "guerra padre-hijo" por lo que la mejor opción, era ir a casa. Al menos para saludar e irse, esa noche tenía un compromiso.

— Hola papá.

— Hijo. — Stoick estaba esperándole en el salón. — ¿Vas a ir a navegar?

— Visto que allá a donde vamos no hay mar, sí. — Hiccup iba a salir, pero su padre lo detuvo.

— La única opción que veo es que traigas a esa chica y que te cases con ella de una, pero tenemos que irnos de aquí pronto, antes de que llegue el invierno y no podamos.

— Apenas la conozco, — _y no puede salir del agua,_ pensó — ¿qué pensará ella?

Stoick suspiró. Su hijo era terco como su madre y no cambiaría de opinión.

— Entonces, ¿qué propones?

Hiccup pensó rápido. Su padre le estaba dando una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar. Si conseguía hilar todo en un mismo plan, quizá conseguía quedarse.

— Propongo que ustedes, Gobber y tú, vayan a Outcast o a Berserk y yo me quedo aquí. Si las cosas salen mal con _ella_ , en un mes o dos estaré con ustedes, antes que caiga la primera helada.

— Tendré que hablarlo con Gobber, pero antes quiero que sepas que no estoy convencido de esto. — protestó — Aparte, quiero conocer a la chica.

 _"Yo también"_ pensó.

— Entonces hablamos mañana. — Hiccup agarró el barril que había ido a buscar y salió de su casa.

·

El chico ya estaba en la playa donde había visto por primera vez a la sirena. Había salido antes con la intención de poder sorprender a la sirena con algo nuevo proveniente del mundo humano, tan solo esperaba que ella cumpliera con su parte y apareciera.

El sol se había escondido hace rato y la luna, que llevaba haciendo acto de presencia hacia bastante más, empezó a ser la fuente de iluminación principal de la noche que se acercaba. Hiccup se dio cuenta de que quizá se había apresurado en ir al lugar, porque comparando con la vez anterior, estaba más oscuro.

Astrid salió a la superficie para ubicarse. Estaba cerca de la costa, pero algo desorientada por la oscuridad. Había salido más tarde de lo que debería y no distinguía bien los grandes acantilados. Por un lado, vio pequeñas luces en lo alto del acantilado, pero por el otro, había una única fuente de luz, por lo que dedujo que era el humano. Volvió a meterse en el agua y nadó para acercarse allí.

La sorpresa que había preparado Hiccup para la sirena, se movía inquieto.

— Toothless, quédate quieto.

Toothless era un can negro con una mancha blanca en la cabeza, al que su madre consideró como un cruce entre un lobo y un perro doméstico por tener cualidades de los dos. Hiccup lo llevaba cuidando desde los diez años junto con su madre, pero desde hace poco, lo hacía solo.

Astrid salió en frente de Hiccup y el can empezó a ladrar, asustando a la sirena.

— Hola Hicc… ¿Qué es eso? — chilló asustada, quería sorprenderlo, pero no pudo.

— Hola… Es Toothless. Un… perro. — dudó entre perro y lobo, pero como ella, al parecer, no sabía la diferencia, lo omitió — Quieto Tooth.

El can se calmó con un par de caricias del joven, pero seguía mirando a la sirena con cautela y desconfianza.

— Te quedaste — susurró contenta y su sonrisa dejaba verlo con claridad.

— ¿Dijiste algo? — Hiccup oyó un murmullo, pero no llegó a entenderlo.

— Nada. — la sirena intentó acomodarse para estar más cerca de él, pero el perro Toothless seguía causándole impresión.

— Tranquila, no muerde.

— No estoy segura de eso… ¿por qué está aquí?

— Bueno… el otro día tuve que irme rápido, porque Toothless es uno de los animales a los que cuido. Quería que lo conocieras y así podemos hablar más tiempo. — un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Nunca había sido bueno para hablar con las jóvenes de Berk y estar hablando con una que lo pareciera… era cuanto menos, raro.

— Oh… es un detalle. — de inmediato, la sirena sacó un pergamino y con un trozo de coral terminado en punta, dibujó un esquema del perro y escribió su nombre.

— ¿Puedo verlo? — pidió Hiccup.

Astrid se avergonzó de la poca calidad de sus dibujos, pero al ver la insistencia del joven, se lo entregó. Una parte de ella quería salir de allí, pero otra quería recuperar ese pergamino, pues era uno de sus nuevos descubrimientos para su estudio.

— ¿Me dejas… el coral? — pidió y ella se la entregó. La observó con detenimiento y lo asimiló al carbón que utilizaba para dibujar.

Hiccup mejoró los trazos del animal y le devolvió el papel. Ella lo enrolló y rezó porque no hiciera preguntas sobre aquello. Al menos, no por el momento.

— ¿Cómo sabías que me iba a ir?

— Ya te dije, intuición. — desvió la mirada para evitar ser descubierta — pero no te has ido, así que fallé.

— No me voy por ahora — remarcó las últimas palabras — Mi padre quiere que nos vayamos de Berk. Estoy intentando retrasarlo lo más posible, pero… no creo poder.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?

— Si tan solo pudieras salir del agua… — cambió su gesto serio para poder ofrecerle una sonrisa algo forzada a la sirena — Lo siento Astrid, pero creo que no puedes hacer nada.

— Cuándo… ¿cuándo te irás?

— No lo sé…

Hiccup sentía que podía hablar con ella y muy por encima le contó el porqué no quería irse. Ella lo escuchó atentamente, entendiendo su pesar. Quería poder ayudarle a superarlo, quizá con un poco más de tiempo podría conseguirlo, pero si solo se veían cada luna llena, aquello iba a ser imposible.

— ¿Hay… alguna forma de que pueda verte antes del ocaso los días que no tengan luna llena? — preguntó tímidamente.

— No creo que pueda, ¿por qué?

— Bueno… las sirenas tenemos prohibido subir a la superficie y mucho mas prohibido acercarnos a la costa.

— ¿Te has escapado?

— Algo así.

Hiccup sopesó la situación. El trabajo en la forja no le daba el tiempo suficiente para ir a navegar antes del ocaso, pero si su idea de quedarse en Berk salía bien, él sería su propio jefe y tendría todo el tiempo del mundo. Existía una pequeña posibilidad de salir antes del ocaso.

— Hagamos una cosa — captó la atención de Astrid y siguió hablando — Existe una pequeñísima posibilidad de que pueda quedarme más tiempo, pero necesito un poco de tiempo para… asegurarme.

— Entonces, ¿qué sugieres?

— ¿Podrías volver aquí en dos días?

Astrid se quedó helada. Ir a la costa en un período de tiempo tan corto, podía causarle problemas a ella y a Storm, pero él se estaba arriesgando a ello, así que ¿por qué no?

— Lo intentaré.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Creen que Hiccup lo conseguirá o no? ¿Creen que Astrid será descubierta? A ver qué pasa en el siguiente.

 **Flopi216:** Ahora hay que ver si Hiccup consigue quedarse en Berk o no. De ello dependerá el hiccstrid del fic. En fin, saludos.

 **Zel-Ol:** Me alegra que te guste la historia. Tienes muchos interrogantes, ya verás cómo los siguientes capítulos se resuelven. Saludos.

 **Vivi-ntvg:** Está difícil, pero Hiccup tendrá un aliado. Y sí, empiezan a haber cosas entre ellos. No muy explicadas, pero ya en los siguientes se verá. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** ¿En serio crees que se va a ir? Porque creo que la mayoría quiere que no. En fin, es un misterio. Saludos.

 **Navid:** La madre de Astrid todavía no está enterada de nada, pero tendrá su momento. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Ana-Gami:** Ay, pobre del hiccstrid. Si Hiccup se va, pierde toda la emoción. (?) En el próximo capítulo, ya se verá. Saludos.

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, ojalá este también. Saludos.

 **videl S S:** Me alegra que te gustara ese momento. Hasta el próximo capítulo. Saludos.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, por leer y por comentar, también agradecer a los follow/favorite **Cathrina 57, Denisse W H D, Lady Aira H H, nahisasuhias, the-rider-sel, SkyllerFirstLight, nesari22, Angela Magic, videl S S, Cris Haddock Flynn, mariadelmonte, laloquita co, MeimiCaro-chan, Gaby Chanii, Love and Cute, DavidusCMT, all-you-need-is-suag, UnbreakableWarrior, Vivi-ntvg, ORQUIDEA671, outlanderx, ONCEUPONATIME HTTYD FROZEN, DragoViking, Grecia-Da, Princesa Cenicienta, irati53, SEBAS GG, Ana-Gami, Zel-Ol,**

En fin, hasta la próxima semana,

Heimao3


	11. Capítulo 10

Al fin termino un capítulo en hora. Al principio me dio guerra, pero al fin salió. Espero que les guste.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. El icon es propiedad de Eloa Ajz (pinterest)_

* * *

·

·

·

 **Mensajes en botella**

·

Capítulo 10

·

Astrid estaba renuente a despertarse por completo y comenzar con su rutina diaria. La noche anterior, había estado hablando con Hiccup hasta tarde y ahora le costaba mantenerse atenta a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. En unos momentos, tendría que ir a clases y no estaba segura de poder tener sus sentidos activos.

Si bien seguía dormida, que Camicazi estuviera hablando sin parar sobre temas poco interesantes para ella, no ayudaba.

— ¿A que sí, Astrid?

— Ajá.

— Podrías prestarme algo más de atención — se quejó la menor.

— Ya lo hago.

— Pareces dormida, ¿qué has estado haciendo hermana? ¿has subido a la superficie?

Fue entonces cuando algo hizo clic en su mente y la reacción no se hizo esperar, demasiado atolondrada para su gusto.

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡No! ¡Sabes que mamá lo prohibió!

— Y sabes tan bien como yo que nunca fue tu fuerte obedecer órdenes que vayan en contra de tus intereses.

Camicazi dejó de nadar y se cruzó de brazos en un intento de acorralar a su hermana y que desvelara sus sospechas.

— Piensa lo que quieras Camicazi. — Astrid había captado las intenciones de su hermana y optó por dejarla con la palabra en la boca y seguir nadando.

·

En Berk, Hiccup tampoco había pegado ojo. La noche anterior había hecho una casi promesa que estaba destinada al fracaso. ¿Quedarse? Conociendo a su padre, la respuesta sería la misma de siempre. Gobber era su única esperanza y tenía que hablar con él antes de que lo hiciera su padre.

Se levantó y se aseó rápidamente para correr al salón, donde su padre todavía no se había ido.

— Buenos días papá.

— Buenos días hijo. ¿Ya te vas?

— Eh… sí ¿por?

— Dile a Gobber que se pase por aquí cuando terminen de trabajar. Tengo asuntos importantes que hablar con él.

— Sí, claro… — contestó dubitativo.

Salió de la casa, un poco más tranquilo por tener el tiempo que estimaba suficiente para poder convencer a Gobber de que él se quedara. Tendría que hablar bien de Astrid para que no fuera tan necesario conocerla en persona, pues sería raro y no tendría posibilidades de quedarse.

— Buenos días Hiccup — saludó su mentor cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta de la forja.

— Buenos días Gobber. — no pronunció más palabras.

El joven muchacho se puso manos a la obra con los pedidos que tenía por delante. Se mantuvo en silencio, pensando en cuál sería el momento justo para poder pedirle el favor, pero Gobber se adelantó.

— ¿Qué te pasa muchacho? Normalmente estás más alegre a estas horas.

— Yo… tengo un problema.

— ¿Es por tu padre?

— Un poco… Necesito pedirte un favor…

— Espero no arrepentirme de esto — agarró una banqueta, se sentó y miró expectante a su aprendiz — A ver, dime.

— Le he pedido a mi padre que me dé tiempo para… solucionar un asunto y…

— Y quieres que lo convenza.

— Te prometo que si sale mal, estaré con ustedes antes de que se den cuenta.

— ¿Qué es ese "asunto" que tanto te aqueja?

— He… he conocido a alguien… — contestó dudoso.

— ¿No es mejor presentárnosla?

— Mi padre quiere que me case con ella. ¡Sin conocerla!

— Tráela, no creo que sea tan malo.

— Es que… — Hiccup pensó rápido, en su contestación se vería si contaba con el apoyo de Gobber o no — Tengo miedo de que mi padre recuerde viejos fantasmas del pasado, ¿entiendes? — contestó sincero.

Y era verdad que había pensado en la posibilidad de algún día presentarle a la que había elegido como su mujer y que su padre se derrumbara por el recuerdo de su madre. Ahora, con esa excusa y con que él quería marcharse de Berk, tampoco le parecía adecuado.

— No me parece correcto, Hiccup. — contestó serio el herrero.

— Lo sé, pero… ¿me ayudarás?

— No lo sé…

— De todos modos, gracias. — dijo cabizbajo — Y por si se me olvida decírtelo después, mi papá quiere que le vayas a ver después de terminar el día.

Hiccup volvió a sus tareas y dejó a Gobber pensando. El herrero sabía que aquel motivo que le había dado Hiccup podía ser suficiente para volver a entristecer a su amigo. La sola idea de irse, lo había alegrado, pues en el fondo, sabía que lo necesitaba. No para olvidar a Valka, sino para tener la mente tranquila y ocupada, porque recordar el accidente cada vez que salía de la casa, sintiendo la brisa marina, era un martirio para él. Hiccup encontraba alivio en el mar, pero su padre no.

Se sentía entre la espada y la pared, pero sabía qué tenía que hacer.

·

La situación en ambos mundos se estaba poniendo tensa. Astrid con su hermana y Hiccup con su padre. Ella, sabía callarla, pero también sabía que si se le metía algo en mente, nunca solía abandonarlo. Él, contaba con la carta de que Gobber hablara en su favor.

El joven salió a altamar para poder relajarse un poco. El solo pensar que al volver a casa, ya tendría una respuesta, lo ponía más nervioso de lo que estaba. Empezó a escribir su mensaje.

 _Mamá, ayúdame en esto. He conocido a alguien, pero seguro que ya lo sabes y seguramente a conozcas más que yo. No quiero irme de Berk. No quiero estar atado a otro sitio, porque este es mi hogar._

 _¿Qué hago?_

 _Te extraño. Te quiero._

 _Hiccup._

— Ayúdame mamá — soltó al aire.

·

Cuando Hiccup entró a su casa, vio a un serio Gobber junto con un serio Stoick que le estaban esperando. Entonces, dedujo lo que pasaba: habían tomado una decisión.

— Hola… — saludó tímidamente, intentado reducir la tensión del ambiente.

— Hiccup, siéntate por favor. — pidió su padre. Inmediatamente, sintió que Gobber lo había delatado y que estaba en serios problemas.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— Le he contado a Gobber tu propuesta de quedarte aquí hasta solucionar el asunto de la chica.

En ese momento, el herrero miró acusadoramente a Hiccup, quien sólo acertó a encogerse de hombros. Stoick continuó con la charla.

— Creo que no es tan descabellado. Gobber y yo creemos que ya tienes edad para "independizarte" y hacer tu vida. Por eso, tendrás que hacerte cargo de la forja.

Hiccup miró sorprendido tanto a su padre como a su mentor. Recibir su apoyo, era lo que necesitaba.

— No obstante, no quiero que esto signifique que te olvides de nosotros.

— Eso nunca — poco a poco, una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en su rostro.

— Pero — Stoick levantó la mano en señal de que no había acabado — Si algo que quiero, es que si no llega a salir bien, que vengas a encontrarte con nosotros en Outcast.

Hiccup sopesó bien la respuesta que iba a dar. Para empezar, la "chica" a la que había conocido, estaba en el agua, sin opciones de salir. Para terminar, no sabía si sería capaz de hacerse cargo de la forja. Realmente, solo había conseguido un mes más de estadía en Berk, porque su mentira no podría mantenerse más tiempo.

— Está bien papá. Si las cosas no se dan, iré con ustedes.

·

Astrid estaba nerviosa por la respuesta que le fuera a dar Hiccup. Storm la cubría en Oniria, pero antes de irse, tampoco es que le diera tantos ánimos. "Los humanos son impredecibles" dijo. Y era verdad.

Como no vio el bote en ningún sitio, decidió acercarse a la cueva, donde sí lo encontró.

— Astrid, ¿qué hace aquí?

— Bueno, tardabas mucho y tengo algo de prisa. ¿Tienes noticias?

— Sí… — había pensado mucho en si decirle la verdad o no, a fin de cuentas, tenían que separarse tarde o temprano, pero ¿por qué no aprovechar el poco tiempo que les quedaba?

— ¿Son buenas?

— Me quedo en Berk.

Astrid sonrió y vio en su mente un gran arco de posibilidades de subir a la costa para hablar con él.

— Entonces nos veremos más seguido. ¿No es genial?

Al ver la alegría en sus ojos, Hiccup se permitió sonreír para ella. Todavía no le daría las malas noticias.

— ¿Te viene bien que nos encontremos antes del ocaso?

— Sí, es perfecto.

— Entonces nos vemos mañana.

* * *

En fin, creo que va a empezar lo que viene siendo el nudo de la historia. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

 **MeimiCaro-chan:** Por ahora tiene el permiso de su padre, pero está arrepintiéndose de ello. Me gustan tus teorías y realmente, tampoco sé cómo va a seguir esto. Tengo claro el final (tengo dos finales) pero, el tiempo dirá. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Flopi216:** Por ahora no se va y Astrid está en la mira de su hermana. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Navid:** Bueno, intento ser un poco impredecible con los capítulos. Me alegra que te guste la trama, gracias. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **aileen:** Parecerá que no tuve infancia, pero no he visto la Sirenita. (ni Alicia en el país de las Maravillas, ni Pocahontas... la lista es larga) Supongo que tiene un toque a eso. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Bueno, en este ha quedado un poco claro lo que pasará después. El "he conocido a alguien" no le sirve como excusa para quedarse de por vida. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Nina Chilena:** Me alegro que te gustara, espero que este igual. Saludos.

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** Me alegro que te gustara el acercamiento, porque como dice Astrid, habrán más encuentros. Saludos.

 **Vivi-ntvg:** Me encantó tu review. Camicazi está atenta a cada movimiento, solo le faltan pruebas que lo demuestren. En fin, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Lady Aira H H:** Sí ha habido encuentro y por cómo ha terminado el capítulo, van a haber más. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **videl S S:** Me alegra que te guste, ahora se verán más seguido y todo. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, por leer y por comentar, también agradecer a los follow/favorite **Cathrina 57, Denisse W H D, Lady Aira H H, nahisasuhias, the-rider-sel, SkyllerFirstLight, nesari22, Angela Magic, videl S S, Cris Haddock Flynn, mariadelmonte, laloquita co, MeimiCaro-chan, Gaby Chanii, Love and Cute, DavidusCMT, all-you-need-is-suag, UnbreakableWarrior, Vivi-ntvg, ORQUIDEA671, outlanderx, ONCEUPONATIME HTTYD FROZEN, DragoViking, Grecia-Da, Princesa Cenicienta, irati53, SEBAS GG, Ana-Gami, Zel-Ol, Nina Chilena, jeremyjsegura, i wanted to be a writer,**

En fin, hasta la próxima semana,

Heimao3


	12. Capítulo 11

¡Al fin un capítulo que viene en hora! Espero que les guste. Me gustó escribirlo, porque casi salió solo.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. El icon es propiedad de Eloa Ajz (pinterest)_

* * *

·

·

·

 **Mensajes en botella**

 **·**

Capítulo 11

·

Con las últimas noticias, idas y venidas, a Hiccup le había faltado tiempo para despedirse de su padre. Habían pasado un par de días para que oficialmente se quedara a cargo de la forja y de su casa, donde se había criado desde pequeño. Al día siguiente de haberle dado la noticia a Astrid, fue a su encuentro, pero le pidió algo de tiempo para poder organizarse y no levantar sospechas de nada.

Como la forja había quedado bajo su cuidado –hasta que tuviera que cerrar y vender el establecimiento– decidió imponerse un nuevo horario de trabajo, uno que se amoldara a las visitas de Astrid y que le diera tiempo a visitar a sus queridos animales. Sería poco tiempo el que estuviera allí, pero lo explotaría al máximo.

Colgó el cartelito de "Cerrado" en la puerta y salió directo a su casa para organizar un poco aquello. Más tarde iría a ver a Toothless y a Astrid, justo antes del ocaso, y le daría algo en lo que había estado trabajando últimamente.

·

Astrid llevaba varios días sin salir a la superficie. Aparte de que Hiccup le pidió tiempo para poder organizar su trabajo y su hogar, lo había hecho por mantener a Camicazi en calma. Últimamente no iba al Vraket ni a la Coralina por estar con ella en la cueva de coral y no perderla de vista. Lo había notado el día en que sus amigas fueron a por ella y rechazó la oferta.

Pero ese día, sería diferente. Tenía que esquivarla a toda costa si no quería que la siguiese. Además, contaba con la ayuda de Storm para ello. Las primeras veces, subían las dos juntas para llegar más rápido, pero así como Hiccup le había presentado a Toothless, ella quería presentarle a su mejor amiga.

— ¿Estás lista?

"Sí, ¿dónde está tu hermana?"

— Perdida por ahí, entré en la biblioteca y salí por detrás. Tardará en darse cuenta.

"Bueno, si tú lo dices…"

— Vamos.

Astrid se sujetó a la aleta de Storm y nadaron juntas hacia la bahía donde se encontraron la primera y la segunda vez. Era su punto de encuentro desde entonces.

Al llegar vieron que Hiccup todavía no había llegado, por lo que permanecieron alejadas de la costa. La sirena podía salir más, pero Storm era una delfín y aunque salía del agua a respirar, tenía que estar en constante contacto con el agua.

Ambas dirigieron su vista al sol para calcular el tiempo que les quedaba antes de que el sol tocara el horizonte y para cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, Hiccup ya estaba cerca.

— Hola Astrid. — saludó el humano.

— Hola Hiccup. — respondió alegre la sirena.

— Voy a por Toothless, ¿me esperas? — dijo, encallando el bote en la arena.

— No me moveré de aquí.

Hiccup desapareció entre las rocas y la maleza de la costa, dejando a una curiosa Astrid esperando detrás. ¿Qué tanto habría detrás de esos arbustos?

"¿Qué es _Toothless_?"

— Es un perro. Lo que te enseñé el otro día en mi pergamino.

"Ah, nunca he visto uno."

— Bueno, hoy lo conocerás.

Momentos después, Toothless aparecía dando ladridos y metiéndose en el agua para llegar a la sirena. Al principio, ésta se asustó por el comportamiento tan repentino del perro, pero al ver que no era peligroso, dejó que éste se acercara.

— ¡Toothless! — chilló Astrid entre risas.

— No la llenes de baba, amigo. — cuando el can oyó la voz de su amo, corrió hacia él.

— ¿Qué tal estás hoy Astrid?

— Muy bien, te tengo una sorpresa.

— ¿Ah, si? ¿Cuál?

— Storm, ven — llamó la rubia.

La delfín se dejó ver un tanto lejos de donde estaban ellos, pero lo suficiente como para que Toothless volviera a meterse en el agua y acercarse. Storm gorjeó para alejarlo, pero de nada sirvió cuando el can siguió avanzando.

"Astrid, ayúdame." pidió.

— No te va a hacer nada, es inofensivo.

Hiccup se quedó perplejo al ver que Astrid le hablaba al delfín que había venido con ella.

— ¿Puedes… puedes hablar con él?

— Con ella — corrigió — Sí, ¿tú no puedes hablar con Toothless?

— Desgraciadamente, los humanos no tenemos esas cualidades.

— Es una pena. Storm es mi mejor amiga.

— Aunque no nos entendamos, Toothless también es mi mejor amigo.

Astrid se sorprendió con aquello, pero no lo juzgaría. Para la amistad no había barreras, sino, ellos tampoco serían amigos. ¿Amistad entre humano y sirena? Impensable para los tiempos que corrían.

"Oye, es divertido."

— ¿Qué ha dicho Storm?

— Que le agrada Toothless.

Ambos sonrieron al ver que sus compañeros se llevaran bien aun siendo especies diferentes y conviviendo en ambientes diferentes, prácticamente como ellos.

— Eh… Astrid, te he traído algo.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó ilusionada.

Hiccup sacó de su morral un cuaderno cosido y ataviado por él mismo. Tenía hojas que se asemejaban a sus pergaminos y las cubiertas eran de cuero.

— Espero que te guste. Es para tus apuntes o… para lo que quieras en realidad.

Cuando Astrid lo tomó, sus manos rozaron las de él y el mismo escalofrío de la primera vez la recorrió desde la punta de sus dedos hasta el final de su aleta, esta vez, mezclado con algo que no supo descifrar.

— Oh, pero qué tonto. — se palmeó la frente — ¿Cómo vas a sumergirlo en el agua?

— Mira.

Astrid sumergió el cuaderno y al mismo tiempo que lo hacía, una película impermeable lo rodeaba, tomando la misma textura que sus pergaminos. El joven humano quedó impresionado ante aquello. La magia existía de verdad.

El astro rey empezó a esconderse en el horizonte, señal de que Astrid y Storm tendrían que volver a Oniria. Ambas se alejaron de la costa, y antes de sumergirse, se despidieron de Hiccup y de Toothless.

·

Durante los días siguientes, se volvió una costumbre encontrarse los cuatro en la pequeña bahía al otro lado del acantilado que daba pie a la aldea. Allí nadie los molestaba y podían pasar un rato en paz.

Astrid y Storm salían con toda la cautela posible de Oniria, seguras de que nadie las seguía, pero ese día las cosas fueron diferentes.

Camicazi vio perfectamente cómo una sirena y una delfín nadaban a gran velocidad hacia la civilización humana. Dedujo que los días anteriores, cuando la perdía de vista, hacían lo mismo y se sintió burlada. Llegaría al fondo de todo eso y si hiciera falta, la descubriría ante su madre por romper las reglas.

·

En la bahía, humano y sirena hablaban de cómo habían tenido su día. No era tan diferente a como se lo imaginaban. Según lo que contaba Astrid de que ella iba a algo parecido a la escuela y que se la consideraría adulta en la siguiente estación, supuso que tendría diecisiete o dieciocho años en años de humano.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y eso es mucho? — preguntó curiosa.

— No, significa que estás en la flor de la juventud.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Cuántos tienes?

— Veintiuno. Soy algo mayor que tú. ¿Cuántos años tengo yo en Oniria?

— Allí nos medimos con lunas. Yo por ejemplo, nací con la _luna fría_. Aún faltan cinco ciclos para que pueda sumar otra.

— Entonces, ¿cuántas lunas tienes?

— Diecinueve lunas. ¿En qué luna naciste tú?

— No sabría decirte.

— Descuida, seguro que en Oniria hay algún manuscrito que relacione los años humanos con las lunas.

El sol volvía a caer y Astrid tenía que irse. Otra tarde juntos que descubrían algo de ambos mundos. Se despidieron, esperando que llegara el día siguiente para descubrir algo más.

* * *

En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Se avecinan problemas en el paraíso.

Explico la _luna fría._ Tradicionalmente se asigna un nombre especial a cada Luna Llena del año, aunque la regla para determinar cual nombre asignar ha cambiado en el transcurso de la historia. Los nombres tradicionales para cada Luna Llena en el año son de acuerdo a la tradición Inglesa y Norteamericana. (En el fic usaré la norteamericana.) Elegí la "luna fría" para Astrid por la relación con el agua. Para Hiccup ya la tengo pensada, pero se verá en otro capítulo.

 **aileen:** A mi me interesaban más los dibujitos de la tele, meh. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Lo malo es que sea condicionado, pero sí, por ahora se queda. Poco a poco se van conociendo. Saludos.

 **Flopi216:** Eso ya se verá. Ya tengo el final pensado y bueno, ya se verá. Saludos.

 **Vivi-ntvg:** Y tan interesantes, en el próximo capítulo o en el siguiente, no sé. El tiempo les corre en contra, pero solo él lo sabe. Saludos.

 **navid:** Aw, me halaga leer eso. Me alegro que te guste y que le tengas esa consideración. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** Me alegro que te guste. Además, así se van conociendo. Saludos.

 **Ana-Gami:** Un poco impulsiva, dentro de todo, es así como la conocemos. Habrá lío, pero primero con su hermana. Si se entera Bertha, ¡se desata el mismísimo Helheim! Saludos.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, por leer y por comentar, también agradecer a los follow/favorite **Cathrina 57, Denisse W H D, Lady Aira H H, nahisasuhias, the-rider-sel, SkyllerFirstLight, nesari22, Angela Magic, videl S S, Cris Haddock Flynn, mariadelmonte, laloquita co, MeimiCaro-chan, Gaby Chanii, Love and Cute, DavidusCMT, all-you-need-is-suag, UnbreakableWarrior, Vivi-ntvg, ORQUIDEA671, outlanderx, ONCEUPONATIME HTTYD FROZEN, DragoViking, Grecia-Da, Princesa Cenicienta, irati53, SEBAS GG, Ana-Gami, Zel-Ol, Nina Chilena, jeremyjsegura, i wanted to be a writer, Vitany Love, karinamorenod, AnnieJackson16,**

En fin, hasta la próxima semana,

Heimao3


	13. Capítulo 12

¡Holis! No tengo mucho que decirles. Espero que les guste el capítulo.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. El icon es propiedad de Eloa Ajz (pinterest)_

* * *

·

·

·

 **Mensajes en botella**

 **·**

Capítulo 12

·

Astrid llegó a Oniria con Storm. La delfín la acompañó a su cueva para evitar encontrarse con Camicazi y tener que dar explicaciones falsas y de las que luego se arrepintiera. Pero no pudo. Su terca hermana la siguió hasta sus aposentos, en busca de respuestas.

— ¿De dónde vienes hermana?

— De las fosas.

— Qué raro. Te vi irte al este y creo que por allí hay de todo menos fosas.

"No creas Camicazi, hemos ido a explorar por allí y te sorprendería las cosas que hemos encontrado." Storm intentaba apaciguar las cosas entre las hermanas o allí se desataría un caos.

— Como sea. — al ver el mutuo apoyo entre ambas, decidió no entrometerse más.

Cuando Camicazi se fue, esperaron unos momentos para asegurarse de que estuviera a una distancia prudente para poder seguir hablando.

"Eso estuvo cerca"

— A veces creo que algún día subirá a la costa con mi madre y todo el Consejo.

"Hay que tener cuidado."

·

Hiccup y Astrid charlaban animadamente en la bahía que era su punto de encuentro. El joven humano deleitaba los oídos de su acompañante con otra de sus aventuras.

— ¿En serio hiciste eso? — preguntó sorprendida.

— Sí, fue una de las cosas más peligrosas que he hecho en mi vida, pero no me arrepiento.

— Volar suena peligroso.

— El amigo de mi padre estaba convencido de que podría si creaba el armatoste necesario.

— Con fe siempre se puede. — sonrió.

— Ojalá pudieras salir del agua, te enseñaría todo lo que sé.

— Y yo podría contarte todo lo que sé del océano.

Ambos tenían miradas soñadoras, a sabiendas que aquello no era posible. Una sirena no podía salir del agua y un humano, apenas aguantaba debajo del agua.

·

En las costas de Berk, al otro lado del acantilado, Astrid buscaba un sitio para poder salir del agua y estar así más cerca de Hiccup. Encontró un saliente compuesto por varias rocas y lo llevó hasta allí. El joven encalló su barca en la arena y acompañado de Toothless, caminó con cuidado hasta llegar al final, donde Astrid lo esperaba sentada en una roca. Storm nadaba cerca de ellos.

— ¿Puedes?

— Sí, tranquila.

Astrid se preocupó al ver que le era difícil trepar por esas rocas, pero cuando Hiccup llegó a su lado y le sonrió, supuso que no era para tanto.

Toothless, en sus cuatro patas, andaba con normalidad, pero en cuanto vio a la delfín en el agua, saltó para zambullirse con ella. Salpicó tanto a Hiccup como a Astrid, aunque a ella no le afectaba en absoluto.

— ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? — Hiccup asintió — El otro día pasé a la libreta que me diste los apuntes que tenía y como dibujar no se me da muy bien quería pedirte si me harías un boceto de Toothless. — pidió — Por favor.

— Claro, porqué no. — Astrid le extendió la libreta y él buscó la última página escrita para poder hacer el boceto de su perro.

La sirena se quedó mirando el gesto de concentración que se le había quedado en el rostro, pero también notó que había algo más. No quiso distraerlo con sus preguntas, por lo que hasta que no terminó, no lo interrumpió.

— Ten, espero que te guste.

— Gracias.

— No hay de qué.

Astrid guardó la libreta en su morral y cuando se dio la vuelta, notó que Hiccup tenía la mirada perdida en el mar.

— ¿Te pasa algo? No pareces muy contento. — inquirió la sirena.

— Bueno… digamos que hace poco perdí a alguien muy importante. — contestó cabizbajo.

— ¿Quién? — preguntó, pero ya sabía la respuesta.

— A mi madre.

— Lo siento mucho. Puedes hablar conmigo si quieres.

Astrid posó una de sus manos en la mano de él y lo miró a los ojos. Hiccup supo que era sincera con sus palabras al sentir ese contacto tan cercano y amigable.

Esa tarde, la sirena pudo relacionar varias cosas.

·

En Oniria, Camicazi vio cuándo llegaba Astrid de la superficie. Todavía no tenía pruebas concluyentes de que estuviera desobedeciendo las órdenes estrictas de su madre, pero observarla era la única manera de conseguirlas. Cuando su hermana pasó a su lado junto con su amiga delfín, la saludó como si nada pasase. Sus sospechas se alimentaban con cada escapada de la sirena mayor.

Astrid había intentado por todos los medios hacer sonreír al humano y por poco, casi lo había logrado, pero no se quedó satisfecha con el resultado.

Hiccup le había confesado que una de sus mayores preocupaciones de irse de Berk, es que perdería todo contacto con su madre y no quería eso. Allí había vivido toda su infancia y su juventud. Era cierto que también había perdido a su madre allí, pero esa era la razón para sentir que su recuerdo no se perdía. Astrid se sintió pequeña por no poder ayudarlo de la manera que esperaba. Era la segunda vez que no podía.

— Storm, me gustaría ayudarlo, ¿qué hago?

"Astrid, esto ya no es por tu investigación, ¿verdad?"

— No… no lo sé. — contestó.

"Piensa bien lo que haces y no cometas una locura. Nos vemos mañana."

— Hasta mañana.

La sirena sopesó el último comentario de la delfín y concluyó en que tenía razón. Ya poco le importaban las causas de la separación de razas ni el porqué de muchas cosas que los humanos hacían. Ahora era otra cosa la que la movía a ir a la costa para verlo. Temía estar cayendo en algún truco, pero se sentía tan bien esa sensación, que lo descartó de inmediato. Ningún tipo de magia podía hacer que sus escamas vibraran con un simple roce.

·

En la hora libre de estudio que tenían entre clases, Astrid nadó hacia la biblioteca en busca de respuestas. Hiccup estaba entrando en su mente más de lo que hubiera querido y empezaba a pensar que estaba adentrándose más en su ser.

El día anterior, pensó en qué pasaría con ella el día que Hiccup se fuera de Berk a Outcast. Allí no había costa y por mucho que quisiera, no podría verlo. La sola idea, hizo que un escalofrío la recorriera. No, no podía permitirlo.

Según él le había contado, la excusa que usó con su padre era que había conocido a alguien, una humana que realmente no existía, pero que había servido para que él le dejara extender su estancia en Berk. La condición de todo era que si no funcionaba, iría a Outcast con él.

Necesitaba respuestas a una única pregunta: ¿qué posibilidades había de cambiar cola por piernas?

Sonó justo a lo que Storm le había dicho que evitara, pero era algo urgente. Ella no quería que Hiccup se fuera y él tampoco quería irse. Ella lo veía bastante claro.

Encontró varias leyendas sobre el tema, pero ninguna que se acercara a la realidad. Aquello iba a ser difícil.

Habían escritos que hablaban de una piedra perdida en las fosas más profundas de océano, pero no tenía tiempo ni resistencia como para buscarla. También había una leyenda que dictaba la existencia de una tiara que concedía cualquier anhelo del corazón, pero de ella no habían pautas para conseguirla. Encontró otras que hablaban de un "pez soñador", el cual cumplía un deseo siempre que lo encontraras, pero su hábitat estaba demasiado lejos.

Piedras, objetos de orfebrería y seres acuáticos en apariencia normal que habitaban lejos. No le parecía viable irse de Oniria a ciegas para encontrar un objeto y cambiar su cuerpo para luego volver y que él ya se hubiera ido. El tiempo corría en su contra.

Necesitaba el consejo de Storm para poder tomar la decisión adecuada.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Ha sido un poco todo de golpe, pero en el próximo espero poder soltar una verdadera bomba.

 **KatnissSakura:** Precisamente la imagen fue uno de los problemas que tuve al publicar el fic. Sabía que daría a entender que eran jóvenes y no encontré otra más acorde, así que no pudo hacer. En fin. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Flopi216:** Me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que este también. Saludos

 **aileen:** Camicazi siempre en medio... a ver qué hace, recemos porque no la descubra. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Nina Chilena:** Me alegro que te gustara, espero que este también. Saludos.

 **Navid:** Se avecinan problemas en Oniria, sobre todo para la sirena. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Zel-Ol:** Lo de las edades salió de última. No pensaba hablar sobre ello, pero me pareció interesante dar mi propia versión a la comparación entre sirenas y humanos. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Ana-Gami:** Lamentablemente Camicazi se entromete en todo. Típico de hermanas pequeñas. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Vivi-ntvg:** La relación sirena-humano va sobre ruedas, pero a su alrededor, todo son problemas. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Cris Haddock:** Ahora que ya te has puesto al día, espero que te hayan gustado los capítulo. Este incluido. Saludos.

 **SEBAS GG:** No te preocupes, siempre que tengas tiempo y puedas dejar un review, por corto que sea, lo apreciaré. Gracias por leer. Intento hacer los capítulos más largos, pero en concreto, este fic tiene actualizaciones que se hacen el mismo día de publicación por lo que a veces no tengo tiempo para alargarlos lo más que pueda. No obstante, creo que para el próximo capítulo, sí que podré. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** Me alegra que te gustara su aparición y la relación de interés curiosidad de Hiccup y Astrid. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **videl S S:** Algo de atracción se empieza a notar por parte de ambos. Al menos en este capítulo han quedado igualados. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, por leer y por comentar, también agradecer a los follow/favorite **Cathrina 57, Denisse W H D, Lady Aira H H, nahisasuhias, the-rider-sel, SkyllerFirstLight, nesari22, Angela Magic, videl S S, Cris Haddock Flynn, mariadelmonte, laloquita co, MeimiCaro-chan, Gaby Chanii, Love and Cute, DavidusCMT, all-you-need-is-suag, UnbreakableWarrior, Vivi-ntvg, ORQUIDEA671, outlanderx, ONCEUPONATIME HTTYD FROZEN, DragoViking, Grecia-Da, Princesa Cenicienta, irati53, SEBAS GG, Ana-Gami, Zel-Ol, Nina Chilena, jeremyjsegura, i wanted to be a writer, Vitany Love, karinamorenod, AnnieJackson16,tatiana abadejo**

En fin, hasta la próxima semana,

Heimao3


	14. Capítulo 13

Siento llegar algo tarde. Tuve un día algo ajetreado, pero aquí está. Espero que les guste el capítulo.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. El icon es propiedad de Eloa Ajz (pinterest)_

* * *

·

·

·

 **Mensajes en botella**

 **·**

Capítulo 13

·

"Hola Astrid"

— Hola Storm, ¿cómo estás?

La sirena había quedado en encontrarse con la delfín en el área limítrofe de Oniria, lejos de los ojos avisores de su hermana.

"Muy bien ¿y tú? ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?"

Astrid sacó de su morral un pergamino. Lo abrió para mostrarle unos últimos descubrimientos que había hecho el día anterior en la biblioteca.

— Ayer estuve averiguando maneras de que Hiccup no se vaya de Berk. Algo así como pedir un deseo.

En ese momento, la sirena le ocultó las verdaderas intenciones de sus investigaciones. Si le hacía ver que ella no tendría nada que ver en dicho deseo, estaba segura de que la ayudaría.

"Creo que no estás barajando una última opción"

— ¿Cuál?

"Death Song, la hechicera del mar."

— No aparece en ninguno de los libros que consulté ayer. ¿Qué sabes? — Astrid cerró el pergamino y puso especial atención a su amiga.

"Cuenta la leyenda que una vez fue la princesa sirena más hermosa que habitó el océano. Se dice que fue de las primeras que subió a la superficie, por ser de la realeza." Astrid sonrió por el parecido con su historia. "Conoció un humano y se enamoró perdidamente de él, tanto, que, con su magia, halló la forma de tener piernas y cola a su antojo, pues así como lo amaba a él, amaba su hogar y a su familia."

— ¿Qué pasó para que se convirtiera en la "hechicera del mar"?

"El humano la traicionó. Al principio se encontraban a escondidas, ella en el agua y él en tierra, pero en una de esas veces que Death Song salió del agua, él la alejó de la costa y le tendieron una emboscada."

— ¿Por qué?

"Por ese entonces corría el rumor de que si cazabas un ser mágico, éste te provendría de magia y fortuna. Por eso la apresaron, alejándola del mar y de sus seres queridos."

— Debió de ser horrible.

"Cuentan que Death Song, en su encierro, perdió la fe en todos aquellos que andaban sobre la tierra. Perdió toda esperanza en el amor y se volvió más oscura. Toda la magia que tenía dentro, la usó para escapar."

— ¿Lo consiguió?

"Sí, pero a un alto precio. La tristeza la consumía y para cuando consiguió volver con su familia, la repudiaron por haber elegido a un humano antes que a su propia raza. La desterraron de su colonia y nadie volvió a saber de ella."

Astrid se llevó las manos a la boca, en muestra de su sorpresa por tales actos.

"Tiempo después, Death Song, volvió a aparecer convertida en la Hechicera del mar. Había entrenado con su magia, alimentada de odio y resentimiento, atacó la aldea del humano que la traicionó para después ir y atacar su propia colonia."

— Ella… ¿aún vive?

"Su magia le dio vida eterna. Dicen que habita en una cueva marina al este de las fosas y cerca de la costa. También dice que a ella sólo van corazones desesperados y que el precio que pagan, es muy alto."

— Las fosas están cerca de aquí. — Astrid empezó a maquinar un plan en su mente.

"Pero… ¿qué tenías pensado?"

Astrid dejó de pensar en cuanto oyó la voz de Storm. La miró y solo entonces, la delfín vio la luz que sus ojos reflejaban. Una locura.

"No me digas que es lo que creo que estás pensando."

— No sé qué tan cerca puedas estar, pero sí. Quiero subir a la superficie y…

"Convertir tu cola en piernas…" terminó la frase la delfín. "¿Para qué? ¿Cambiarías _tu_ mundo por el _suyo_?"

Esas palabras fueron un golpe de realidad para la sirena. ¿Acaso ella sería como Death Song? No, de una forma u otra, sabía que Hiccup no haría eso. Quizá no le conocía del todo, pero de alguna forma era consciente de que no era así. Su aura decía todo lo contrario. Pero aún así, probaría ir por otro camino para conseguir su ayuda.

— Storm, creo que no me equivoco. No quiero ir por él, quiero conocer tierra firme y todos sus misterios.

"¿Segura que es solo por eso?"

— Sí, será temporal. — dijo, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que eso no era cierto.

"Entonces, supongo que te ayudaré."

— Gracias — Astrid la abrazó, aunque Storm se removió un poco en el gesto.

"Solo espero que no hagas una locura."

·

— Esta vez, me gustaría que me contaras algo de ti, Astrid.

— Bueno… de pequeña me perdí en el Vraket. Aunque en mi defensa, no me perdí, me escondí para que mi madre no me viera.

Hiccup rió.

— ¿Qué es un Vraket?

— Es parecido a tu bote, pero mucho más grande y está debajo del agua. Está algo deteriorado, pero las sirenas menores, suelen ir allí a encontrarse con tritones de sus mismas lunas.

— ¿Tritones?

— Digamos que si tú fueras un ser marino, serías un tritón.

Hiccup silbó sorprendido. Puso especial interés cuando Astrid empezó a hablar de las fosas marinas, de la fauna y la flora oceánica y todos los seres que habitaban allí.

— Me gustaría poder tener aleta para que me enseñaras todo eso.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó ella.

— Sí, ¿por qué no? Parece todo tan interesante y… mágico.

Astrid suspiró. Había un detalle que se le escapaba.

— Lo malo de todo eso, es que entre sirenas y tritones, llegada una edad, no se pueden juntar si no es en época de…

Astrid enrojeció de repente. Hiccup no supuso la razón, por lo que preguntó inocentemente.

— ¿De qué?

— De… apareamiento.

Enseguida, el joven humano entendió el porqué de su sonrojo. Evitó preguntas incómodas y cualquier otro tipo de pregunta sobre el tema.

·

Cuando Astrid volvía a Oniria de su encuentro con Hiccup, no se detuvo a pensar que alguien la estaría observando.

En la zona limítrofe, escondida entre los corales, Camicazi recordaba mentalmente desde dónde venía su hermana. Según los mapas que había consultado, en esa dirección solo se encontraba la civilización humana.

— No está bien desobedecer a nuestra madre, hermanita.

·

A la tarde siguiente, Astrid volvió a subir a la superficie a encontrarse con Hiccup. En el mismo rincón de rocas, el castaño le contó otra de sus aventuras de alguno de sus viajes que hizo cuando era niño. La sirena quedó maravillada con sus descripciones. Los lugares se le antojaron maravillosos y sus experiencias, aún más.

Los sentimientos que estaba desarrollando en su interior, se quedaban pequeños con todo lo que creía que tierra firme podía ofrecerle. A cada segundo que pasaba, intentaba convencerse más y más de que la verdadera razón por la que quería convertirse, era por descubrir un mundo nuevo, no que esa razón tuviera un nombre en concreto.

— Es asombroso Hiccup. — la sonrisa plasmada en su cara decía que así lo era.

— Ojalá pudiera enseñarte esos lugares. — comentó emocionado el chico — De pequeño, mi sueño era recorrer mundo.

— ¿Y ahora?

— Lo sigue siendo, pero visto lo visto… se va a quedar en un sueño.

— Seguro que consigues cumplirlo algún día. Aquí en tierra firme, todo parece ser más fácil.

— Me encantaría poder cumplirlo y tenerte a mi lado.

— Y a mi me encantaría acompañarte.

Ambos se miraron y rieron, quitándole importancia a las confesiones que habían hecho. Desviaron su mirada al horizonte, para ver que el sol ya volvía a estar a escasos metros de encontrarse con el mar.

— Tengo que irme.

— ¿Te veo mañana?

Astrid saltó al agua y respondió a su pregunta con una sonrisa. Se despidió con la mano y se sumergió para volver a Oniria.

Para cuando la sirena llegó a la colonia y se dirigió a su hogar, su hermana menor la estaba esperando pacientemente, como quien ha descubierto un gran secreto.

— ¿Dónde andabas Astrid?

— Por última vez, Camicazi, no tienes por qué estar siempre al tanto de lo que hago o dejo de hacer.

— ¿Y mamá? — la miró desafiante.

— Yo solo respondo ante ella. — Astrid movió su cola airosa y salió nadando de allí. Presentía que su hermana sabía algo, pero no le daría más motivos para sospechar.

Cuando llegó a su cueva de coral, Storm la estaba esperando.

"Al fin llegas" gorjeó a modo de saludo.

— ¿Descubriste algo?

"Tal y como pediste, pregunté por ahí si sabían algo de la existencia de Death Song y conseguí información valiosa."

— Cuenta. — instó a la delfín.

"Está más cerca de lo que pensamos. ¿Sabes ese sitio en el que nos encontramos con Hiccup y Toothless?" La sirena asintió. "Al otro lado de ese saliente rocoso, hay un acantilado muy escarpado y algún que otro farallón. Esos farallones son la salida a tierra de la Hechicera."

— Entonces, ella vive en el agua, ¿verdad?

"Sí, en una cueva submarina a la que solo se accede a nado, aunque también sale a tierra. Las gaviotas me contaron que algunos búhos la vieron caminar por el bosque en las noches de luna llena."

— No hay que perder el tiempo. — declaró Astrid. Su plan todavía estaba pendiente de confirmar en ciertos puntos que quedaban sueltos, pero estaba segura que su capacidad de improvisación la ayudaría.

"Solo hay dos inconvenientes."

— ¿Cuáles?

"Primero, Death Song sólo se deja ver cada cuarto de luna. Segundo, dicen que sus hechizos se hacen permanentes tras pasar la luna llena."

— No los veo como inconvenientes. Falta poco para cuarto de ciclo y un cuarto más para luna llena. Tiempo justo y necesario para contárselo a Hiccup y que me ayude. ¿Crees que lo hará?

"Por supuesto que sí."

* * *

Ups, creo que me pasé con el capítulo. Escribí sin mirar cuántas palabras llevaba y salió un poquito más largo a lo que acostumbro para este fic.

Creo que era algo predecible que saliera un personaje como el que he pintado en _Death Song._ Estoy trabajando en unos bocetos y esta vez, espero poder subirlos a la página. En un principio, iba a ser "la bruja del mar" pero creo que ese nombre le dan a la mala de la Sirenita. Un poco predecible, pero espero sorprenderles.

 **aileen:** Y ahora tiene una evidencia más poderosa. A ver qué hace con lo que sabe. En efecto, está planeando una locura. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **MeimiCaro-chan:** Tomo nota de evitar bikini. Nah, su primer momento en tierra firme no va a ser precisamente, buscando ropa (?), mejor dicho, Hiccup correteando para buscar ropa (?). Leyendo tu review, reconsideré el hecho de mencionar que Hiccup también estaba interesado en cambiar sus piernas por una aleta, ya que en el microresumen original del fic, directamente anoté que era inviable y que ni lo mencionaría. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Me alegro que te gustaran los métodos. El del "pez soñador" lo saqué de una película que veía mi hermana pequeña de más pequeña aún. No recuerdo cuál. En fin, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Nina Chilena:** El capítulo en sí está un poquito mas largo. Me alegra que te gustara y muchas gracias por tu consideración y el favorite/follow. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Flopi216:** Cada vez está más cerca de conseguirlo, pero quién sabe qué pasará con Camicazi alerta. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Navid:** Todavía tus preguntas no tienen respuesta, pero en el siguiente se responderán algunas. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Vivi-ntvg:** Poco probable... esas probabilidades van en aumento. Me imagino a las musas y Megara jaja. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Poquito a poco van construyendo algo entre los dos. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Ana-Gami:** Son un amor complicado, dejémoslo en eso. Al menos, por ahora. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **videl SS:** No quería poner todo en un solo capítulo, por eso lo separé y se notó en Astrid más tarde. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **the-rider-sel:** En este capítulo se ha desvelado cómo lo intentará conseguir. Y Camicazi... bueno, es complicado. Cuando termines el reto, avisa. Quiero ser la primera en leerlo. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, por leer y por comentar, también agradecer a los follow/favorite **Cathrina 57, Denisse W H D, Lady Aira H H, nahisasuhias, the-rider-sel, SkyllerFirstLight, nesari22, Angela Magic, videl S S, Cris Haddock Flynn, mariadelmonte, laloquita co, MeimiCaro-chan, Gaby Chanii, Love and Cute, DavidusCMT, all-you-need-is-suag, UnbreakableWarrior, Vivi-ntvg, ORQUIDEA671, outlanderx, ONCEUPONATIME HTTYD FROZEN, DragoViking, Grecia-Da, Princesa Cenicienta, irati53, SEBAS GG, Ana-Gami, Zel-Ol, Nina Chilena, jeremyjsegura, i wanted to be a writer, Vitany Love, karinamorenod, AnnieJackson16,tatiana abadejo, L'esperitLlop**

En fin, hasta la próxima semana,

Heimao3


	15. Capítulo 14

Siento que venga tarde, espero que les guste.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. El icon es propiedad de Eloa Ajz._

* * *

·

·

·

 **Mensajes en botella**

 **·**

Capítulo 14

·

Astrid tenía planeado subir esa tarde a la superficie y contarle por fin la buena nueva a Hiccup. Necesitaba su ayuda para acercarse a la cueva marina y después de convertirse, necesitaría ayuda para poder vivir en tierra firme.

Había recogido su cabello en su trenza habitual y preparado su morral con la libreta que él le había regalado. Estaba lista, solo esperaba a Storm e irían juntas a la costa.

Dejó una nota en la cueva de su madre con que estaría estudiando en la biblioteca con Storm, para evitar que los comentarios de Camicazi a su vuelta levantaran sospecha alguna.

— Vamos Storm.

Sirena y delfín nadaron rápidas hacia la costa. Tenían el tiempo justo al volver, ya que Bertha volvería antes. Por eso la razón de dejar la nota.

Al llegar a la superficie, esperaron un rato hasta que apareciera Hiccup. Se saludaron y volvieron a quedarse solas para esperar a que él volviera con Toothless.

"¿Estás nerviosa?" preguntó Storm.

— Un poco. Tengo miedo que no le guste la idea y quedarme sola ante el peligro.

"Es verdad, pero creo que él te ayudará. Ante todo, son amigos, ¿no?"

— Sí, amigos. — aunque muy en el fondo, sabía que aquello era lo más cercano a la definición de su relación, también sabía que quería algo más. Por pequeño que fuera.

Unos ladridos las desconcentraron. Toothless se acercaba alegre a ellas, dando unos lametones a Astrid antes de alejarse con Storm.

— Siento haber tardado. — se disculpó Hiccup.

— No te preocupes. — contestó Astrid con una sonrisa.

En tierra, él caminó hasta el saliente, mientras que en el agua, ella nadaba hasta el mismo sitio. Con ayuda de las rocas y con la fuerza de sus manos, trepó para poder sentarse sobre su cola y esperó a que Hiccup llegara a su lado.

— ¿Qué tal estás Astrid? Parece… como si te hubieran dado una buena noticia.

— Bueno, esperaba poder darte yo una buena noticia.

El joven humano se sorprendió por la respuesta que le dio la sirena y la instó con un gesto de curiosidad a que se lo contara.

— Bueno, he… he encontrado la forma de poder salir a la superficie.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó sorprendido. Ella asintió. — Eso es genial, ¿cómo?

— Con magia.

La respuesta parecía sencilla, pero aunque Hiccup no lo supiera bien, podía deducir que aquello sería más complicado de lo que sonaba. Astrid vio un deje de desaprobación en el rostro del humano, por lo que procedió a explicárselo.

— Hay una leyenda que trata de una sirena que podía cambiar su cola por piernas a su antojo y que salió a la superficie para conocer el mundo humano — Astrid le ocultó la verdadera razón de Death Song para salir a la superficie — Lo malo es que… lo que encontró, la decepcionó y al volver a su hogar, la desterraron.

— Eso no suena bien.

— Se convirtió en la Hechicera del mar.

— A ver si adivino. — Hiccup se aclaró la garganta — Quieres ir a ver a la Hechicera del mar para que te ayude, ¿verdad?

— Exacto y necesito tu ayuda para llegar a ella y para salir del agua. No sé cómo funcionan las cosas en tierra firme, así que necesitaré un guía. — su mirada decidida cambió por una suplicante — ¿Me ayudarías?

Hiccup se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Por una parte, quería con todas sus ganas que Astrid pudiera conocer tierra firme, pero por otra, la magia sonaba peligrosa, sobre todo viniendo de alguien con un turbio pasado.

— Cuenta conmigo. — el joven posó su mano en la de ella. — Cuando quieras.

Astrid sonrió y luego se dio cuenta de aquel contacto que habían hecho. Podía sentir que lo había dicho sinceramente, que podía contar con él.

Normalmente sentía un escalofrío cuando sus manos se rozaban, pero esta vez, fue distinto. Lo sintió cálido, al igual que él. Ninguno mostró signos de incomodidad, así que no quitaron las manos.

La sirena sabía que tenía más que contar, pero decidió olvidarlo por un rato y disfrutar de ese instante.

·

En Oniria, Bertha había llegado temprano a su hogar entre los corales. Las reuniones del consejo eran agotadoras. Cansada, nadó hasta su cueva, donde vio la nota que le había dejado su hija mayor.

Últimamente, Astrid se pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, así que no le extrañó en absoluto. Que estuviera centrada en sus estudios era un problema menos. Camicazi no estaba en los alrededores, por lo que aprovechó el momento de paz para recostarse en sus aposentos.

Camicazi nadaba recorriendo los sitios en los que había una pequeña posibilidad de que estuviera su hermana. En el Vraket no estaba, en las fosas, tampoco. Paseó por la Coralina para encontrarse con Heather, quien le informó que llevaba sin verla desde que salió veloz de clase.

El último sitio que comprobó fue la biblioteca, donde tampoco había rastro de ella. Decidió que volver a casa era la mejor opción.

Cuando llegó, se encontró con que su madre salía de su cueva tras una renovadora siesta. Esa era la oportunidad que estaba esperando.

— Hola mamá.

— Buenas tardes hija.

Sin rodeos, Camicazi sacó el tema del que tanto quería hablar.

— Mamá, ¿dónde te dijo Astrid que iba a estar?

— En la biblioteca.

— ¿Estás segura? — inquirió Camicazi.

— ¿Por qué tu hermana habría de mentirme?

— Por nada, claro está. — había perdido una batalla, pero no la guerra. — ¿Por qué no vamos a buscarla y tenemos otra salida de madre e hijas?

— No me parece mala idea. — con tanta sospecha por parte de su hija menor.

Nadaron en dirección a la biblioteca en silencio. Bertha acabó despertando su propia curiosidad. Confiaba en su hija mayor, pero la conocía bien como para saber que no sería la primera vez que incumplía una orden.

Cuando llegaron al establecimiento y preguntaron por Astrid, nadie supo decirles su paradero.

Madre e hija salieron de la biblioteca. Bertha estaba decepcionada por la mentira de Astrid y algo enfadada por no haberlo visto venir.

— Te lo dije.

— Silencio Camicazi. — mandó — ¿Dónde está?

La sirena menor vio el cambio de tono de voz en su madre y se asustó. Aquello había empezado por querer que su hermana hiciera las cosas bien y por algo de envidia al ver que Astrid subía a la superficie y ella no. También, porque no quería un crimen sin castigo. Se veía algo injusto para Camicazi, quien ya había tenido que cumplir uno que otro castigo por alguna travesura.

— No lo sé. — su madre la miró seria — Está bien. Es posible que sepa dónde está.

Por una vez, sería la hermana responsable que su madre quería. Suspiró rendida.

— Ha vuelto a la superficie. Si mis cálculos no me fallan, dentro de un rato, cuando las lúmenes empiecen a despertar, aparecerá por el este.

— Vamos.

Bertha nadó adelante, en la dirección que le había indicado su hija menor. Muy en el fondo, deseaba que aquello no fuera cierto, sino, tendría que tomar medidas con Astrid.

·

— Me tengo que ir. — Astrid estaba apoyada en el hombro de Hiccup. Ambos habían pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio, mirando cómo el sol se acercaba al horizonte.

— Lo sé. — Hiccup apretó levemente la mano de la sirena para luego soltarla.

Astrid saltó elegantemente al agua. Asomó su cabeza para mirarle y despedirse.

— ¿Te veo mañana?

— Como siempre.

La sirena nadó para juntarse con Storm y despedirse de Toothless, quien tras oír el silbido de Hiccup, nadó hasta la costa.

Llevaban un rato nadando, a lo lejos podían divisar Oniria, así que antes de llegar, Storm aprovechó para preguntar la razón de su tan radiante sonrisa.

"¿Hablaste con él? Se te ve muy contenta."

— Y lo estoy. Me ha dicho que me va a ayudar y no sé, hoy me sentí muy bien a su lado.

"Me alegro mucho por ti."

— Estoy impaciente por poder convertirme.

Astrid nadaba feliz, pensando en todo el tiempo que podría pasar al lado de Hiccup antes de luna llena. Todo se estaba dando tal y como había planeado.

"Astrid, tenemos problemas."

El gorjeo de Storm la alertó para mirar de frente. En los corales de los límites de Oniria, su hermana y su madre la estaban esperando.

— Oh, no.

No se detuvo, sabía que si lo hacía, empeoraría las cosas y no sabía hasta qué punto estaban de mal. En su mente, empezó a maquinar una excusa que sonara creíble, pero ninguna la convencía. Al llegar a la altura de su madre, no tenía nada con que defenderse. Tendría que callar y acatar.

— ¿De dónde vienes? — preguntó Bertha, sin un ápice de comprensión en su voz.

— De la superficie, mamá.

— Storm, vete. — soltó la madre de su amiga.

"Pero…" Storm quería quedarse, pues era tan culpable como Astrid, pero la mirada seria de Bertha, la intimidó. Su amiga, simplemente asintió.

— Te pedí, te ordené que no volvieras a la superficie y mucho menos a la costa, ¿en qué estabas pensando? — habló.

Astrid no quería desvelar sus verdaderas intenciones, por lo que se resignó a aquello que tenía que decirle su madre. Camicazi, flotaba detrás de su madre, observando la reprimenda a su hermana. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, quería creer que había hecho lo correcto, aunque también sabía que tendría que haber hablado con su hermana antes.

— Yo… lo siento… te desobedecí y no volverá a pasar.

— Claro que no volverá a pasar. — su tono seguía serio. — A partir de ahora, no saldrás de tu cueva si no es para ir a tus clases. Vendrás conmigo todos los días cuando termines tus tareas de alumnado. No mas excursiones, no más libertad. Espero haber sido clara.

Sin esperar respuesta de su hija, se giró para ver a Camicazi.

— Lo mismo va para ti. — nadó despacio, alejándose de ambas. — A la cueva.

Astrid se quedó estática. Se dio la vuelta y vio el camino por el que había vuelto y por el que parecía que jamás volvería. Convertirse en humana, estaba lejos. Hiccup, también.

— ¿Vienes, Astrid? — la llamó su hermana.

— Sí. — contestó por inercia.

Por mucho que quisiera gritarle a su hermana menor lo entrometida que era –porque aquello tenía su firma– era consciente de lo mucho que había arriesgado al subir todos los días a la superficie. Sobre todo, después de que prometiera a su madre que no lo haría. Esto solo tenía un nombre: consecuencias.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Las cosas se han complicado. Camicazi la ha descubierto chanchanchan. En la página ya está mi concepto de Death Song como sirena.

Contesto:

 **Vivi-ntvg:** Bueno, creo que tus peticiones han sido escuchadas. Camicazi la ha descubierto, aunque no de la manera que quería. Me alegra que te guste la relación entre Hiccup y Astrid. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **aileen:** La locura está en marcha, pero tiene obstáculos. Me alegra que te gustara el anterior capítulo, espero que este también. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Otra película que no he visto. A ver si tus teorías se acercan a lo que pienso hacer. Me alegra que te gustara. Espero que este también. Saludos.

 **Flopi216:** Me alegra que te gustara la idea. Y sí, tenía que poner ese interés, aunque casi elimino el interés de Hiccup, pero bueno. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Navid:** Me alegro que te guste la trama. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** Aww, ¡qué review más bonito! Me ha tenido sonriendo todo el día. Me alegra mucho que te guste cómo va la historia y la relación de Hiccup y Astrid. Espero que te haya gustado el giro que ha toado la historia. Saludos.

 **Mad fine:** No sé si sea versión de La sirenita. Tampoco sé si te hará llorar. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **videl SS:** Bueno, convertirse en humana, está algo lejos ahora. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Ana-Gami:** La tormenta llegó. La madre de Astrid ya sabe que su hija no estaba precisamente estudiando el fondo marino. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **MeimiCaro-chan:** No problem. La verdad que sí lo veo típico, pero o escribes algo fluffy o pones un malo. Creo. Espero desarrollar bien el personaje de Death Song y sorprenderte. No lo había expresado antes porque creía que la existencia de seres mágicos era justo eso, "magia". Además de que el fic va más centrado en Astrid que en Hiccup, por lo tanto no se habla mucho de sus creencias o de lo que piense acerca de la misma existencia de Astrid. Como extra, tampoco puedo explicarlo tan bien como quisiera porque me he propuesto no hacer uso de los flashback. Aún así espero poder explicar algo más adelante. En fin, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, por leer y por comentar, también agradecer a los follow/favorite **Cathrina 57, Denisse W H D, Lady Aira H H, nahisasuhias, the-rider-sel, SkyllerFirstLight, nesari22, Angela Magic, videl S S, Cris Haddock Flynn, mariadelmonte, laloquita co, MeimiCaro-chan, Gaby Chanii, Love and Cute, DavidusCMT, all-you-need-is-suag, UnbreakableWarrior, Vivi-ntvg, ORQUIDEA671, outlanderx, ONCEUPONATIME HTTYD FROZEN, DragoViking, Grecia-Da, Princesa Cenicienta, irati53, SEBAS GG, Ana-Gami, Zel-Ol, Nina Chilena, jeremyjsegura, i wanted to be a writer, Vitany Love, karinamorenod, AnnieJackson16,tatiana abadejo, L'esperitLlop**

En fin, hasta la próxima semana,

Heimao3


	16. Capítulo 15

No sé cómo lo he hecho, pero he aquí un capítulo que viene en hora (¡Yey!) Espero que les guste mucho.

Como nota adicional, esta semana he empezado las clases, así que si algún capítulo viene con atraso -aparte de que avisaré en la página- tendrá un motivo de ese estilo. Hay prioridades, ¿si?

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. El icon es propiedad de Eloa Ajz._

* * *

·

·

·

 **Mensajes en botella**

·

Capítulo 15

·

Al día siguiente, en la mañana, Bertha no había querido hablar de los últimos sucesos. Ni Astrid ni Camicazi se pronunciaron para dar su opinión, aquello podía ser peligroso, inclusive si decían algo a favor.

— De clase a casa — fue lo único que dijo su madre. Ellas simplemente asintieron.

Las dos hermanas quedaron en silencio, esperando a que se diera el tiempo exacto para ir a sus respectivas clases. La tensión se notaba en el ambiente. Camicazi sopesaba sus últimos actos. Está bien que quizá ese no era el camino a tomar para con su hermana, pero no veía justo que se saliera con la suya. Era una especie de venganza mezclada con un intento de ser responsable. Astrid, en cambio, tenía la mirada perdida y triste. Todo se había ido al traste, empezando porque ya no podría subir a la superficie todo lo que quería y eso llevaba al segundo inconveniente: Hiccup.

De un momento a otro, la sirena mayor, empezó a atar cabos. Agitó la aleta de su cola, dando signos de enfado.

— Fuiste tú, ¿verdad?

Camicazi se asustó un poco por el tono peligroso con el que le había hablado su hermana, pero no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados ante ella.

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Siempre me mentías.

— Como si tú nunca me hubieras mentido, ¿eh, Cami?

— Son cosas distintas, Astrid.

— No, eran mis cosas. — reclamó.

Ambas se miraron retadoramente. Iban a defender lo que creían correcto y en aquel momento, no pensaban en la repercusión que tendrían sus palabras.

— Entre hermanas no hay secretos. — fue el último argumento de Camicazi.

— Entre hermanas no se hacen esto. — respondió segura Astrid.

Se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo, dándose la espalda y haciendo más grande lo que en un principio era un pequeño abismo entre ellas. Astrid agarró su morral y nadó fuera de la cueva, en dirección a sus clases, dejando atrás a su hermana.

Conforme iba pasando el tiempo, Astrid pensaba en la reprimenda de su madre y en cómo escapar a la superficie, al menos para despedirse de Hiccup. Quizá para siempre.

A la salida de sus clases, su madre la esperaba para llevarla consigo a su lugar de trabajo o donde ella necesitara estar, así no perderla de vista.

— Mamá, ¿es esto necesario? — se quejó Astrid.

— Hasta que pueda volver a confiar en ti.

Astrid lo sintió como un golpe. Siempre había sido la mano derecha de su madre y ahora, no podía ni opinar. Quería responderle, pero bien sabía que no saldría bien parada. Simplemente calló.

·

El sol estaba llegando a su ocaso y Hiccup seguía en la bahía, esperando a la sirena, pero si no había aparecido antes de que el sol llegara al horizonte, las probabilidades de que lo hiciera ahora, eran casi nulas.

— Parece que hoy no vendrán Tooth.

El can gimoteó en decepción, al igual que su dueño suspiró cansado, mas no molesto.

— Espero que no les haya pasado nada, ¿verdad amigo? — Hiccup se levantó para volver al bosque que tenían detrás y el can le siguió el paso. — Seguro que mañana vienen.

·

Al día siguiente, en la mañana, Bertha repitió el ritual del día anterior, dejando órdenes claras para sus dos hijas. Ellas asintieron, pero no pronunciaron palabra. Ni con su madre, ni entre ellas.

Durante todo el día, no pudo parar de pensar en lo que Hiccup pudiera estar pensando de ella. Que él ya no le importaba, que ya no le interesaba tierra firme o que ya no quería tener nada que ver con los humanos. No, era más complicado que eso.

Esa noche, tampoco podría salir a tierra firme para pedirle la ayuda que requería para ir con Death Song y tampoco sabía si él la estaría esperando para entonces. A eso, había que sumarle si conseguía deshacerse del control de su madre, sería probablemente, la última vez que le vería.

No verle no era una opción.

Al término de las clases, tenía la difícil decisión de tirar por la borda todo lo que había conseguido con Hiccup y quedarse en Oniria para contento de su madre o bien, dejar atrás su hogar y su familia para escapar a tierra firme, un lugar desconocido que explorar.

Definitivamente, estaba claro lo que quería hacer. Al salir de clases, con todo el barullo de las demás sirenas, emitió su canto para llamar a su amiga delfín y oyó a lo lejos una respuesta casi inmediata, que no pudo atender.

— Lady Astrid — saludó un tritón joven.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Te conozco?

— Su madre me envía a recogerla para ir con ella. Está en una reunión del consejo. — contestó, ignorando sus preguntas.

Astrid vio a lo lejos cómo Storm nadaba con rapidez hacia donde estaba y después se desviaba para esconderse.

— Está bien, pero tengo que recoger… unas cosas dentro. Se me olvidó mi coral.

— La espero aquí.

La sirena nadó rápida para alejarse de aquel tritón del que ni sabía su nombre, pero su porte le hacía saber que era verdad que iba de parte de su madre. Antes de llegar a su clase, cambió el rumbo para llegar a Storm.

"Astrid, sabes que es peligroso que tu madre nos vea juntas, ¿qué pasa?"

— Storm, no tengo tiempo. Lo siento… necesito que me hagas un favor.

"Dime."

— Necesito que le hagas llegar esto a Hiccup. Por favor, es mi última oportunidad. — rogó la sirena al mismo tiempo que sacaba de su morral el pergamino que había escrito en clase.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

— Mañana es cuarto de luna. Tengo que ir… por favor… — suplicó.

"¿Estás segura de esto?"

— Al menos tengo que ir a despedirme.

"Está bien" gorjeó rendida. "Haré lo que pueda."

— Gracias. — sin esperar respuesta, Astrid volvió con el tritón que la estaba esperando.

La delfín se alejó inmediatamente de ella a riesgo de que la vieran, pero por suerte, eso no sucedió. Pasó desapercibida para todos cuando se alejó de los límites de Oniria.

Cuando llegó a divisar la costa y vio la posición del sol, supo que Hiccup todavía no había llegado a la bahía, por lo que decidió ir directamente a la cueva donde guardaba su bote y esperar.

·

Hiccup salía de la forja algo tarde a como acostumbraba las últimas semanas. No había visto a Astrid el día anterior y no sabía si hoy la encontraría o no. Al menos, adelantó algo de trabajo, puesto que el tiempo en Berk se le acababa.

Tomó todo lo necesario para hacerle su visita a Toothless al otro lado del acantilado y caminó hasta la cueva. Allí, se sorprendió de encontrar a Storm algo inquieta.

— Hey, Storm ¿qué pasa? ¿dónde está Astrid?

"Son malas noticias. No puede salir de Oniria, su madre la tiene vigilada" la delfín empezó a enumerar los tantos problemas que había acumulado su amiga, pero no cayó en la cuenta de que Hiccup no le entendía.

— Lo siento… no te entiendo… — el joven humano solo había oído los gorjeos de la delfín.

"Los humanos no entienden." Gruñó.

Storm metió la cabeza en el agua un instante, para luego aparecer con un pergamino en su hocico. Hiccup lo tomó, temiéndose una mala noticia de parte de Astrid, pero lo que leyó fue más sorprendente.

 _Hiccup, siento no haber ido a nuestro encuentro ayer. No he podido.  
Hoy tampoco podré, pero hay algo que te quería pedir y es que me ayudes con el tema de Death Song. Necesitaré ayuda para ir a verla y si consigo que me transforme, necesitaré que me ayudes en tierra firme, ¿podrías?  
Espérame en nuestra bahía al anochecer, no estoy muy segura de a qué altura de la luna podré llegar, pero allí estaré. Lo prometo.  
Muero por conocer tierra firme contigo.  
Astrid._

Hiccup cerró el pergamino y notó que Storm ya no estaba allí. Muchos pensamientos pasaron por su mente. En primer lugar, se volvió a replantear la idea de haber creado un lazo de amistad con una sirena; y en segundo lugar, que esa sirena quería cambiar su cola por piernas para conocer el mundo en el que él vivía con auda de magia en el proceso.

¿Realmente existía una magia capaz de hacer eso?

Lo único que sabía era que estaría ahí para verlo y sobre todo, para estar con Astrid y ser su guía, pues había mucho que enseñar.

* * *

No sé si ha sido rápido, pero bue, no quiero alargar tanto el fic. Hoy me entretuve escribiendo el final y ni siquiera tengo escrito lo que pasa en el medio, duh. Contesto.

 **Vivi-ntvg:** La relación de Hiccup y Astrid no está tan perdida y la que va a hacer algo "estúpido" o una "locura" es ella *chanchanchan* Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Exacto, no se va a quedar quieta. Es más ya ha puesto su plan -otro de muchos- en marcha. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Flopi216:** Realmente, tienen muy poco tiempo para verse. A Hiccup se le cumple el plazo y Astrid castigada... pero ya se las arregló para hacerle llegar al menos un mensaje. ¿Qué pasará? En el siguiente capítulo resueltas las preguntas. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Navid:** Bueno, no obedecerá. A menos que la vuelvan a descubrir yéndose a la superficie *risa malvada* En fin, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **DragoViking:** Hiccup se preocupó el primer día y al siguiente,ya le hicieron llegar una carta. A ver qué pasa en el próximo capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado este. Saludos.

 **Astrid H:** Me alegro que te guste el fic. ¿Tradiciones de sirenas? No he encontrado mucho sobre el tema. Casi todas las páginas son fake. Me inspiro más de cosas que haya leído en libros de fantasía. Actualizo una vez por semana, aunque con las clases, quizá me atrase con eso. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto. No todo tiene que ser un camino de rosas, ts. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **MeimiCaro-chan:** Bueno, el escape no está definido, pero que se va a ir, se va. Está claro. Me ha gustado todo eso que dices de la relación de Hiccup y Astrid. Me hace ver que he hecho un progreso porque antes era muy de "se enamoraron perdidamente el uno del otro" "oh, amor mío" "flores, bombones y dragones (?)" I mean, era demasiado al grano, pero las relaciones no son así. Van de a poquito. Con respecto a Hipo y su curiosidad, creo que es más por cómo se criaron. Astrid por ejemplo, el primer momento que se entera de la existencia de los humanos, fue como el momento en que te desvelan que algún "guardián" no existe. En cambio, Hiccup ha escuchado de ellos por los cuentos, pero siempre con el "no existen". Le causa impresión, pero a la vez sabe cosas de ella. Me gustaría poder decir más del tema, pero creo que te haré spoiler y no quiero. Me encantan tus testamentos, así que no te preocupes. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, por leer y por comentar, también agradecer a los follow/favorite **Cathrina 57, Denisse W H D, Lady Aira H H, nahisasuhias, the-rider-sel, SkyllerFirstLight, nesari22, Angela Magic, videl S S, Cris Haddock Flynn, mariadelmonte, laloquita co, MeimiCaro-chan, Gaby Chanii, Love and Cute, DavidusCMT, all-you-need-is-suag, UnbreakableWarrior, Vivi-ntvg, ORQUIDEA671, outlanderx, ONCEUPONATIME HTTYD FROZEN, DragoViking, Grecia-Da, Princesa Cenicienta, irati53, SEBAS GG, Ana-Gami, Zel-Ol, Nina Chilena, jeremyjsegura, i wanted to be a writer, Vitany Love, karinamorenod, AnnieJackson16,tatiana abadejo, L'esperitLlop, omega68nova, Blazekk**

En fin, hasta la próxima semana,

Heimao3


	17. Capítulo 16

Muy buenos días queridos readers, siento el retraso. Espero que les guste este capítulo salido de la inspiración de mis neuronas a media noche y las de la mañana. Les dejo con la lectura.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Dreamworks y/o Cressida Cowell. El icon es propiedad e Eloa Ajz_

* * *

·

·

·

 **Mensajes en botella**

·

Capítulo 16

·

En la tranquilidad de su cueva, Astrid pensaba una y otra vez en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No contaba con la ayuda de Storm, pues había decidido dejarla al margen esta vez. Pero eso no quería decir que en un futuro próximo no la llamara. En tierra, contaba con la ayuda de Hiccup o al menos, eso quería pensar.

Su madre estaba en los alrededores desde hacía ya un tiempo, vigilando que tanto su hija mayor como su hija menor cumplieran con sus deberes y obligaciones de las clases. El hogar de las tres sirenas se encontraba en silencio, más que de costumbre. Algo preocupada, nadó a los aposentos de Camicazi, para comprobar que todo estaba en orden.

Astrid notó que la presencia de su madre estaba algo alejada de ella, por lo que aprovechó para sacar la libreta que Hiccup le había regalado.

Su mente estaba muy lejos de su cueva. Página tras página, se preguntaba cuán grande sería todo el conocimiento que aguardaba tierra firme. ¿Qué tanto podría llenar las páginas de su libreta? Tan enfrascada estaba en su momento de lectura solitaria, que no notó cuando su madre apareció en sus aposentos.

— ¿Qué es esto Astrid? — sin pensarlo, Bertha le quitó la libreta de las manos y leyó por encima su interior.

— Mamá, puedo explicártelo. Yo… — Astrid intentó recuperar su libreta, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

— ¿Humanos? ¡Te pedí que te alejaras de ellos!

— No es lo que parece…

— Has aprendido su escritura y has aprendido de su cultura, ¿es o no es lo que parece? ¡Has confraternizado con ellos!

Bertha empezó a nadar de un lado a otro de la cueva, estaba enfadada y las excusas de su hija mayor solo conseguían enervarla más.

— Mamá…

— ¡Silencio! Hasta aquí llegó mi paciencia. No sé cómo, pero me aseguraré de que no salgas a la superficie ¡nunca más!

La sirena jefa hizo uso de su magia para volver añicos el cuaderno que portaba en su mano.

— ¡No! — Astrid se cubrió con las manos, sintiendo que algo se rompía en su interior.

— Espero que te sirva de aviso.

La madre salió airosa de la cueva en busca de respuestas para poder poner solución al gran problema que suponía el mundo humano.

La joven sirena se quedó inmóvil en su cueva. Cuando vio salir a su madre, se acercó lentamente a los diminutos restos de la libreta que flotaban en el agua. Intentó agarrarlos, pero se desvanecían entre sus dedos.

Nadó rápida para revolver entre sus pertenencias aquello que creía necesario para su vida en tierra firme. No pensaba quedarse allí por más tiempo. ¿Encerrada de por vida? No, ella quería ser libre.

Cuidando de que su madre en ese momento no estuviera cerca ni que Camicazi tampoco, salió nadando veloz de su cueva.

Llegando a la zona limítrofe, se detuvo para observar el recorrido que seguiría. El sol ya no estaba en el cielo, pero las lúmenes serían su guía. Agarró con fuerza su morral y comenzó a nadar con más determinación, dando una última mirada a su hogar, Oniria.

— Adiós…

···

Hiccup llevaba en la costa desde que el sol se había escondido. No quería que Astrid llegara y no lo encontrara, así que por precaución, decidió ir antes. Tenía listo su bote y algo de abrigo por si la sirena llegaba pasada la medianoche.

— ¿Crees que todo saldrá bien Tooth? — preguntó Hiccup al can, quien solo gimoteó en respuesta — Yo también estoy preocupado, pero será genial que Astrid pueda conocer el poblado y a Cloudjumper. — Toothless agitó su cola con alegría.

El castaño dirigió su mirada hacia el horizonte, esperando por ver a la sirena cumpliendo su promesa o a la delfín trayendo otro mensaje.

A lo lejos, divisó movimiento. Pudo ver la sombra de alguien que salía del agua y sacudía su cabello acercarse a la costa. Cuando la figura estuvo más cerca, pudo comprobar que era Astrid.

— ¡Astrid! — el joven la saludó a lo lejos.

La sirena, todavía con emociones encontradas en su mente, cambió su gesto preocupado por una sonrisa dedicada a Hiccup. De ahora en adelante, solo podía contar con él. Si todo salía bien, no necesitaría de nadie más que él en tierra firme.

— Me alegra verte Hiccup.

El joven humano sintió un pequeño picor en las mejillas por aquel comentario. Él también estaba feliz de verla y más de saber que podría convertirse en humana.

— ¿Cómo estás? — preguntó él.

— Nerviosa, ¿y tú?

— Ansiando enseñarte mi poblado y todo lo que debes saber sobre los humanos.

La sirena sonrió, olvidándose por un momento los problemas que traía consigo.

— ¿Vamos?

Hiccup asintió y se levantó para despedir a Toothless y desencallar su bote. Astrid iría delante para enseñarle el camino.

·

Pasado un tiempo y ya más calmada, Bertha se permitió respirar con tranquilidad y sopesar el castigo que le había impuesto a su hija mayor. De joven, ella había cometido sus locuras, pero siempre sabiendo cuáles eran los límites.

Los tiempos cambiaban, pero las normas seguían siendo las mismas. Tenía que hablar con ella seriamente, con el corazón en la mano. Sólo así sabría por qué decía las cosas. También, para disculparse por destruir esa libreta que parecía importante para ella dada su reacción.

La sirena madre nadó hacia la cueva de Astrid, pero se llevó una sorpresa desagradable al ver que allí no estaba. La cueva de coral estaba completamente vacía y revuelta.

— No…

Su hija se había ido. Quizás para siempre.

·

Al fin habían encontrado los farallones que daban entrada a la cueva. Estaba más lejos de lo que pensaban y era menos accesible de lo que habían planeado.

— ¿Estás segura de que es ahí?

— Así lo decían los manuscritos y las historias de Storm

Ante tal argumento, Hiccup no volvió a objetar. El único inconveniente que veía a que la cueva fuera submarina, era que él no podía aguantar mucho tiempo debajo del agua.

— Iré sola.

— No Astrid. Quiero ir contigo. Necesitas que alguien esté ahí y quiero ser yo. — dijo seguro de sus palabras.

Y sin esperar respuesta de ella, saltó al agua, sumergiéndose por completo. Al poco tiempo, sacó la cabeza para poder respirar, sabía que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse a la temperatura del agua y para poder controlar su respiración. Para cumplir lo primero, se dedicó a atar su bote al saliente picudo de una roca del acantilado.

— Hiccup, estás temblando — observó Astrid.

— Es hasta que me acostumbre. Dame un tiempo.

Otra vez, no dejó que Astrid se pronunciara. Respiró hondo y volvió a meter la cabeza en el agua para después soltar el aire de sus pulmones. Cuando éste se acabó, salió, volvió a respirar y se metió en el agua. Repitió el gesto varias veces antes de dirigirse completamente a Astrid.

— Ya estoy listo.

— No sé qué acabas de hacer, pero tampoco preguntaré — acotó. — Toma mi mano, te daré impulso.

Hiccup la tomó de la mano y sintió cómo el frío de su cuerpo menguaba. Nadaron juntos hasta los farallones y antes de entrar en el agua, se miraron y asintieron seguros del paso que iban a dar. Ella esperó que él tomara aire y se sumergió en el agua.

Astrid nadó todo lo rápido que le permitía su aleta para que Hiccup pasara el menos tiempo posible sin aire, pero, al parecer, el ejercicio que había hecho antes le servía para mantenerse estable y consciente.

Ambos consiguieron salir a la superficie dentro de la cueva. La oscuridad los envolvía, no sabían muy bien dónde estaban o si se habían equivocado hasta que pequeñas llamas azules se encendieron marcando un camino.

— Vamos. — Astrid volvió a tomarle de la mano y tiró de él.

A medida que avanzaban, las luces se iban apagando detrás de ellos. Al frente, divisaron una pequeña superficie de piedra que no estaba iluminada.

— ¿Es aquí? — preguntó Hiccup en un susurro.

Y como si lo hubieran escuchado, las llamas que quedaban a sus costados, se apagaron para encenderse en la plataforma y dar a conocer el rostro de la Hechicera.

— Death Song — susurró Astrid, impresionada por el aspecto de la Hechicera.

Death Song tenía apariencia de una sirena adulta. Tenía una larga cabellera castaña oscura y una pálida tez que afinaba más su belleza, pero lo que más sorprendió a Astrid fue que la Hechicera tuviera alas, de color anaranjado en combinación con tonos ámbar y azules, que daban un efecto hipnótico, como si formaran espirales en ellas. Su atuendo no se alejaba mucho del suyo propio, tenía una tela que cubría sus atributos y otro trozo de tela aún más grande y largo que cubría sus ¿piernas?

— Así que es verdad… — volvió a susurrar la sirena, viendo que Death Song sí tenía el control sobre su aleta.

La Hechicera estaba sentada en una especie de trono con mirada seria, observó todo lo que pudo a sus invitados, pero no era suficiente.

— Por fin nos conocemos, Astrid. — su voz era afilada, como si estuviera envuelta de rencor.

— ¿Se conocen? — preguntó en alto Hiccup.

— No… — contestó insegura ella.

— Claro que no me conoce, pero yo a ella sí. La primera sirena en años que se acerca a la costa. — soltó sin más — Te he estado observando desde la primera vez que desobedeciste las órdenes del consejo.

Hiccup se extrañó por las palabras de Death Song. No sabía ese pequeño, pero gran detalle.

— ¿Observando? — inquirió la sirena — Entonces, sabrás lo que vengo a pedirte, ¿verdad?

Death Song se levantó y caminó unos pasos para acercarse a la orilla de la plataforma donde estaba.

— Por supuesto que lo sé. Quieres que te dé piernas para poder conocer tierra firme de la mano de este humano.

— Exacto. — contestó algo desconfiada.

La Hechicera volvió a dar pasos pequeños hasta tocar el agua, pero seguía sin transformarse. Batía sus alas para no sumergirse del todo.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré? — cuestionó pausadamente — ¿Acaso no sabes que las sirenas vivimos perseguidas por estos seres? Este simple humano te entregará a las autoridades, como todos.

— No es verdad. — defendió Astrid — Él no es así.

— Yo nunca la delataría — habló Hiccup.

— Oh, ya veo. Aquí hay algo más que querer descubrir tierra firme, ¿verdad?

Astrid abrió los ojos con exageración, entendiendo y no entendiendo al mismo tiempo a lo que se refería la mujer que tenía delante.

— ¿Vas a arriesgar tu vida en el mar por sujetos como este? — a ese término de la conversación, Death Song ya se había transformado. Había cambiado sus piernas por una cola de escamas anaranjadas y aleta azulada, así como había recuperado su tiara, símbolo de la dinastía a la que pertenecía — Los humanos no valen la pena.

— Eso no lo sabes. — respondió segura la sirena rubia — Él es diferente. Eran otros tiempos cuando tú…

— Si tan segura estás, demuéstramelo. — le cortó. Su tono de voz, que había permanecido sereno, pero desafiante, cambió a uno arisco.

— ¿Cómo?

— Te concedo tu deseo. Te otorgaré piernas si es lo que quieres. Podrás vivir entre humanos. Pero…

— ¿Pero?

— Sabes que mis hechizos tienen sus riesgos. — Astrid asintió — Al estar en su cenit la luna llena, el encantamiento se hará permanente y hasta entonces, no podrás tocar el agua del mar, sino, volverás a ser sirena. Es tu decisión quedarte en tierra firme o volver con tu familia.

Hiccup escuchaba atentamente los términos del hechizo al que se iba a someter su amiga. Demasiados riesgos para su gusto, pero sabía que no había otra forma de que pudiera obtener piernas.

— ¿No vas a pedir pago?

— No, porque después de que pase la luna llena, te darás cuenta del grave error que has cometido y ese será el pago. ¿Amor? Eso solo son ilusiones.

Astrid se asustó de sus palabras, pues contemplaban una reacción negativa a su cambio.

— Al final, te quedarás sola y ese será el pago. Sufrir por una decepción. Como sufrí yo.

Sirena y humano se sorprendieron del deje de dolor que había en las palabras de Death Song. Más se sorprendieron cuando alzó su mano dejando ver cómo formaba una pequeña bola de energía formada por pequeñas partículas brillantes que danzaban en el aire.

Tras unos segundos, Death Song extendió su mano en dirección a Astrid, mandándole así el hechizo. Astrid se asustó del gesto tan repentino, soltó la mano de Hiccup al sentir que esa pequeña bola de energía la atravesaba. Se llevó las manos al pecho, sintiéndose una extraña sensación que la recorría.

— Astrid, ¿estás bien?

— Yo que tú la sacaba rápido del agua. — dijo Death Song antes de desaparecer ante sus ojos.

El comentario de la Hechicera y que Astrid siguiera sin responder lograron que Hiccup se preocupara. La tomó de la mano sin importarle que todavía estuviera en shock y nadó todo lo rápido que pudo hacia el principio del camino.

— Astrid, responde, por favor. — Hiccup la zarandeó para hacerla volver en sí, pero apenas consiguió respuesta.

— No puedo mover mi cola… — susurró, él la miró preocupado — No puedo nadar. — se alteró.

— Tranquila, yo te llevaré. — Astrid asintió y se dejó llevar cuando Hiccup se sumergió en el agua.

El joven nadaba más lento que cualquier sirena o tritón y tener que tirar de Astrid y controlar su propia respiración lo ponían más nervioso.

"¡Hiccup!"

El aludido había conseguido pasar por debajo de las rocas que conformaban la cueva submarina cuando oyó el grito ahogado de la sirena. Todo estaba oscuro, pero cuando volteó a verla, notó que el hechizo había hecho efecto. Astrid ya había cambiado su cola por piernas y al parecer, todo lo que conllevaba ser humana, pues las sirenas respiraban bajo el agua, pero los humanos no.

Hiccup hizo su mejor esfuerzo por alcanzar la superficie de una vez y cuando lo consiguió, pensó que Astrid saldría tras él, pero tuvo que tirar de ella para darse cuenta de que estaba inconsciente.

— Astrid, despierta… — era algo inútil seguir en el agua, por lo que divisó su bote y nadó hasta allí tirando de ella.

Como pudo, la subió al bote sin volcarlo y la cubrió con el abrigo que llevó. Desató el bote y se dispuso a remar hacia Berk.

* * *

Sorry, me salió bastante más largo de lo que pensaba, pero no quería dividirlo en dos partes. Preferí poner todo este lío en un solo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Respondo:

 **Navid:** Me acordé de una pelea amistosa con mi hermana para esa escena. Ya sabes lo que pasó con Astrid, ahora hay que ver cómo reacciona y cómo son sus primeras impresiones. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** A Astrid le dio un poco igual que su madre le prohibiera salir, sobre todo cuando rompió algo que ella apreciaba. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Flopi216:** Me alegro que te gustara, espero que este igual. Saludos.

 **Vivi-ntvg:** En este capítulo se vio cómo escapó Astrid. Sin muchas florituras y sin gran plan. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **aileen:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Espero que este haya cumplido con tus expectativas. Saludos.

 **Nube:** Aw, gracias por tus palabras. Dentro de lo que pueda, intentaré compaginar estudios y fanfiction. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** No es nada, en serio, comentarios como el tuyo me hacen ver que vale la pena quedarse despierta unas horas más para terminar capítulo, porque hay alguien al otro lado que los lee y le gustan. Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Mad fine:** Bueno, convertida está, lo malo es que está inconsciente. No ha dado nada a cambio, pero ya sabemos qué es lo que quiere Death Song al término de la luna llena próxima. Tengo definido el final, pero no te spoilearé con eso. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **MeimiCaro-chan:** Las hermanas pequeñas a veces actúan sin pensar, creyendo que es lo mejor, pero a veces no sale como esperan. En este caso, Astrid se ha ido porque no ha visto otra opción. Su reacción se verá en otro capítulo. En tu review parece que el amor fuera una enfermedad (?) Ya se verá cómo se desarrolla todo, sobre todo porque Astrid estará un poco más centrada en conocer mundo que en él, pero Hiccup siempre estará a su lado. Demasiadas cosas tengo en mente y tengo que empezar a descartar algunas. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **videl.S.S:** Bueno, AStrid ya se convirtió. Ella tiene en claro que fue para conocer tierra firme, pero hasta la misma Death Song ya insinúa que es por otra cosa. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, por leer y por comentar, también agradecer a los follow/favorite **Cathrina 57, Denisse W H D, Lady Aira H H, nahisasuhias, the-rider-sel, SkyllerFirstLight, nesari22, Angela Magic, videl S S, Cris Haddock Flynn, mariadelmonte, laloquita co, MeimiCaro-chan, Gaby Chanii, Love and Cute, DavidusCMT, all-you-need-is-suag, UnbreakableWarrior, Vivi-ntvg, ORQUIDEA671, outlanderx, ONCEUPONATIME HTTYD FROZEN, DragoViking, Grecia-Da, Princesa Cenicienta, irati53, SEBAS GG, Ana-Gami, Zel-Ol, Nina Chilena, jeremyjsegura, i wanted to be a writer, Vitany Love, karinamorenod, AnnieJackson16,tatiana abadejo, L'esperitLlop, omega68nova, Blazekk, analuchera,**

En fin, hasta la próxima semana,

Heimao3


	18. Capítulo 17

Siento venir tarde. Para que vean que cumplo, estoy en un Mc, con su wifi malo para subir capítulo.

Antes de que pasen a leer, quería decirles que es un honor tener unos readers como ustedes. En serio, la semana ha sido un poco rara y sus mensajes me han levantado el ánimo. Son todos adorables, ni se imaginan la sonrisa que me dejan durante el día.

Ahora sí, a leer.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Dreamworks y/o Cressida Cowell. El icon es propiedad e Eloa Ajz (pinterest)_

* * *

·

·

·

 **Mensajes en botella**

·

Capítulo 17

·

Hiccup ató con fuerza el bote a la roca en la cueva donde lo dejaba siempre. Había pensado en ir a la bahía, pero era arriesgado. Uno de los términos de Death Song era que no podía tocar el agua del mar, por lo que directamente remó a la cueva. Astrid no se había despertado aún y eso le preocupó más de lo que ya estaba. ¿Habría sido un contraefecto? La Hechicera no había dicho nada de eso.

Con un pie en tierra y otro en el bote, se armó de valor para sacar a Astrid de allí. Para más facilidad, le quitó el abrigo que le puso encima y lo tendió en el suelo, luego la tomó en brazos y haciendo uso de todo su equilibrio, saltó a tierra firme. Tumbó a Astrid en el abrigo y la cubrió.

— Despierta Astrid…

La movió un poco y recordó que había tragado agua al convertirse y que la mejor forma de expulsarla, no era tumbándola. Volvió a tomarla en brazos y la acomodó en la pared. Hizo presión en su estómago para hacer salir el agua de sus nuevos pulmones.

— ¡Astrid! — se sorprendió al verla toser y más aún cuando vio el leve subir y bajar de su pecho, signo de que ya respiraba con normalidad.

Ya más tranquilo, se dedicó un momento a observarla. Con todo el lío de subirla al bote, no había reparado en el vestido que llevaba puesto, similar al de las pueblerinas de Berk. Luego, sintiéndose algo extraño, miró los pies de su amiga. Eran idénticos a los de cualquier humana, sin duda, aquello había sido mágico de verdad.

Volvió su mirada al rostro delicado de ella cuando notó movimiento. Astrid apretaba sus párpados en un intento de abrir los ojos. No le costó, puesto que en la cueva la única luz que había era la de la luna reflejada en el agua. Demasiado tenue como para acostumbrarse.

— ¿Hiccup? — susurró.

— Sí, Astrid. Estoy aquí. — Sin casi pensarlo, Hiccup le tomó la mano para hacerle saber que era cierto.

Astrid se sorprendió del repentino contacto. Movió su mano debajo de la suya y él la quitó rápidamente. El sonrojo de ambos no fue notorio.

Después de unos segundos en silencio, Astrid se acomodó y al apoyar las palmas de sus manos en la superficie rocosa, notó el cambio. Estaba en tierra firme, no sabía bien dónde, pero en tierra al fin y al cabo. Rápidamente, dirigió su vista hacia donde debería estar su cola, pero se encontró con una tela parecida a la que Death Song portaba. La levantó un poco y contempló sus piernas.

— Es real… son de verdad — al principio susurró, pero luego alzó la voz y con alegría en su voz, se dispuso a levantarse la falda del vestido para poder ver sus piernas en su totalidad.

— Astrid… — Hiccup la detuvo — Aquí no está bien visto que una dama haga… eso…

— ¿El qué? — preguntó asustada, pensando que había quebrantado alguna ley.

— Las piernas. No debes enseñarlas y mucho menos a un… hombre. — la suerte de estar en la cueva, era que a los ojos de su acompañante, su piel seguía teniendo un tono claro. — A no ser que sea tu pareja. — susurró, lo suficientemente alto como para que Astrid también lo escuchara, no siendo esa su intención.

— Lo siento. — se disculpó.

— No pasa nada. Tómalo como tu primera lección. — Hiccup sonrió — Ven, levántate.

Hiccup se puso en cuclillas para poder ayudar a Astrid a ponerse de pie. Le pasó un brazo por la espalda y ella se agarró a él, pasando su brazo por sus hombros y la ayudó a levantarse. Ella casi no podía hacer fuerzas con las piernas, las sentía débiles, por lo que Hiccup cargó con todo su peso.

— ¿Puedes? — pregunto él.

Al estar apoyada sobre sus nuevos pies, sintió cómo perdía el equilibrio, pero el agarre de Hiccup era fuerte y no tocó suelo.

— Es raro.

— Te acostumbrarás. — dijo él con optimismo.

Hiccup la soltó un poco, con la intención de que diera sus primeros pasos sola, pero ella no quería soltarse de él por miedo a caerse. Sobre todo teniendo el agua tan cerca. Él entendió, así que volvió a agarrarla por la cintura.

— Vamos a ir de a poco, ¿si? — Astrid asintió — Tienes que acostumbrarte a llevar todo tu peso y no perder el equilibrio.

Dar el primer paso fue complicado. Sentir la textura rugosa y áspera del suelo de roca en la planta de sus pies era extraño y un tanto molesto. En el agua, lo poco que se podía sentir áspero y rugoso, era el coral y solo se podía sentir con las manos.

— ¿Estás bien? — se preocupó Hiccup al ver el gesto molesto de Astrid.

— Sí, creo que puedo hacerlo. ¿Vamos?

·

En la cueva que habitaban Bertha y sus hijas, reinaba el caos. La reciente desaparición de Astrid la tenía de los nervios, y con ella, Camicazi también.

Al momento de descubrir que Astrid no estaba, intentó calmarse y pensar que solo había salido de su cueva para relajarse y en el peor de los casos, desahogarse por la libreta perdida, pero con el paso del tiempo, ella seguía sin volver.

— Mamá, dale un poco más de tiempo. Volverá. — trataba de calmarla su hija menor.

Pero en el fondo, sabía que había sido dura con su hija mayor y que ambas eran tercas. El resultado era que Astrid se había ido. Había esperado suficiente, tenía que ir a por ella.

— Camicazi, quiero que te quedes aquí. Saldré a buscarla. — sin esperar respuesta, salió de la cueva.

— ¡Espera! — quiso detenerla, pero su madre ya no la escuchaba.

Camicazi se sintió culpable y no era para menos. Ella había empezado al mandarle al frente con su madre y estaba segura de que la discusión que habían tenido días atrás, había hecho el resto.

— ¿Qué hago? ¿qué hago? — la sirena nadaba de un lado a otro, pensando cómo localizar a su hermana antes de que hiciera una locura.

Pensó, ¿quién podría ser tan cercano a ella como para que le pudiera contar su plan? Heather llevaba tiempo sin saber de su hermana, así que la descartó y como Astrid no era sirena de muchas amigas, solo quedó una opción: Storm.

Miró al cielo y vio que la luna estaba algo alta, por lo que ya era tarde como para llamarla. Lo pensó más y no le importó, tenía que intentarlo. La seguridad de su hermana estaba en juego.

Imitó la llamada de voz de Astrid, esperando una respuesta. Esta tardó en llegar, pero sabía que tendría delante a Storm en poco tiempo y con ella, esperaba poder resolver sus dudas.

"Hola Camicazi." Saludó Storm, aturdida por encontrarse a la sirena menor en lugar de Astrid. "¿Has…has visto a Astrid?"

— No. Te he llamado yo.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó al notar el tono nervioso de la sirena.

— Astrid ha desaparecido. No sabemos dónde está. Mi madre ha salido a buscarla y tengo miedo de que no la encuentre, por favor, dime si sabes algo.

Recibir tanta información de golpe y que toda tratara de que Astrid se había ido fue como recibir un golpe de corriente. Se había marchado sin decirle nada. Tenía una ligera idea de dónde podría estar y qué podría haber hecho, pero ante todo, Astrid era su mejor amiga y no iba a delatarla.

"Lo siento, no me ha dicho nada."

— Tienes que saber algo…

"La buscaré. Si tengo noticias de ella te avisaré" fue lo único que pudo contestar. "Tengo que irme."

Camicazi seguía nerviosa. Si la que era su mejor amiga no sabía dónde estaba, las probabilidades de encontrarla eran bien pocas y el sentimiento de culpa, más grande.

·

Seguían agarrados cuando él empezó a andar y guiar sus pasos. A cada pequeño avance, Astrid sentía que le temblaban las piernas, pero aún así, calló para no ocasionar más problemas.

La cueva estaba conectada con la arena de la playa antes de que un puente se alzara delante y se encaminara hacia el muelle.

Hiccup sentía que a cada paso que daban, el agarre de Astrid era más fuerte, como si supiera que en breve fuera a caerse.

Y pasó.

Al final del camino que marcaba uno de los puentes del muelle, a la chica le flaquearon las fuerzas y no pudo sostenerse por sí misma.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí — contestó ella rápidamente — Es solo que…

— No te preocupes, yo te llevo. Sujétate.

Sin casi avisarle, se agachó para tomarla de las piernas y cargarla al estilo novia. Astrid, quien había sido tomada por sorpresa, solo atinó a aferrarse con sus dos brazos al cuello del chico.

A decir verdad, a Hiccup no le supuso mucho esfuerzo llevarla hasta la entrada al poblado. Astrid, tanto en su forma de sirena como en su nueva forma de humana, tenía una complexión delgada.

— Hiccup, déjame. Ya debes estar cansado.

El joven hizo caso a la petición de su compañera, no porque estuviera cansado, sino por el nuevo intento de querer caminar.

La segunda vez, sin duda, era más fácil que la primera. Astrid daba pasos seguros y aunque todavía necesitaba de la ayuda de Hiccup, haría lo posible por aprender a caminar como cualquier humana.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— A mi casa. He ordenado el que era el cuarto de mi padre para que puedas descansar allí.

Los caminos de la aldea eran iluminados por pequeños farolillos que colgaban de altos postes clavados en tierra. Dentro tenían lo que Astrid en su día asociaba con lúmenes, pero que Hiccup le enseñó que se llamaban lámparas de aceite o velas. Apenas había gente en las calles y el silencio de ello era notorio. Sólo se podía escuchar el distintivo _cri-cri_ de los grillos.

— Bien, hemos llegado. — anunció Hiccup, dándole la entrada a su morada.

La primera impresión de Astrid fue que estaba demasiado oscuro. Incluso más que cuando no había luna en el cielo. Esperó a que Hiccup hiciera aparecer luz con esas "velas" que había nombrado antes, entonces le pareció más acogedora.

Pudo distinguir una especie de escritorio como el que usaba en sus clases y algo que, por la forma que tenía, servía para sentarse. Se apresuró a acercarse a ese objeto y se sentó, descansando sus piernas.

— Con el tiempo ganarás fuerzas. Al menos, eso espero.

— Yo también. Quiero ver tanto aquí. — dijo ilusionada.

— Siento tener que hacerte levantar, pero tienes que descansar. — Hiccup se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano. — Ven.

Astrid la tomó gustosa y lo siguió hasta el cuarto que había dicho. Se parecía muy poco a sus aposentos en Oniria. Había una estructura que parecía cumplir con las mismas funciones que la roca en la que dormía en su cueva. Algo que él llamó "cama"

Hiccup se acercó, movió las mantas y la invitó a tumbarse.

— Tienes que descansar. Te hará bien dormir, así mañana te puedo enseñar todo lo que quieras ver aquí arriba.

— Gracias Hiccup. Por todo.

El joven la arropó entre las mantas y se llevó la lamparita de aceite consigo, dejando a Astrid a oscuras. La exsirena cayó rendida, pues su cuerpo humano necesitaba reponer la energía que había gastado.

Hiccup caminó a su habitación, se quitó las botas y se tumbó en su cama. Había pasado mucho en muy poco tiempo. Había visto la magia de cerca y la mejor prueba de ello, era la chica que dormía en la habitación de al lado.

Al día siguiente, trataría de finalizar los pedidos que tenía en la forja, lo más rápido posible para después llevar a Astrid al bosque o al lago. Tenía tantos planes y tantas cosas en mente, pero tan poco tiempo; que pensó que había sido una mala idea traerla.

A no ser…

No, él no le haría renunciar a su vida. Y ella tampoco lo haría.

* * *

Espero que les hayan gustado las primeras impresiones de Astrid. Como pequeño extra, diré que los capítulos irán algo lentos. Y saben que son siete días antes de tomar LA decisión. Contesto:

 **Navid:** No he visto La Sirenita, sorry. Así que si hay parecido, lo siento. La decisión de Astrid se verá en futuros capítulos y sobre Death Song... surprise surprise! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **MeimiCaro-chan:** Sí, eso es un factor bastante influyente. Lo del amor no lo decía a malas, me faltó ponerle el jajaja para quitarle seriedad (?)Me encanta tu visión de ello. Una persona no tiene que perderse a sí misma por alguien más. Calaste a la perfección a Death Song. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Nina Chilena:** Tendrá problemas en los dos lados, pues de uno se ha escapado y en el otro, es nueva. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, espero que este también. Saludos.

 **Flopi216:** La verdad, creo que nadie se lo esperaba, pero el cambio fue bien aceptado, así que creo que, dentro de todo, no quedó tan mal. Su madre está enterada, pero no sabe a dónde se fue. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Mad fine:** Sí, algo así. Eso ya se verá. *chanchanchan* Intentaré meter el elemento _baile_ , ya que suena interesante. En fin, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** ¡Gracias! Sinceramente, me encantó escribirlo y sobre todo, imaginarlo. Tenía una imagen clara de lo que quería que pasara y la escribí tal cual. Lo de la libreta, creo que era predecible que si Bertha la encontraba, la rompería o algo. Además, fue detonante para que Astrid se fuera. Uyuyuy sería spoiler si te digo qué pasa con las palabras de Death Song. No creo que sea tan relevante como piensan, peeeero algo tendrá. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Vivi-ntvg:** Si, ¿no? Pero entre que se medio ahogaba él y se ahogaba ella, la cosa no pintaba para sacar su lado lógico (?) El boca a boca todavía es algo fuerte jaja. Cada cosa tiene su por qué, el de Death Song se verá más tarde. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **aileen:** Sí, Astrid ya es humana. Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, espero que este, igual. Saludos.

 **Nube:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Me alegra que te gustara esa parte. Este capítulo también tuvo lo suyo. Espero haber conseguido sacarte de vuelta y que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Astrid H:** Muchas gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste mi fic y que te inspire a seguir los tuyos propios. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo en dejar un review. Intento alargarlos lo más que puedo, pero a veces, o no me da la mente o se harían eternos. Ante todo, busco que me agrade el resultado para que a ustedes les guste. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Ana-Gami:** Exacto, aquí comienzan todo. No te preocupes, Storm volverá a aparecer. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, por leer y por comentar, también agradecer a los follow/favorite **Cathrina 57, Denisse W H D, Lady Aira H H, nahisasuhias, the-rider-sel, SkyllerFirstLight, nesari22, Angela Magic, videl S S, Cris Haddock Flynn, mariadelmonte, laloquita co, MeimiCaro-chan, Gaby Chanii, Love and Cute, DavidusCMT, all-you-need-is-suag, UnbreakableWarrior, Vivi-ntvg, ORQUIDEA671, outlanderx, ONCEUPONATIME HTTYD FROZEN, DragoViking, Grecia-Da, Princesa Cenicienta, irati53, SEBAS GG, Ana-Gami, Zel-Ol, Nina Chilena, jeremyjsegura, i wanted to be a writer, Vitany Love, karinamorenod, AnnieJackson16,tatiana abadejo, L'esperitLlop, omega68nova, Blazekk, analuchera, dayanaracruz88, Izi, Wilson, emicastillo92, spartaco,**

En fin, hasta la próxima semana,

Heimao3


	19. Capítulo 18

Sé que vengo tarde. Lo sé. Acabo de salir de un bloqueo de autor horrible. Tengo las ideas, pero no la "habilidad" de ponerlas en el word. Lo siento.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Dreamworks y/o Cressida Cowell. El icon es propiedad e Eloa Ajz (pinterest)_

* * *

·

·

·

 **Mensajes en botella**

·

Capítulo 18

·

Hiccup se había despertado pronto esa mañana. Se había quedado dormido pensando en todas las posibilidades que había de excursión con Astrid y había sido el mismo motivo el que le instó a despertarse esa mañana.

Se asomó a la habitación donde dormía la chica y la vio tan cómoda y apacible, que no tuvo el corazón de despertarla. Aprovechó para preparar un buen desayuno que la llenara de energía y le dejara buena impresión de la gastronomía humana.

Estaba calentando la leche de yak cuando oyó un quejido proveniente de las habitaciones. Sacó el pequeño cazo del fuego y corrió para ver qué había pasado.

El quejido había sido de Astrid, quien estaba en el suelo, sujeta a la estructura de la cama para levantarse y ponerse de pie.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Hiccup acercándose a ella para ayudarla.

— Sí, es solo que no… no me acostumbro a eso del equilibrio. — contestó, agarrando la mano que él le tendía.

— No intentes correr, tenemos tiempo. — sonrió. — Ven, he preparado el desayuno.

Astrid lo siguió hasta el comedor. Con la luz del sol era más agradable estar allí. Parecía más confortable y más amplio. Se sentó en la misma silla de la noche anterior por indicación de Hiccup, mientras él llevaba las cosas a la mesa.

— He calentado un poco de leche de yak y tengo algo de pan. — el joven iba señalando la comida a medida que decía sus nombres — Ah, también tengo dulce de fresa. Creo que te gustará.

La joven se quedó con los nombres que había dicho Hiccup y esperó a que él empezara a comer antes de hacerlo ella. No por nada en especial, era solo que quería hacerlo bien. Miró cómo se agarraba el vaso y se lo llevaba a la boca y ella lo imitó. Fue una sensación extraña sentir algo caliente recorrer su cuerpo. Sensación rara, pero agradable.

Él sonrió al ver los gestos inocentes e ingenuos de su amiga al tomar la leche. Notó que lo estaba imitando, así que tomó una servilleta para enseñarle su siguiente lección.

— Astrid. — cuando obtuvo su atención, se limpió la boca con la servilleta. Ella hizo lo mismo.

— Lo siento. — ella entendió que se había ensuciado.

El joven procedió a preparar el pan con el dulce que había mencionado. Tomó la hogaza de pan y cortó una rodaja. Abrió el bote del dulce y con ayuda de un cuchillo, untó su contenido en el pan.

— Ten Astrid. Creo que te gustará.

Astrid miró atentamente la masa rosa, espesa y de aspecto pringoso que había sobre el pan. Le dio mala impresión, pero era una invitada, así que lo menos que podía hacer, era aceptarlo. Al primer mordisco, pudo comprobar una vez más que las apariencias engañan.

— Está delicioso — dijo emocionada.

Ambos sonrieron y terminaron el desayuno en silencio, con Hiccup mirándola de vez en cuando.

— ¿A dónde me vas a llevar?

— Bueno… a mi trabajo. Tengo algunos pedidos que terminar. Luego, iremos a donde quieras.

— Está bien.

Hiccup se levantó y recogió los vasos. Para no quedarse atrás, Astrid tomó los platos y le siguió.

Para cuando Astrid quiso salir, Hiccup le pidió que se sentara en la silla.

— Te he conseguido unos zapatos — dijo al tiempo que sacaba un par de una cesta — Espero que te valgan.

La chica los miró curiosa, pero más sorprendida al ver que Hiccup se los ponía en los pies. El simple contacto con sus manos le hizo cosquillas, que fueron calmadas con la tela acolchada de los "zapatos"

— Vámonos.

Los dos jóvenes salieron de la cabaña y se dispusieron a caminar en dirección a la forja. Astrid se maravilló de cómo lucía la aldea de día con la luz del sol. Todo eran casas de madera, habían animales sueltos que se cruzaban delante suyo y la gente, a pesar de que la miraban con extrañeza, parecían muy amables con esa sonrisa en la cara.

— ¿Por qué me miran tanto? — preguntó Astrid.

— Digamos que eres una cara nueva aquí. — contestó él — Además, no todos los días se ve a una chica con tus rasgos.

— ¿Mis rasgos?

— Rubia y de ojos azules. Normalmente, esos son rasgos típicos de Bog Burglar, una aldea a dos días de aquí.

Astrid asintió a la información recibida. En Oniria, las sirenas compartían más o menos los mismos rasgos, pero el color del cabello no era uno de ellos. Sin embargo, el color de la cola era lo más característico de una familia. En el escudo de armas de la suya, primaba el naranja y el azul celeste, que coincidían con sus colores y con los de su hermana.

Hiccup abrió la puerta de la forja y dejó que Astrid pasara primero. Corrió la cortinilla para avisar que el puesto estaba en funcionamiento y encendió el fuego.

— Va a hacer un poco de calor aquí dentro — Hiccup se rascó la nuca algo avergonzado por no poder darle un sitio mejor a su invitada.

— No pasa nada. Supongo que podré soportarlo.

Hiccup empezó a sacar sus útiles para comenzar con un pedido que tenía pendiente. Últimamente, con el aviso de que se iría pronto, ya no recibía tantos pedidos, solo los de urgencia.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó curiosa.

— Me han pedido una silla de montar y afilar varios cuchillos, así que con eso estoy.

La chica tenía la mirada perdida a lo que pasaba en el exterior de la forja. Había gente que pasaba de aquí para allá cargando sacos, dirigiendo animales o simplemente de paseo. Pudo oír con claridad los graznidos de las gaviotas y de otros seres similares a ellas.

Algunas personas la saludaban con un gesto de mano y ella se los devolvía con una sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando decidió levantarse para asomarse de verdad por la ventana, un hombre robusto apareció de frente, asustándola por el poco parecido que guardaba con Hiccup.

— Hey, Hiccup. — saludó el hombre — ¿Está lista mi silla de montar?

— Claro que sí, justo a tiempo. — el castaño volteó para agarrar la silla de montar dejando a Astrid al frente.

— Oh, mis modales. — el hombre hizo un aspaviento que asustó a la chica — Buenos días señorita.

— Buenos días señor — saludó animada y tranquila por la buena fe del hombre.

— Aquí está. — Hiccup puso la silla en el mostrador para que el hombre pudiera llevársela.

— No sabía que tenías compañía. — comentó.

— Oh, ella es Astrid — la presentó. — Astrid, el señor Ank.

— Ya nos hemos saludado. — sonrió ella.

— ¿De dónde eres, linda? — preguntó el señor Ank.

— De Bog Burglar — se apresuró a contestar Hiccup. — Está aquí por unos días. Es… una amiga.

— En ese caso, será mejor que no los moleste más. — y sin mediar palabra, tomó la silla de montar y se fue.

— Es muy amable. — comentó Astrid.

Hiccup volvió a su mesa de trabajo bajo la atenta mirada de Astrid. Lo que más llamó su atención, eran los cuchillos. De eso sí que había visto en algún manuscrito en la biblioteca de Oniria, pero nunca pensó tener uno cerca.

— ¿Puedo? — Astrid se acercó a la mesa de trabajo de Hiccup, atraída por tales armas.

— Sí, claro. Ten cuidado y nada malo pasará. — sonrió.

La joven tomó un cuchillo que fue identificado como "daga" por Hiccup. Lo tomó del mango con una mano, mientras que con la otra, rozó la hoja de metal, sin darse cuenta del error que cometía.

— ¡Ah! — fue el grito que alertó al castaño — ¡Hiccup!

La daga calló en la mesa de trabajo al tiempo que Hiccup corrió a socorrerla. La mano de Astrid tenía un corte poco profundo y un pequeño hilo de sangre que corría por su palma. El joven reaccionó tomando un trapo limpio y mojándolo en agua fresca para limpiar la herida.

— ¿Te duele? — preguntó cauteloso.

— Sí… — se quejó ella al contacto con el agua fría — Parece como si me estuvieran arrancando una escama.

— Lo siento, tendría que haberte avisado. — se disculpó — Sujeta el paño. Voy a buscar una venda.

— ¿Sabes? En Oniria, lo más cercano a esa daga son los tridentes y solo los tiene los tritones. — comentó.

Astrid esperó pacientemente a que Hiccup encontrara lo que buscaba en un cesto de mimbre. Cuando volvió, la tomó de la mano, quitó el trapo y empezó a vendarla.

— Esto detendrá la sangre. — explicó.

— Gracias.

Hiccup cortó los restos de la venda con la daga causante del accidente y cuando terminó, la dejó a un lado. Ella levantó la mirada de su mano y se encontró con la mirada de él. En sus rostros se reflejaba una sonrisa sincera. El momento se cortó cuando Hiccup perdió el equilibrio –por una razón confusa– y soltó la mano de Astrid.

— Eh… me falta afilar una espada y ya podremos irnos, ¿está bien? — el joven castaño se dio la vuelta para ocultar el reciente sonrojo que había aflorado en sus mejillas.

— De acuerdo. — contestó ella algo aturdida por lo que acababa de pasar.

Una sensación rara y casi sin descripción posible la recorrió. Era raro y como tal, lo asoció a su condición de humana.

Cuando Hiccup al fin había terminado sus tareas y dejó todo bien recogido en la forja, salió con Astrid en busca de algo que llevarse a la boca. En una panadería consiguieron algo de pan y queso, mientras que en otro puesto, consiguieron fruta.

— Vamos a ir a ver a Toothless. Espero que no te importe.

— Para nada. Ya le echo en falta.

Según iban caminando por un sendero, los "árboles" que se levantaban eran más altos. Astrid los miraba maravillada. Seguía con su mirada desde la raíz hasta la copa de los árboles más altos. Podía oír perfectamente el piar de los "pájaros" y el correteo de las "ardillas" entre las ramas de los árboles.

Llegaron al claro donde Toothless solía descansar, pero no estaba allí. Se sentaron a comer en el césped. Hiccup repartió el pan y el queso para ambos.

— ¿Cómo se llama este sitio? — preguntó curiosa.

— Este es el "bosque de las luciérnagas"

— ¿Qué son las luciérnagas?

— Es mejor si las ves.

— ¿Dónde están?

— Salen por la noche. — contestó a sus dudas. — Pero es mejor verlas las noches de luna llena, es más hermoso.

— Quiero verlas.

Astrid probó la nueva comida que tenía entre manos. Definitivamente la comida humana era rara, pero el sabor estaba lejos de ser desagradable.

— Ya caminas mejor. — comentó el castaño.

— Gracias.

Aunque todavía perdía un poco el equilibrio, sentía más fuerza en las piernas. Caminaba como una persona normal y eso la animaba aún más. Pronto podría correr con la rapidez de los niños que vio en la mañana.

— Algo se acerca. — alertó Astrid.

Y no se equivocaba, pues Toothless apareció entre los arbustos tirándose encima de Hiccup.

— Calma, amigo.

Hiccup lo apartó y el can aprovechó para abalanzarse sobre Astrid. Ella cayó en el césped mientras que Toothless la llenaba de lametones, contento de verla en tierra.

— Ahora que está aquí, podemos ir a la laguna Scaldron.

— Pero… el agua… — dijo Astrid, después de que Toothless la dejara.

— Death Song dijo agua del mar. — la miró convencido — Además, ya te hubieras convertido en sirena si fuera por el agua, ¿recuerdas el corte de tu mano?

Astrid se miró el vendaje de la mano y asintió.

— Tienes razón.

Retiraron todo y empezaron a caminar por un sendero poco marcado en la tierra, signo de que poca gente se había aventurado a investigar el bosque.

El claro donde estaba la laguna fue la mejor comparación que encontró a un arrecife, solo que con menos agua. El sol daba de lleno en el agua, haciendo que el lugar luciera más luminoso. Toothless corrió al agua, salpicando a la orilla.

— Ven Astrid, siéntate. — Hiccup se arremangó el pantalón hasta la altura de la rodilla y dejó sus botas a un lado para meter los pies en el agua.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Astrid quería poder tocar el agua de la laguna, pero no quería transformarse por error. No aún.

— Confía en mi.

Astrid no lo pensó más. Se quitó los zapatos, se sujetó la falda del vestido y se sentó a su lado, metiendo con cuidado los pies en el agua. La sensación de frío fue la primera que sintió. Siendo sirena, los cambios de temperatura no eran tan notorios. Podría decirse que ya había visto las dos caras de la moneda: el calor y el frío.

Pasaron la tarde en la laguna, hablando de las primeras impresiones de Astrid en la aldea y de la rutina de Hiccup. También tuvieron sus momentos de silencio, pero nunca incómodos.

— Astrid, creo que tenemos que irnos. — murmuró en su cabello.

No sabían cómo, pero habían acabado igual que aquella vez que Astrid y él estaban en el saliente de la costa: ella recostada sobre él.

— Se está bien aquí. — susurró.

El sol ya no estaba en lo alto del cielo, por lo que éste había tomado una coloración diferente al azul de la mañana.

— Está bien, pero tenemos que volver antes de que anochezca.

Oculta entre las copas de los árboles, Death Song observaba los progresos de la sirena con el humano. Recuerdos asaltaron su mente. El encierro, el destierro.

Aquello no prosperaría. No tenía que prosperar.

* * *

Espero que no haya sido forzado todo lo que ha pasado. Hiccup tiene muchas cosas que enseñarle del mundo humano, pero poco tiempo así que las cosas más cercanas, estará bien para Astrid y para él.

Como habrán notado, hay varias palabras entre comillas. Está así para que vayan notando los nuevos términos que va aprendiendo Astrid.

Y Death Song ha hecho su pequeña aparición. Ya saben que ella no es del todo mala, sino que está herida. Saquen sus propias conclusiones.

En fin, contesto:

 **Flopi216:** La verdad que me dolió un poco dejar a madre y hermana así. En algún capítulo futuro hablaré de eso. Me alegro que te haya gustado la interacción de Hiccup y Astrid. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **aileen:** Lo de renunciar a su vida va relacionado al hechizo. Sí, Astrid está haciendo méritos para aprender y bueno, tampoco tardó tanto en usar sus piernas. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Vivi-ntvg:** Sí, la verdad que barajaba otras opciones, pero Hiccup tomándola en brazos me pareció muy lindo como para no ponerlo. No tengo idea de nada relacionado con el universo de Piratas del Caribe, así que te tomo la palabra. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Sabía que esa parte le gustaría a alguien (¡Yey!) Astrid está en proceso de aprender y la curiosidad tendrá un gran papel en todo esto, obvio. Gracias por la comprensión. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Mad fine:** En ese ambiente está la historia. ¿Cómo que no hay hiccstrid? ¿Hiccup llevando a Astrid en brazos y arropándola? ¿Te parece poco? (?) *parece como si estuviera enojada, pero nada de eso* En fin, el hiccstrid irá poco a poco. Astrid ahora está algo más centrada en conocer mundo que en establecer una relación. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta cómo son las relaciones en Oniria. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Diane:** No te preocupes por eso, me alegra que te animaras a dejarme uno ahora. Para saber si tu teoría es verdad, tendrás que leer los capítulos siguientes *risa malvada* De Bertha se sabrá en un futuro. Y con respecto a Storm, Astrid no la quiso involucrar para no traerle más problemas, pues, al ser su mejor amiga, sabía que iba a ser a la primera que preguntarían. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Nina Chilena:** Me alegro que te gustara, espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

 **Ana Gami:** Espero haber cumplido con tus expectativas y que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Astrid H:** Me alegro de haberte inspirado. Si me dices la página, encantada de leerlo. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **videl SS:** Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos.

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** Aw, a mí también me parecen adorables. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, por leer y por comentar, también agradecer a los follow/favorite **Cathrina 57, Denisse W H D, Lady Aira H H, nahisasuhias, the-rider-sel, SkyllerFirstLight, nesari22, Angela Magic, videl S S, Cris Haddock Flynn, mariadelmonte, laloquita co, MeimiCaro-chan, Gaby Chanii, Love and Cute, DavidusCMT, all-you-need-is-suag, UnbreakableWarrior, Vivi-ntvg, ORQUIDEA671, outlanderx, ONCEUPONATIME HTTYD FROZEN, DragoViking, Grecia-Da, Princesa Cenicienta, irati53, SEBAS GG, Ana-Gami, Zel-Ol, Nina Chilena, jeremyjsegura, i wanted to be a writer, Vitany Love, karinamorenod, AnnieJackson16,tatiana abadejo, L'esperitLlop, omega68nova, Blazekk, analuchera, dayanaracruz88, Izi Wilson, emicastillo92, spartaco16, Saiko Mr,**

En fin, hasta la próxima semana,

Heimao3


	20. Capítulo 19

Este capítulo viene más o menos en fecha. Espero que les guste, porque tiene bastantes detalles a mi parecer.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Dreamworks y/o Cressida Cowell. El icon es propiedad e Eloa Ajz (pinterest)_

* * *

·

·

·

 **Mensajes en botella**

·

Capítulo 19

·

— Mamá, anoche volviste muy tarde.

— Lo sé Camicazi, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que le pueda pasar a tu hermana.

Ambas sirenas estaban preocupadas. Era el segundo día que Astrid no aparecía por los alrededores de Oniria. Nadie sabía nada de ella, ni sus compañeras de clase, ni la familia de delfines.

— Tengo que ir a hablar con el Consejo de esto… deben saber que mi hija ha desaparecido y ayudarme a encontrarla.

— Y si… ¿y si cuando vuelva, no la dejan entrar?

Camicazi era conocedora de la repulsión que causaba el elemento "humano" en algunos de los habitantes de Oniria, sobre todo en los más mayores.

— Creo que será mejor esperar unos días más.

Bertha sopesó el comentario de su hija menor. El Consejo era estricto con sus normas y, siendo ella parte de él, podrían tomar represalias en contra de su familia, por ende, expulsarlas de la colonia. No podía poner a Camicazi en riesgo, pero tampoco abandonar a Astrid a su suerte.

— Solo espero que esté bien.

·

Lo que siempre había sido su aburrida y nada interesante rutina, se estaba convirtiendo en algo completamente diferente. Y Astrid era la causante de aquello, con su sonrisa al descubrir algo nuevo, con sus preguntas llenas de interés e ingenuidad y con su mirada ilusionada al conocer cosas nuevas. Todo era genuino en ella.

— Bueno, ya estoy — Hiccup salía de la forja, habiendo apagado el fuego y dejando todo en orden.

— Buenos días, joven Hiccup. — saludó una mujer — Estaba hablando con tu "amiga" Astrid.

Hiccup captó al vuelo la indirecta de la mujer, acompañada de una mirada sospechosa.

— Señora Ank ¿cómo está? — saludó amablemente el joven.

— Muy bien Hiccup. Mi marido me dijo ayer que tenías visita y no pude resistirme a venir a verla.

— La señora Ank me estaba contando que te conoce desde pequeño. — Astrid sonrió.

— No te preocupes Hiccup, solo le he contado las cosas buenas — rió la amable señora.

Hiccup no contestó, simplemente acompañó la risa de la mujer con otra más tímida. Dirigió su mirada a Astrid y la vio sonriente, parecía cómoda llevando esa conversación.

— Espero verte por mi tienda Astrid, tengo unos vestidos que te encantarían.

— Muchas gracias señora Ank.

— Hasta luego jóvenes. — la mujer se despidió de ellos con la mano.

— La señora Ank tiene un puesto de telas, pero sabe coser como nadie y las convierte en vestidos. — explicó él — Y tiene razón, necesitas otro vestido.

— ¿Qué tengo que dar a cambio? — preguntó curiosa y preocupada por no tener nada que cambiar.

— Por eso no te preocupes. — sonrió — Ven, hoy te enseñaré las ruinas vikingas.

Hiccup cargó con la cesta de mimbre del día anterior y empezó a caminar con Astrid al lado, quien empezó con la retahíla de preguntas que tenía en mente.

— ¿Qué es ese lugar que vamos a visitar?

— Se dice que Berk fue tierra de vikingos, una civilización antigua con una cultura un tanto diferente a la nuestra. Ellos se asentaron en unos páramos cerca de aquí y dejaron como legado unas construcciones que aún sobreviven. Lo malo es que los temporales y el paso del tiempo están haciendo que desaparezcan.

— Es una lástima que una parte de la historia de este lugar se pierda. — lamentó la chica — ¿Cómo es ese lugar?

— En realidad no hay mucho, pero es el sitio perfecto para ver el atardecer.

— Me encantan los atardeceres — admitió algo avergonzada.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una colina de verdes pastos donde pararon a comer, varios metros antes de llegar a las ruinas.

— ¿Qué tal vas? — preguntó Hiccup al verla quitarse los zapatos. — ¿Te duelen los pies?

— Oh, no mucho. Creo que puedo seguir andando, pero no quiero que se me ensucien. — Astrid los tomó y los sacudió con la mano para quitarle el polvo de encima.

— Por ahora vamos a comer, después iremos a las ruinas, ¿te parece bien?

— Claro, no hay prisa.

·

El sol estaba a poco de cruzarse con el horizonte que separaba cielo y mar. Con sus zapatos en mano, Astrid veía maravillada su antiguo hogar. Era una perspectiva diferente y asombrosa, sabía que el mar era extenso, pero nunca imaginó cuánto.

Las ruinas nórdicas, eran en su mayoría, construcciones de piedra cubiertas por césped, lo cual era agradable para los pies descalzos de la chica.

— Parece una colonia deshabitada.

— Antes era una aldea.

Hiccup guiaba a Astrid entre lo que algún día fueron casas por los caminos seguían aún marcados por la naturaleza hasta que paró en seco, justo cuando el sol hacía contacto con la línea del horizonte.

Astrid volvió a deleitarse de las vistas. El cielo cambió de color y las olas del mar tenían otra tonalidad. Cerró los ojos y sintió los últimos rayos del sol en su piel, acompañados de la leve brisa que corría. Movió los dedos de los pies, sintiendo la tierra, algo que había ansiado desde hacía tiempo. La expresión de su rostro lo decía todo, estaba tranquila y en paz, descubriendo sensaciones nuevas que en el mar no había. Respiró hondo y volvió a abrir los ojos.

— Hiccup, nunca voy a poder agradecerte todo lo que me estás enseñando. — habló ella.

— Hey — la atrajo para sí, tomándola de la cintura — No pienses en eso. Lo hago con gusto.

Ambos sonrieron, sin saber que desde una cueva submarina los observaban con un encantamiento.

·

Al día siguiente, tras haber terminado uno de los pocos pedidos de la forja, Hiccup llevó a Astrid al puesto de la señora Ank, tal y como habían prometido.

Allí, la mujer se emocionó al ver a Astrid probarse varios vestidos y que todos le quedaran tan bien; y la joven, estaba encantada con todos ellos. Giraba sobre sí misma para ver el vuelo del vestido.

— ¡Este es! — exclamó la señora — Astrid, pruébate este, por favor. — la joven asintió y se dirigió al vestidor.

Cuando la joven salió, la señora Ank soltó todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones en una expresión de sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo me veo? — preguntó Astrid.

— Te ves hermosa. — la mujer aplaudió y se acercó a darle los últimos retoques.

Hiccup directamente se quedó sin habla. Astrid se veía tal y como la había descrito la señora Ank: hermosa; y aún así se quedaba corto. Notó que ambas mujeres lo miraban y salió de su ensoñación como pudo.

— Señora Ank, tenga — el castaño le ofreció un saquito con monedas dentro. — Espero que sea suficiente para pagar el vestido.

— No, por favor. Es un regalo. No creo que a ninguna de las chicas de Berk le haga justicia. — la mujer volteó a ver a Astrid — Querida, quédatelo. Es un regalo de mí y del señor Ank.

— Pero…

— Espero vértelo puesto en el Baile del Otoño.

— ¿Baile del Otoño? — preguntó extrañada.

— Hiccup ¿cómo es que no se lo has contado? — lo regañó — Es una celebración tradicional de Berk. Le damos la bienvenida al otoño y pedimos a los dioses que las cosechas no escatimen. Supongo que este año Hiccup, irás en representación de los Haddock ahora que tienes acompañante y que tu padre no está, ¿verdad?

— Eh… no lo sé… — dudó. — No lo había pensado.

— ¿Y tú Astrid?

— Si Hiccup me enseña a bailar, encantada de acudir a esa celebración.

Al verse acorralado por las dos mujeres, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

— ¡Perfecto! Siempre es bueno ver una pareja joven en el baile. Los veremos allí. — aplaudió la señora Ank.

Astrid volvió a cambiarse y tras despedirse de los dueños de la tienda, siguió a Hiccup. Caminaron por el bosque, pero esta vez, no camino al lago, sino a un acantilado plagado de "flores" y con unas vistas que sorprendieron a la chica. Otra vez, su querido océano, parecía enorme en comparación con la aldea en la que habitaba últimamente.

Ninguno notó una presencia extraña. Death Song merodeaba por los alrededores sin quitarles la vista de encima. Había visto las miradas que se dedicaban ambos, inocentes, pero que muy en el fondo, ocultaban algo que no sabían. Se dio cuenta de que el humano la consentía en todo y que ella, a pesar de recibirlo con gusto, no dejaba de sentirse avergonzada por parecer una niña pequeña.

 _"_ _Yo solo te quiero a ti."_

El día anterior vio el abrazo al atardecer y el cómo él la arropaba a la noche al irse a dormir.

 _"_ _Si tan solo pudieras salir del agua, te enseñaría mi castillo."_

Los recuerdos de lo que en principio fue algo que llenaba de alegría su corazón la atormentaban. Le recordaban cuán ingenua había sido en un pasado.

 _"_ _Te quedarás aquí para siempre, a menos que nos enseñes cómo crear magia aquí en tierra."_

Levantó la mano y lanzó un hechizo a unos arbustos, marchitando las flores que crecían y haciendo aparecer unas que llevaban su firma.

— Si yo no pude, tú tampoco. — susurró al viento, antes de desaparecer de allí.

Hiccup se sentó en el césped y empezó a sacar los alimentos de la cesta, mientras Astrid caminaba entre las flores y se acercaba a olerlas, tal y como le había dicho Hiccup que podía hacer.

Las había casi de todos los colores. Lo único que se asemejaba a esas flores en Oniria, eran los corales, pero estos tenían muchas más utilidades que las de adornar los páramos verdes.

Unas flores en particular llamaron su atención. Eran de un naranja muy vistoso, casi parecía que tenían luz propia. Se acercó para percibir su aroma, pero de repente, los pétalos se cerraron y expulsaron una especie de polvo brillante. Ella intentó limpiarse la cara, pero al mirarse las manos, las encontró limpias.

— Astrid, ya está todo listo, ven. — la llamó Hiccup.

La chica dio un último vistazo a esas flores, pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal. Se sentó en frente de Hiccup y se sirvió de la comida que había preparado.

— ¿Te gusta este sitio, Astrid? — preguntó él para entablar una conversación.

— Mucho. Se parece a las ruinas que vimos ayer, pero es más bonito por esas flores.

— Después, si quieres, puedes llevarte unas cuantas a casa.

— Me encantaría. — sonrió ella.

El sonido de las gaviotas acompañaba la pequeña plática que tenía la joven pareja, así como las olas rotas a los pies del acantilado.

— Hiccup, ¿cuándo es eso del Baile de Otoño?

— Verás… es la próxima luna llena. — habló algo apenado. Ambos sabían el significado de esas palabras.

— Oh… ¿entonces? ¿iremos?

— No lo sé Astrid. Se supone que es al atardecer, pero el hechizo es lo que más me preocupa.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Ya era el tercer día que Astrid pasaba en tierra firme y, aunque no siempre lo tenía en mente, era consciente de que el tiempo se acababa. No quería pensar en la despedida, no quería arruinar el momento.

— Hiccup, quiero aprender a bailar. — dijo con seguridad en su voz.

— No creo que sea buena idea. — por mucho que quisiera enseñarle, sabía que no sería buen maestro.

— Le dijiste a la señora Ank que me enseñarías y no creo que tú seas alguien que rompa sus promesas. — se puso de pie y le tendió la mano — Levanta y enséñame.

Hiccup tomó la mano que Astrid le ofrecía y le indicó cómo colocarse. Empezaron con un saludo en el que él hacía una ligera reverencia y ella, se tomaba el vestido para corresponderle. El castaño le indicaba lo que tenía que hacer y ella lo acataba lo mejor posible y entre risas.

— Ahora, el giro — Hiccup la tomó de las manos y la guió para que, tras la vuelta, se balanceara al mismo compás que él, pero era algo difícil con Astrid riendo. — No, no, así no — él acabó riendo con ella.

 _"_ _¡Suéltenme! ¡Déjenme ir!"_

De repente, Astrid sintió una sensación de desesperación que no pudo controlar. No sabía qué lo había ocasionado y porqué la imagen de que la apresaban apareció en su mente. Se alejó de Hiccup, pues su solo contacto avivaba ese sentimiento.

— ¿Pasa algo? ¿te he pisado? — preguntó preocupado.

— No, nada. Solo… tengo frío.

— Ten — Hiccup se quitó el chaleco y lo puso encima de los hombros de la chica.

El calor que emanaba la prenda, consiguió calmarla, aunque fue el gesto amable de Hiccup el que logró que esa desesperación desapareciera. Astrid dio unos pasos adelante y acabó de frente al sol, viendo cómo este bajaba a ocultarse en el mar. A lo lejos pudo divisar varias figuras saltando y se le hicieron familiares, pero no conseguía dar con qué.

— Hiccup, ¿qué son aquellas cosas?

El chico miró en la dirección que Astrid le indicaba e identificó las "cosas" que ella decía.

— Son delfines. Normalmente salen a hacer su paseo a estas horas del atardecer.

— ¿Delfines? — La simple palabra retumbó en la mente de Astrid. — ¡Storm!

Hiccup la miró extrañado.

— Ella no sabe dónde estoy. — inmediatamente, se calló, pues no le había contado a Hiccup que se había escapado. — Apenas me despedí de ella la noche que vine a la costa.

— Mañana podemos bajar a la costa con cuidado y llamarla. Con un poco de suerte, se acerca.

— No sé si mi llamado bastará ahora que soy humana.

— Encontraremos la forma de que puedas hablar con ella. Te lo prometo.

— Está bien.

Antes de que el sol se ocultara por completo, recogieron sus cosas y empezaron a volver a la aldea.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Como ven, Death Song ya ha hecho de las suyas. Sólo falta ver qué pasará con respecto a eso. Tal como me pidió alguien -sorry, no me acuerdo- habrá baile. Aunque eso suene muy cliché *me encanta la palabra cliché* Contesto:

 **Flopi216:** Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, espero que este también. Saludos.

 **Mad fine:** No sé qué película me dices, pero algo por el estilo parece. No tanto como venganza, pero algo ya se ha visto en este capítulo. Obvio me gusta el Hiccstrid. Está en mi top de OTP's. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **SEBAS GG:** No quiero sonar muy brusca con esto, pero tengo que hacerlo. Te pido por favor que dejes de pedirme capítulos más largos, porque así como tú dices que no has tenido tiempo para comentar, yo puedo o no puedo tener tiempo para escribir. Realmente, cuento con muy poco tiempo libre y lo dedico a poder actualizar casi semanalmente. Si has visto Race to the Edge, sabrás que uno de los nuevos dragones en aparecer es Death Song (Canto Mortal), de ahí el nombre de la Hechicera. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Vivi-ntvg:** El señor Ank no se la hizo, pero la señora Ank sí y descaradamente además jaja Lo malo de este capítulo, es que Death Song ya ha movido ficha. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** La verdad que no había pensado en poner una actividad en concreto que le gustara a Astrid, ya que, tal y como la estoy pintando, le gusta todo lo que hace y quiere aprender cuanto más mejor. Aparte, es poco tiempo el que estará en tierra. Te diría más, pero sería spoiler. Death Song ha hecho un hechizo, solo falta ver si lo contrarrestan o no. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Navid:** Me alegro que te gustara, espero que este también. Saludos.

 **Ana Gami:** Aww, tengo la misma imagen en mente cuando leo/veo algo superadorable y tierno. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **aileen:** Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo y sí, ellos dos se ven bien juntos en cualquier AU. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Nube:** Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic. Muchas gracias por la comprensión. Intento como puedo sacar los capítulos adelante y que no falten ni sobren detalles que pueda usar en capítulos posteriores, por eso el lío con los bloqueos. La ingenuidad es algo que no pega con ella, pero al ser nueva, es como un niño yendo a la escuela por primera vez. O quiere saber todo, o no quiere saber nada. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como el anterior. Saludos.

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** La verdad, si no pido ayuda, es por el simple principio de "no me gusta molestar" Aunque, agradezco la ayuda que venga. Me alegra que te guste cómo Hiccup le está enseñando a Astrid. A mi me parece gracioso en ciertas partes, pero como verás, en este capítulo, ya va tomando más confianza y habla con otras personas sin problemas. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **MeimiCaro-chan:** Da el pego para terminar así, so no te preocupes jaja. Y sí, creo que tal y como tienes la percepción de Death Song, ya sabes cómo va a actuar y qué va a pasar. Solo espero no ser predecible con lo que pase en los próximos capítulos. El hiccstrid leve y moderado siempre es bueno (?) Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Alexa HSGS:** Exacto, aún no acaba. Mealegra que te esté gustando el fic. Claro que me acuerdo de la conver que tuvimos. Maia te manda un _meow_. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, por leer y por comentar, también agradecer a los follow/favorite **Cathrina 57, Denisse W H D, Lady Aira H H, nahisasuhias, the-rider-sel, SkyllerFirstLight, nesari22, Angela Magic, videl S S, Cris Haddock Flynn, mariadelmonte, laloquita co, MeimiCaro-chan, Gaby Chanii, Love and Cute, DavidusCMT, all-you-need-is-suag, UnbreakableWarrior, Vivi-ntvg, ORQUIDEA671, outlanderx, ONCEUPONATIME HTTYD FROZEN, DragoViking, Grecia-Da, Princesa Cenicienta, irati53, SEBAS GG, Ana-Gami, Zel-Ol, Nina Chilena, jeremyjsegura, i wanted to be a writer, Vitany Love, karinamorenod, AnnieJackson16,tatiana abadejo, L'esperitLlop, omega68nova, Blazekk, analuchera, dayanaracruz88, Izi Wilson, emicastillo92, spartaco16, Saiko Mr, Alexa HSGS, Dzierix,**

En fin, hasta la próxima semana,

Heimao3


	21. Capítulo 20

Siento venir tarde con este capítulo. Tenía la mitad escrita el viernes, pero fui al voluntariado y no pude terminarlo. Anymway, aquí esta. Espero que lo disfruten.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Dreamworks y/o Cressida Cowell. El icon es propiedad e Eloa Ajz (pinterest)_

* * *

·

·

·

 **Mensajes en botella**

·

Capítulo 20

·

 _"_ _Nunca saldrás de aquí, ¿me oyes, monstruo? ¡Nunca!"_

 _"_ _Piedad, por favor."_

 _"_ _Sin magia, no hay libertad"_

— ¡No! — gritó Astrid, al tiempo que se incorporaba en la cama.

Unos pasos agitados se oyeron fuera de la habitación. Hiccup se había despertado con el grito de la chica y casi se cae de la cama en el pobre intento de socorrerla si fuera necesario.

— ¡Astrid! — toco la puerta — ¿Estás bien? ¿puedo pasar?

La chica se sujetaba la cabeza, sintiendo dolor por aquellos gritos que oyó. Sonaban tan reales, que por un momento, en su inconsciencia, pensó que le estaba pasando a ella.

— Sí, pasa. — contestó.

— ¿Qué te pasó?

— Nada… solo fue un mal sueño.

— ¿Segura? — Hiccup se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el hueco que pudo — Puedes contarme si quieres — sin pensarlo casi, posó su mano sobre la de ella.

De repente, de la misma forma que había sucedido el día anterior, esa preocupación se esfumó con su solo contacto.

— Estoy bien. — sonrió.

Hiccup le devolvió la sonrisa y se dio cuenta de que su mano seguía sobre la de la chica. Se avergonzó del sonrojo que sus mejillas estaban mostrando, pensando que se vería ridículo a ojos de ella y con cuidado, la quitó.

— Bueno… ya que… estamos despiertos, podríamos desayunar, ¿te parece?

— Oh, claro. — contestó, algo apenada por no continuar en contacto.

Hiccup se levantó y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta a su paso para darle a Astrid tiempo a cambiarse y desperezarse a gusto.

·

— Creo… que prefiero quedarme aquí — Astrid pisaba la arena de la playa con desconfianza y se negaba a avanzar por miedo a que el agua tocara su piel.

— Está bien — apoyó Hiccup, entendiendo su preocupación. — Quédate aquí.

El joven avanzó en la costa con Toothless a su lado, pero sin dejar que éste se metiera al agua. Si el can luego corría a por Astrid, podría mojarla y volvería a tener cola.

— ¡Storm! — gritó Hiccup, sintiéndose algo tonto por gritar al aire.

— Así no vas a conseguir nada. — dijo Astrid — Storm y yo tenemos una señal especial para llamarnos.

Desde su posición, colocó ambas manos alrededor de su boca, para amplificar el sonido de su voz y gritó. Le daba vergüenza hacer aquello delante de Hiccup, pero no tenía alternativa. El castaño se maravilló de aquella especie de canto.

— No funciona. — determinó la chica.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— No oigo respuesta.

— Tal vez — empezó a cavilar Hiccup — es porque eres humana.

Astrid asintió. Hiccup tenía razón en eso, quizá era la causa de que Storm no respondiera y en el peor de los casos, que tampoco la oyera. Fue entonces cuando ambos empezaron a llamarla por su nombre, pero sin obtener resultados.

— Es inútil. No nos escucha. ¿Qué hacemos?

La chica estaba preocupada por no poder contactar con la delfín y ya lo estaba dando todo por perdido cuando Toothless aulló, ayudando a la causa.

— Qué raro. Tooth no suele aullar si no es de noche.

Lo que ninguno sabía, era que ese aullido sí que había llegado a las profundidades del océano, a oídos de la delfín en cuestión.

— Hiccup, ¿podemos quedarnos aquí? — pidió ella — Estoy casi segura de que Storm me está buscando y que en algún momento se acercará a la costa.

— Claro, no hay problema. — sonrió — Podemos buscar un sitio mejor para quedarnos.

Hiccup ayudó a Astrid a levantarse, extendiéndole la mano. La chica la tomó y caminó cautelosa a su lado. Se sentía bien poder respirar la brisa marina tan cerca y poder escuchar las olas ir y venir.

El joven paró en una pequeña bahía y se acomodó en unas rocas, a una distancia prudente del mar. Astrid lo imitó y se sentó encima de una roca, con cuidado de taparse bien con el vestido.

— Se siente bien estar aquí. — comentó Astrid.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — preguntó Hiccup.

— Echaba un poco de menos el mar.

Aquello fue un golpe de realidad para el joven. La chica seguía siendo una sirena en esencia y en unos días, desharía el hechizo para volver a su hogar. Para los pocos días que llevaban viviendo juntos, no podía imaginarse tener que irse de Berk y no verla más.

— ¿Extrañas tu hogar? — pregunta tonta, pensó — ¿Quieres… volver?

— No lo sé.

Aquella respuesta sorprendió al castaño, peor en cierta forma, también lo tranquilizó. Quizá había una pequeña posibilidad de que Astrid no rompiera el hechizo, pero no podía estar seguro.

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta Astrid?

— No veo por qué no.

— ¿Por qué subiste a la superficie la primera vez?

— La primera vez que salí a la superficie fue con Storm en alta mar. — contestó segura — En clase nos habían dicho que hasta la mayoría de edad no podíamos salir porque era peligroso y…

— Y quisiste demostrar lo contrario.

— Exacto — Astrid se sorprendió del atino de Hiccup — El cielo es hermoso al atardecer, por eso me gusta tanto. Lo malo es que me llevé una regañina después, pero valió la pena.

— ¿Y para acercarte a la costa?

Esa pregunta la agarró desprevenida. No podía decirle que la primera vez que subió para verle, era porque estaba leyendo sus mensajes. Sería hondar en su intimidad.

— La primera vez que me acerqué a la costa fue porque en clase dijeron que los humanos eran peligrosos y quería verlo con mis propios ojos. — explicó — Vi que eso no era cierto cuando te vi.

— ¿A mi?

— Sí. Te vi en un bote y me resultaste curioso. Eras mi sujeto de estudio. — rió al ver el gesto extraño de Hiccup.

— Death Song dijo algo de desobedecer al Consejo, ¿por qué?

— Bueno… según tengo entendido, Oniria fue una colonia que entabló buenas relaciones con tierra firme, pero tras varios desacuerdos, esa conexión se rompió. — explicó — La verdad que de esa parte no estoy muy segura. He buscado mucho en los pergaminos de la biblioteca de mi colonia, pero no he encontrado nada.

— Siento no ser de ayuda. Para empezar, ni sabía de la existencia de seres mágicos.

— Entonces, ¿no sabes nada de una guerra?

El gesto de negación de Hiccup confirmó lo que había dicho antes. Le extrañó que no supiera nada, sobre todo porque fue algo que afectó a ambas razas.

— Hay alguna leyenda que habla de una guerra mitológica, pero no sabría decirte si es la misma que tú dices. — habló Hiccup.

— Igualmente, eso quedó en el pasado. Es historia. — cerró tema Astrid.

Ambos quedaron un momento en silencio. La historia en ambos mundos era muy diferente. Quizá lo que Oniria había sido una guerra atroz, en tierra firme solo había sido un desacuerdo convertido en cuento de niños. Aunque también estaba el factor de que no sabía cuán grande era tierra firme. La teoría podía ser distinta en otras tierras.

— Astrid, ¿trajiste contigo el cuaderno que te regalé?

La sirena cambió su gesto pensante a uno triste. Con tantas cosas vistas en tierra firme y sin nada para poder anotarlas, sentía como si su travesía fuera en parte inútil.

— Yo… lo perdí — mintió. — Lo siento.

— Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Puedo hacerte otro. — Hiccup le sonrió y cuando Astrid levantó la mirada, le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Gracias.

Ya habían comido y guardado todo en la cesta cuando vieron que el cielo se estaba tornando anaranjado. No habían desistido en esperar que Storm apareciera, pero tenían que volver al poblado antes de que anocheciera. Hacía algo de fresco, por lo que estaban sentados el uno al lado del otro. Él rodeándola por los hombros.

— ¿Crees que vendrá? — soltó Astrid.

— Hay que tener fe en que vendrá. — contestó, dando un ligero apretón en su abrazo.

De repente, oyeron los ladridos de Toothless provenientes de la parte baja de la costa. Hiccup y Astrid se levantaron, pero solo él se acercó. El can estaba en el agua al lado de un delfín.

— ¿Storm?

Los gorjeos alegres de la delfín fueron su única respuesta, acompañados de los ladridos de Toothless.

— ¡Astrid! ¡Acércate! ¡Es Storm!

"Astrid, ¡qué bueno que te encuentro!"

La chica se levantó y corrió, quedando a una distancia prudente de la costa para que el agua no le alcanzara.

— ¡Storm! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está mi madre y mi hermana?

"Estamos bien, todas." Gorjeó "¿Por qué te fuiste tan de repente? De haberlo sabido, te hubiera ayudado o hubiéramos hecho las cosas bien. Tu madre está preocupada y no ha alertado al Consejo con la esperanza de que vuelvas. Yo…"

— Storm… no te entiendo…

La delfín cesó sus reclamos y vio en la distancia la expresión perdida de su amiga. Realmente se había convertido en humana y había adquirido tanto sus características físicas como sus deficiencias.

"No puede ser. ¿Por qué no te acercas? ¿Cuándo vas a volver?"

— Amiga, no te entiendo. Debe ser por el hechizo. — se lamentó la chica.

— Lo siento Storm. No sé si me entiendas, — habló Hiccup — el hechizo de Death Song dice que no puede tocar el agua del mar y que en luna llena, cuando esté en lo más alto, será permanentemente humana si no vuelve al agua.

"Entonces estaré aquí ese día para llevar a Astrid a casa"

— ¿Podrías venir en luna llena? Me sentiré más seguro si vuelve en compañía de alguien.

"Humanos. No entienden." Se sumergió en el agua para no secarse del todo. "Volveré ese día."

— Storm, dile a mi madre que estoy bien.

"Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer Astrid." Fue el último gorjeo de la delfín.

Storm se había ido, así que, tanto Hiccup como Toothless salieron del agua, con cuidado de no salpicar a Astrid. Las condiciones del hechizo eran demasiado simples y tenían precaución de que cualquier gesto lo rompiera y se acabara la magia.

— ¿Crees que todo está bien allá abajo? — preguntó Hiccup al llegar a su altura.

— No lo sé. Si Storm ha subido es que algo pasa.

— A lo mejor sólo te estaba buscando para saber si estabas bien.

— Puede ser.

— Si vuelves, tendrás muchas explicaciones que dar, ¿verdad?

— Si decido volver…

·

La noche había caído sobre Berk y la joven pareja se había retirado al hogar Haddock para descansar. Hiccup la había arropado y se había ido a su cuarto a dormir, aunque no había podido. En su mente, intentaba poner en orden todo lo que había pasado ese día y los anteriores.

No podía dejar de pensar en que Astrid había arriesgado demasiado para poder salir a tierra firme y que al volver a su hogar, tendría muchos problemas. Iba a dejarse vencer por el sueño cuando escuchó ruidos en la habitación de al lado. Se levantó con cautela y caminó a la puerta de al lado. Abrió con sigilo y se acercó a la cama.

En la habitación, Astrid se movía inquieta en la cama. Dormía, pero se veía que a simple vista algo la atormentaba pues agarraba las sábanas insistentemente. Hiccup se acercó y la movió un poco para que se despertara y así poder ayudarla.

— Astrid… — susurró — Despierta…

La chica estaba en el culmen de su pesadilla cuando sintió que una mano la agarraba del brazo y la zarandeaba. Aquello hizo que su mal sueño fuera peor y más realista. Se despertó agitada, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de Hiccup en primer lugar.

— Astrid, ¿estás bien?

Tuvo que esperar un buen rato para que su respiración volviera a ser normal. Hiccup aprovechó para buscar una vela y así iluminar un poco la habitación.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó el joven.

— Nada. — respondió acomodándose en la cama.

— Astrid, quiero ayudarte.

— Es que… — ante su mirada suplicante, se sintió vulnerable — Ayer tuve pesadillas y hoy también, pero estas fueron peores.

— ¿Qué pasaba en tus pesadillas? — el chico la tomó de la mano.

— El primer día eran imágenes borrosas de alguien encerrando a un ser mágico y que ese ser pedía piedad, pero no la dejaban.

— ¿Y hoy?

— Hoy fue peor. Pude ver que era a mi a quien encerraban y… — Astrid calló. El último detalle del sueño era demasiado duro y le recordaba a las palabras de Death Song.

— ¿Qué pasó Astrid? ¿Qué es lo que no te dejó dormir?

— Eras tú. — contestó con un temblor en su voz — Uno de los que me encerraban eras tú.

Hiccup soltó la mano de Astrid y la llevó a su mejilla, para secar unas lágrimas discretas que caían.

— Astrid, yo nunca te haría daño — afirmó acunando su rostro en su mano. — Te lo prometo.

— Lo sé, pero se veía tan real que… — calló de repente para abalanzarse sobre Hiccup y abrazarlo.

El joven se sobresaltó, pero le devolvió el abrazo para reconfortarla y hacerle saber que él no haría eso. La chica se relajó hasta calmar su llanto. Había sido una pesadilla horrible que envolvía una mentira, ya que era consciente de que él no haría eso.

— Astrid, tienes que descansar. Es muy tarde y seguro que estás cansada.

— Si duermo, las pesadillas volverán y no quiero.

— Hagamos una cosa. Me quedaré aquí hasta que te duermas, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Y si no puedo? — inquirió — Las sirenas no dormimos del todo, podré soportar.

Hiccup no hizo caso y la instó a que se tumbara para taparla con las mantas, luego se sentó en un costado y la tomó de la mano.

— No hace falta que hagas esto Hiccup — murmuró Astrid.

— Tranquila. Mi madre se quedaba conmigo cuando tenía pesadillas.

En la habitación, iluminada únicamente por la luz de la vela, solo había silencio. Después de un rato, Astrid consiguió dormirse y Hiccup, se retiró con cautela para poder descansar él también.

* * *

Como han podido leer, el hechizo de Death Song hace mella en Astrid, pero ella se siente segura cuando Hiccup está delante. Ustedes, lectores, saben el porqué de la pesadilla de Astrid. Al menos, eso creo. Contesto.

 **Alexa HSGS:** Me alegro que te gustara y sí, son pocos detalles los que muestran su acercamiento, pero intento que sean notorios y con significado. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Algo tenía que hacer. Ella quiere que eso fracase, aunque todavía queda ver si algo peor pasa. Ya se vio que en el fondo del mar, la familia está preocupada. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Flopi216:** Creo que la señora Ank es un personaje tipo y nunca está de más incluirlo en un fic. Astrid no solo tiene esa sensación, sino que son las voces mismas que oye también lo que hace efecto. Espero que se haya notado el hechizo más en este capítulo y que te haya gustado al leerlo. Saludos.

 **Vivi-ntvg:** Nah, sirena no. Death Song cumple sus tratos. En este capítulo no ha habido clase de baile, pero lo más seguro es que en el próximo sí. Habrá indirectas de todo tipo. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Mad fine:** Ni sabía que había tercera película de la Sirenita. Pensé que solo eran dos. Seh, lo lograste. Hiccstrid es uno de los ships que tengo en el toptoptop de ships. Está como en el segundo puesto creo. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Nina Chilena:** Me alegro que te gustara. Death Song la hechizó de nuevo, pero esta vez, el encantamiento le crea imágenes que no son reales. Espero que se haya entendido de dónde vienen esas imágenes. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Navid:** Este fic lo termino seguro, así que tendrá su correspondiente final. No problem con eso. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **SEBAS GG:** Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **videl SS:** Me alegro que te gustara. Espero que este también. Saludos.

 **aileen:** Un hechizo es lo que pasó. Espero haber resuelto tus dudas en este capítulo y que te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **Ana-Gami:** Todavía queda saber que´es lo que pretende hacer Death Song. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, por leer y por comentar, también agradecer a los follow/favorite **Cathrina 57, Denisse W H D, Lady Aira H H, nahisasuhias, the-rider-sel, SkyllerFirstLight, nesari22, Angela Magic, videl S S, Cris Haddock Flynn, mariadelmonte, laloquita co, MeimiCaro-chan, Gaby Chanii, Love and Cute, DavidusCMT, all-you-need-is-suag, UnbreakableWarrior, Vivi-ntvg, ORQUIDEA671, outlanderx, ONCEUPONATIME HTTYD FROZEN, DragoViking, Grecia-Da, Princesa Cenicienta, irati53, SEBAS GG, Ana-Gami, Zel-Ol, Nina Chilena, jeremyjsegura, i wanted to be a writer, Vitany Love, karinamorenod, AnnieJackson16,tatiana abadejo, L'esperitLlop, omega68nova, Blazekk, analuchera, dayanaracruz88, Izi Wilson, emicastillo92, spartaco16, Saiko Mr, Alexa HSGS, Dzierix, Saphirabrightscale, missmarvel2000,**

En fin, hasta la próxima semana,

Heimao3


	22. Capítulo 21

Antes que nada, siento publicar tan tarde. Me costó sacar este capítulo adelante por motivos de estructuración de los capítulos que quedan. Probablemente el próximo, sea el último. Avisados quedan. Espero que les guste.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Dreamworks y/o Cressida Cowell. El icon es propiedad e Eloa Ajz (pinterest)_

* * *

·

·

·

 **Mensajes en botella**

·

Capítulo 21

·

En las profundidades marinas, Death Song usaba otro de sus hechizos para poder ver qué pasaba en tierra firme. Más concretamente, para ver los efectos de su hechizo contra la sirena.

Al tiempo que Astrid sentía miedo, la Hechicera rememoraba el dolor de aquellos sucesos. Todos contaban leyendas sobre ella y la tenían como una desertora que prefirió quedarse en tierra que volver a sus orígenes. Nadie contaba la parte en que la repudiaban en su colonia, quedando sola en tierra de nadie.

Nadó por mucho tiempo para buscar un sitio en el que fuera aceptada, pero no lo encontró. Su historia estaba en boca de todos y su sola presencia era rechazada en todas las colonias.

Viéndose abandonada por su especie y acechada por la raza humana, decidió que la soledad sería su nueva compañera. Ya no quedaba nada, solo perfeccionar su magia para no perder su esencia, pues seguía siendo una princesa. Aunque estuviera desterrada de su reino, defendería aquello que por derecho era suyo, aunque solo fuera un título.

Durante mucho tiempo, haciendo uso de sus poderes, se había mantenido joven. No todo lo que quería, pero sí lo suficiente como para no aparentar la edad que realmente tenía. No se permitió que el paso del tiempo hiciera parada en ella.

Había seguido los pasos de la sirena de Oniria desde el primer día que cruzó la frontera en compañía de su compañera delfín. En sus tiempos, eso hubiera sido una falta grave a las normas, pero, al parecer, todas las sirenas salían a su mayoría de edad. Ya no era algo mal visto.

La noche que la vio subir a la superficie a encontrarse con el humano, sintió pena y miedo por ella. Recordó el día que ella se transformó para poder salir del agua y cómo la apresaron después y no quería que una sirena tan joven pasara por lo mismo, pero ese sentimiento cambió al ver la reacción del humano.

No huyó, no amenazó y mucho menos se asustó. Movido por la curiosidad, se acercó a la sirena y, aunque en un principio no creyera en lo que veía, estrechó lazos con ella. Empezó siendo una amistad alimentada por la curiosidad de ambos.

Inconscientemente, Death Song había ayudado en un principio a que esa extraña pareja con las corrientes marinas a favor de la sirena, pero poco a poco, el rencor, la sed de venganza y la decepción afloraron en su corazón, arrepintiéndose de la ayuda brindada.

Por parte de la sirena, las ansias de conocer el mundo humano y desmentir todos los dichos de ellos en su colonia era su impulsor para desobedecer las normas. En el caso del humano, los seres mitológicos no eran tan nuevos para él, que había crecido con los cuentos mágicos de su madre y su curiosidad e inocencia en ese campo era el que le llevaba a querer volver a verla.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó que Astrid quería cambiar su cola por piernas para poder ver con sus propios ojos el mundo humano. De una forma u otra, sabía que recurrirían a ella. Sería benevolente hasta cierto punto, pues no era tonta. Un humano ya la había engañado antes, no iba a dejar que pasara una segunda vez.

Con el hechizo ya pactado, la joven sirena de Oniria, ya era humana. La siguió los primeros días y, lo que en un principio había pensado que era amor, no se dio. El humano simplemente se limitaba a enseñarle su mundo. Nada de sentimientos.

O eso pensaba.

Esa noche, había visto cómo su hechizo le jugaba en contra. El humano la protegía y ella se dejaba. Podía sentir cómo sus pareceres cambiaban. Aquello era algo mas que simple amistad, aunque ellos aún no lo sabían.

Astrid dudaba sobre su decisión de volver a la colonia o quedarse en tierra. Cada vez era más difícil decidirse y Death Song lo sentía.

— No.

La Hechicera cerró su mano en puño, haciendo desaparecer las imágenes que tenía delante y se levantó.

— No va a pasar.

Le quedaba poco tiempo para actuar, pero iba a tomar medidas.

·

Astrid se despertó con fuerzas renovadas esa mañana. Todavía podía sentir la mano de Hiccup sobre la suya, pero fue un poco decepcionante ver que no era así.

Con tranquilidad y sopesando las pesadillas que había tenido la noche anterior, se puso en pie y caminó al salón. El crepitar del fuego la recibió, junto con Hiccup preparando el desayuno.

— Buenos días Astrid — la saludó él primero — ¿estás mejor?

— Buenos días Hiccup — sonrió — Sí, estoy mejor. No tuve más pesadillas después de que estuvieras conmigo. ¿Te ayudo con eso?

— No, no te preocupes. — el joven llevaba una bandeja en su manos. La dejó en la mesa y empezó a servir.

Astrid vio un líquido humeante en su vaso, diferente a la leche de yak que solían tomar en el desayuno.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Es un "té". Ten cuidado, está caliente.

La chica vio que él soplaba su vaso para apartar el vapor del té y luego daba pequeños sorbos. Imitó las acciones, sintiendo la temperatura de la bebida. Con cuidado, bebió el té, sintiendo cómo la reconfortaba tras una fría y extraña noche.

·

— ¿Ensayamos otra vez? — preguntó Astrid.

Hiccup y Astrid estaban en un acantilado no muy alto, sentados viendo a Toothless jugar con unas mariposas que revoloteaban entre las flores, las mismas que ella evitaba.

— ¿Estás segura de querer ir al baile?

— Pues claro. No quiero hacerle un feo a la señora Ank y tampoco quiero deshonrar las tradiciones de Berk.

Astrid se levantó y le tendió la mano a Hiccup para que la siguiera. Ambos jóvenes se pusieron en posición para comenzar el baile regional. Él empezó dando una reverencia y unos pasos para acercarse a ella, mientras que ella se reverenciaba ante él. Las risas no tardaron en aparecer.

Para la Hechicera, el sonido de la risa alegre de Astrid era señal de que su hechizo había perdido efecto. La magia había sido combatida por otra fuerza natural proveniente de ellos dos: un sentimiento, el mismo que era un secreto a voces.

Abrió la palma de su mano y juntó magia para su posible última carta para deshacerse de la sirena. El hechizo fue lanzado al mar, haciendo aumentar la bravura con la que las olas chocaban con el acantilado. Con un poco más de fuerza lograría crear una ola que alcanzara a la despreocupada sirena.

Dirigió su vista hacia la pareja y el solo verlos reírse alegres, los hacía verse cómplices de su sufrimiento. Todos los sentimientos negativos se acumularon en su corazón, logrando acelerar el hechizo.

— Astrid, a la izquierda, luego a la derecha.

— ¿Así? — la chica daba los pasos al contrario que su compañero, tal como él le daba las indicaciones.

— Sí. Ahora la mano y el giro — Hiccup la tomó de la mano y procedió a ayudarla en el giro para quedar en el mismo abrazo que se estancaron la vez anterior.

— Derecha, izquierda — Astrid murmuraba la dirección de los pasos más para ella que para él.

— Lo estás consiguiendo — expresó alegre Hiccup.

El siguiente paso a seguir era soltarse de un lado para que ella siguiera con la vuelta y se soltara por el otro lado, pero se hizo un lío con los pies y ambos perdieron el equilibrio, cayendo ella sobre él al césped.

— Lo siento — dijo ella entre risas.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de su reciente cercanía.

Astrid levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Hiccup. Una parte de su mente decía que se levantara lo más pronto posible y se alejara para relajarse, pero otra, quería seguir con la mirada perdida en sus ojos verdes.

Los pensamientos de Hiccup tampoco se quedaban lejos de los de la chica. Quería tener una excusa para tenerla así de cerca, más que en el baile y por mucho que supiera que aquellas ideas de su cabeza no tendrían futuro, quería alargar ese momento al máximo.

Estiró su mano y con los dedos le colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja, para después acunar su mejilla. Ella se veía nerviosa por el gesto. Su respiración se aceleró.

Por mucho que intentaran obviar el sonido de los ladridos de Toothless, estos se oían cada vez más cerca y lo notaron más cuando casi derribó a Astrid por tirar del chaleco de Hiccup.

La chica se hizo a un lado, dándose cuenta de la posición en la que estaban y sintiendo calor en sus mejillas. Se sentó a un costado, arreglándose el vestido mientras que él le hacía caso al can, quien ladraba ansioso.

— ¿Qué pasa amigo?

Toothless corrió en dirección al borde del acantilado para enseñarle al joven lo que lo preocupaba. Hiccup entendió al instante.

— Astrid — volvió sobre sus pasos — Tenemos que irnos.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó preocupada.

— La marea está subiendo y las olas son cada vez más altas. — explicó — El agua no puede alcanzarte, vámonos.

El gesto serio de Hiccup fue suficiente para que Astrid se levantara y lo siguiera a través del bosque hacia el poblado.

·

La joven pareja caminaba tranquila hacia la aldea. Hacía un rato que Astrid se había pronunciado en contra del fresco que corría en lo alto del acantilado y Hiccup, aparte de darle su chaleco, había pasado su brazo alrededor de su pequeña cintura.

Ambos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos. Lo que pasó en la tarde y lo que pasaría al día siguiente. No hablaban, pero sabían que en algún momento tendrían que tocar el tema.

Hiccup decidió que ya habían estado demasiado tiempo en silencio y habló primero.

— Mañana… es el día… — dijo él reforzando su abrazo.

Astrid suspiró. Era su único pensamiento en mente.

— Lo sé.

— He… estado pensando en que después del baile podemos bajar a la playa para… bueno, ya sabes.

— Hiccup. — lo llamó — Quiero quedarme aquí contigo. — soltó de golpe.

EL joven paró en seco, asustando a la chica, quien pensaba que no le agradaba la idea de quedarse.

— ¿Estás… segura?

— Yo… es difícil — volvió a suspirar. — Pero supongo que sí, que el resto de mi vida está aquí.

Hiccup sonrió e inmediatamente la tomó de la mano con un ligero apretón.

— Elijas lo que elijas, estaré contigo.

Astrid le sonrió de vuelta, agradecida de poder contar con él.

Sin casi darse cuenta, el sol desapareció en el horizonte, dando lugar a que la luna reinara en el cielo. Era bastante notorio que al día siguiente, el gran astro sería redondo por completo.

·

Hiccup la había mandado buscar algo a su habitación nada más llegar a casa, pero había olvidado el qué cuando vio un cuaderno sobre el escritorio. Lo abrió y pasó varias páginas, encontrándose con diseños de aparatos que no identificaba y dibujos de paisajes, personas y animales.

— Astrid, ¿has encontrado el… — no terminó la pregunta al verla curioseando con su libreta — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Dibujas muy bien. — fue su única respuesta — Tienes que enseñarme.

El joven trató de quitarle el cuaderno antes de que llegara a las últimas hojas, pero no pudo. La expresión extrañada de Astrid al verlos fue difícil de descifrar.

— ¿Soy yo? — preguntó.

— Eh… sí — contestó avergonzado de que lo viera — No te hace justicia.

— ¿Bromeas? Me encanta.

·

Hacía rato que habían terminado de cenar y que habían recogido todo. Habían salido un rato a dar una pequeña vuelta antes de poder dormir.

Al entrar en casa, Astrid se puso de los nervios. Pensó en las pesadillas de la noche anterior y no quería volver a tenerlas.

— ¿Te pasa algo Astrid? — preguntó Hiccup al verla mover las manos intranquila

— No… — la mirada acusatoria del castaño le hizo saber que no la había creído. — ¿Te puedo pedir algo?

— Claro.

— ¿Puedes… quedarte conmigo? — sus mejillas se encendieron — No… no quiero tener pesadillas esta noche.

— Me quedaré hasta que te duermas. — contestó.

Hiccup la ayudó a destender las mantas para luego arroparla y sentarse a su lado agarrándole la mano.

— Gracias Hiccup. — Astrid se envolvió en las mantas y le dio un ligero apretón a la mano de él. — Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches Astrid. — susurró.

El joven esperó pacientemente a que ella se durmiera, al punto de que él mismo se estaba cayendo de sueño. Iba a levantarse, pero el agarre de la rubia tiraba de él y no quería soltarla. Con cautela, se acercó a la cama y se tumbó a su lado. _No es nada malo_ , pensó. _Siempre puedo despertarme antes que ella._

·

Death Song estaba furiosa. Sus hechizos habían perdido efecto. Dejando que sus emociones controlaran sus encantamientos, perdió energía en ellos.

Solo quedaba un día, su última oportunidad para hacerse con todo o nada.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Tenía varios detalles que agregar, pero no sé si al meterlos hayan quedado cabos sueltos. En el siguiente, intentaré unir todo (?) También, he tomado un trocito del capítulo para hablar de Death Song. Recuerden, los antagonistas también tienen su momento de brillar (?) Contesto.

 **Alexa HSGS:** Ahora fue Astrid la que le pidió que se quedara. _*sigh*_ Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo tanto como el anterior. Saludos.

 **Mad fine:** No es tan fuerte al fin y al cabo. Death Song está perdiendo el control de su magia, haciéndola más ineficaz. Espero que se haya entendido la relación entre las pesadillas y Death Song. Intenté plasmarlo lo mejor posible al inicio del capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Le salió por la aleta, tranquila. Ese tema lo volví a sacar en el fic para que lo tuvieran presente porque parece que me he olvidado, pero no, es Hiccup el que se olvidó (?), pero sí, se volverá a tocar el tema. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Flopi216:** Ya no sufre. Sin saberlo, ambos han encontrado la manera de contrarrestar el hechizo -del que no sabían que habían sido víctimas, pero bue- Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Vivi-ntvg:** En este, creo, que ha habido más hiccstrid. En el próximo capítulo -te adelanto- volverá a aparecer Storm. La cosa está en si la entenderá o no. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Nina Chilena:** Me alegro que lo hayas entendido. Es un poco lío, lo admito, pero necesario para la trama. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Alboranista05:** Por lo que he entendido de tu review -creo que se te volvió a cortar- preguntas por el resto de los personajes (a.k.a. los jinetes), la respuesta es: no van a aparecer en el fic, puesto que tomé la decisión de centrarme única y exclusivamente en Hiccup y Astrid para este fic, con un plantel bastante pequeño de personajes secundarios. Las pesadillas de Astrid desaparecieron, al menos esta noche. Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos.

 **Nube:** No te preocupes por eso. La decisión de Astrid ya se sabe, pero tendrás que esperar al siguiente capítulo para leer el final de esta historia. Muchas gracias por tener esa consideración con mi historia. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **navid:** _Love is in the air_ , aunque estos tórtolos no se den cuenta. Algo se vio de la decisión, pero queda ver si será definitiva. Me alegro que te guste mi idea y que te parezca original. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **aileen:** No te puedo decir nada del final, pero espero que cuando lo leas, te guste. Espero que te haya gustad el capítulo. Saludos.

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** Aw, me alegro que te gustara tanto el capítulo. Espero que este igual. Saludos.

 **Ana-Gami:** Sí, la quiere fuera de juego. Queda ver qué pasa en el siguiente capítulo. Y no, lo que soñó no será realidad. Demasiados corazones rotos habría. El mío, por ejemplo (?). Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, por leer y por comentar, también agradecer a los follow/favorite **Cathrina 57, Denisse W H D, Lady Aira H H, nahisasuhias, the-rider-sel, SkyllerFirstLight, nesari22, Angela Magic, videl S S, Cris Haddock Flynn, mariadelmonte, laloquita co, MeimiCaro-chan, Gaby Chanii, Love and Cute, DavidusCMT, all-you-need-is-suag, UnbreakableWarrior, Vivi-ntvg, ORQUIDEA671, outlanderx, ONCEUPONATIME HTTYD FROZEN, DragoViking, Grecia-Da, Princesa Cenicienta, irati53, SEBAS GG, Ana-Gami, Zel-Ol, Nina Chilena, jeremyjsegura, i wanted to be a writer, Vitany Love, karinamorenod, AnnieJackson16,tatiana abadejo, L'esperitLlop, omega68nova, Blazekk, analuchera, dayanaracruz88, Izi Wilson, emicastillo92, spartaco16, Saiko Mr, Alexa HSGS, Dzierix, Saphirabrightscale, missmarvel2000,**

En fin, hasta la próxima semana,

Heimao3


	23. Capítulo 22

Siento llegar tarde con el capítulo, pero como verán está muy largo. Iba a dividirlo en dos partes, pero si lo hacía quedaba raro. En fin, he aquí con ustedes el último capítulo de este fic. Espero que les guste.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Dreamworks y/o Cressida Cowell. El icon es propiedad de Eloa Ajz (pinterest)_

* * *

·

·

·

 **Mensajes en botella**

·

Capítulo 22

·

Despertarse enredada en brazos de alguien era una experiencia que le encantaba. Nada más abrir los ojos, Astrid se encontró con que Hiccup estaba a su lado, abrazándola y sintiendo su respiración en su coronilla.

Ella no se movió. Lo menos que quería era que él despertase y se alejara, cortando de raíz esa sensación de protección que le inspiraba. Se detuvo a observarle de cerca, descubriendo varios puntitos oscuros en su piel, así como una cicatriz en la barbilla. Eso sí llamó su atención, tanto, que tuvo la necesidad de tocarla.

Al mover el brazo, Hiccup se removió y con miedo a que se despertase, volvió a quedarse quieta, aunque no funcionó. Los ojos verdes de él se posaron en los azules de ella.

— Hola — saludó tímida.

El castaño, al principio no entendió la situación, pero segundos más tarde, sus mejillas se encendieron al comprender todo. Astrid se había despertado antes que él y lo había encontrado abrazándola.

— Astrid… yo… lo siento — el joven intentó separarse y explicar lo sucedido. — Deja que…

— Espera — lo detuvo — Todavía no te vayas.

Hiccup hizo caso y se detuvo a observarla. Hacía mucho tiempo que no abrazaba a alguien y se sentía bien hacerlo. Su madre era su mejor apoyo emocional, pero desde su partida y la extraña relación padre e hijo, las muestras de afecto se habían cortado. Con Astrid era diferente. Era verdad que estaba algo avergonzado de que lo hubiera encontrado así, pero también era verdad que esa noche había dormido como en mucho tiempo no lo había hecho. Sin sueños controversos y en paz.

— En… Oniria no generamos este tipo de calor cuando… cuando nos damos un abrazo. — soltó con un ligero temblor en su voz.

Entonces supo que ambos estaban disfrutando aquello.

— Podemos bajar a desayunar más tarde.

·

Hiccup y Astrid estaban dando un último repaso a los pasos de baile para esa tarde. Habían varios pasos en los que sus miradas se cruzaban e incrementaban el colorado de sus mejillas. Terminaron la danza uno frente a otro, tomados de las manos a la altura del pecho.

— Lo conseguimos. — ambos sonrieron.

Sus respiraciones estaban algo agitadas. Aún no se habían separado, estaban demasiado cerca. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que se separaran bruscamente.

— Eh… ¿comemos? — preguntó nervioso.

— Sí, será lo mejor. — contestó ella con una risa fingida.

Se sentaron en el césped y compartieron la comida de la cesta. Cruzaron palabras triviales, intentando no hacer contacto visual ni tocar el tema del baile ni del hechizo, aunque sabían que tenían que hacerlo.

Astrid había tomado parte de su decisión. Quería quedarse en tierra firme y quedarse con Hiccup, pero "conocer" ya no era una de sus prioridades. En el poco tiempo que había estado, había aprendido mucho de ese mundo, pero más de Hiccup.

Ahora quería quedarse para _sentir_.

Con él había aprendido todas las reacciones que podía tener su cuerpo –tanto siendo sirena como siendo humana– ante un roce o una simple sonrisa. Se sentía extraña al recibir esos gestos, pero tenía que admitir que le gustaban todas y cada una de esas sensaciones.

— Hiccup. — él se giró para verla — Si me quedo… ¿estarás conmigo?

Ver su expresión inocente y avergonzada al mismo tiempo le hizo darse cuenta de que necesitaba una respuesta que la calmara. Sabía que era una decisión difícil, pues él también la había hecho.

— A partir de ahora y a posteridad.

·

La plaza del poblado de Berk había sido decorada para dar la bienvenida al otoño y pedir a los dioses por el cuidado de las cosechas. Los pueblerinos se encontraban reunidos en las tabernas y alrededor de los pequeños puestos de comida. Bajo un tejado, un grupo de personas daba el acompañamiento musical con instrumentos artesanales y músicas regionales.

La joven pareja todavía estaba en la residencia Haddock, aunque él llevara tiempo preparado para salir, ella todavía no estaba lista. Astrid llevaba rato en la habitación, poniéndose el vestido que la señora Ank le había regalado para tal ocasión.

Hiccup se estaba impacientando por verla. Estaba seguro que el vestido le quedaría perfecto y que ambos serían una de las parejas de las que se hablaría después. Después de todo, la familia Haddock no se ausentaría del baile.

— ¿Qué tal me veo? — al abrir la puerta y dar unos pasos, se encontró con él mirando en su dirección.

— Preciosa. — fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. — Quiero decir… te ves muy bien.

— Gracias. — ambos bajaron la mirada por lo raro del momento.

— Eh… ¿nos vamos?

— Por supuesto.

Hiccup le extendió el brazo y ella enredó el suyo, entendiendo la invitación a caminar juntos. Anduvieron casi en silencio y llegaron a la plaza bajo la atenta mirada de sus congéneres. La música amenizaba más el ambiente.

— ¡Astrid! ¡Querida, estás hermosa!

La joven pareja cambió de rumbo hacia la voz que la llamaba.

— Muchas gracias señora Ank — agradeció con tono sincero — Pero todo es gracias a su vestido.

— ¡Tonterías! — habló alegre — Hoy estás hermosa, ¡y no se hable más!

— ¿Dónde está su marido, señora Ank? — preguntó Hiccup para cambiar de tema.

— Ha ido a por una buena jarra de hidromiel, ya sabes cómo son las fiestas aquí — rió — Pero bueno, jóvenes, vayan a divertirse un rato.

— Nos vemos después señora — se despidió Astrid.

— Espero verlos en el baile.

·

El baile estaba a punto de comenzar. La plaza se había despejado y varios representantes de clanes se hicieron presentes en el centro, formando un círculo en el que solo estaban las mujeres y otro más grande para los hombres, a unos pasos de las mujeres. La música comenzó a sonar.

Los hombres empezaron con una reverencia, misma que fue correspondida por las mujeres. Todos dieron pasos hacia adelante y al encontrarse, con el brazo en alto formaron una cruz. Con pasos lentos, dieron una vuelta.

Mientras las otras parejas se limitaban a seguir los pasos de la tradicional danza, Hiccup y Astrid, se perdían en la mirada del otro, inclusive en los giros que tenían que dar, se cercioraban de no perderla. Cambiaron de lugar, ahora Hiccup estaba en el círculo pequeño y Astrid en el grande. Se tomaron de las manos y cada uno dio un paso adelante a un lado de su pareja para separarse y luego darlo en el otro lado.

Llegó el paso que más dificultades les había dado. Hiccup la tomó de una mano para darle una vuelta antes de tomarle de la otra. No habían conseguido agarrarse a tiempo, pero aún así, continuaron el paso con un balanceo a la derecha y otro a la izquierda, para terminar con las risas de ella. Él se contagió de su sonrisa y rió también.

Volvieron a tomarse de las manos, esta vez, más separados y continuaron con la danza. Las últimas vueltas fueron dadas y todas las parejas acabaron cara a cara.

Astrid estaba emocionada por lo bien que se sentía el ambiente que envolvía a toda la aldea. Acabar de frente a Hiccup y contemplar su sonrisa, hizo que no le importara que los últimos resquicios de música siguieran sonando y le abrazó con fuerza. Él aprovechó el momento y la elevó haciéndola girar.

Para cuando Hiccup la dejó en el suelo, ambos se vieron rodeados de gente que reclamaba la plaza para más baile. Él la tomó de la mano y la alejó de la multitud.

— ¿Tienes hambre? Yo invito.

·

Varios aldeanos se encargaron de prender las velas de los candiles en las farolas para continuar con la celebración. Las tabernas habían cerrado, pero el hidromiel seguía corriendo por entre los pueblerinos.

Nadie se dio cuenta de cómo dos jóvenes corrían al bosque.

— Hiccup, ¿a dónde me llevas? — Astrid corría tras él.

El castaño no contestó al instante, más bien, esperó a estar más adentrado en el bosque para poder responderle y que viera la causa de esa excursión nocturna.

— Mira a tu alrededor Astrid. — pidió él al detenerse en un cruce de caminos.

La rubia hizo caso y observó con atención. No se había dado cuenta de esos pequeños puntos de luz que flotaban entre los árboles o que yacían en el suelo.

— ¿Qué son? — preguntó con ilusión, tratando de tocar uno.

— Luciérnagas. — Contestó él.

— Son parecidas a las lúmenes… — susurró.

— ¿Te parece si… vamos a la playa? — preguntó tímido. Ella asintió.

En el fondo, Hiccup quería llevarla allí para que avisara a Storm de que no rompería el hechizo o que, en el peor de los casos, se arrepintiera y decidiera que su lugar estaba junto con su familia. Tenía que estar preparado para todo.

Desde la costa, la luna podía verse en todo su esplendor. Aún no estaba en lo más alto, pero le faltaba poco. Con cautela, Astrid se sentó e invitó a Hiccup a que hiciera lo mismo.

— Me ha encantado el baile Hiccup. — habló ella — Gracias por enseñarme.

— No fue nada. — se rascó la nuca un tanto avergonzado por el halago que acababa de recibir.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos. Unidos en un abrazo, se aseguraban de no enfriarse.

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? — soltó Hiccup de la nada.

Astrid miró hacia el horizonte. La luna seguía ascendiendo, el sonido de las olas chocando con la costa y con algunas rocas alejadas de ellos era lo único que rompía el silencio y luego miró a Hiccup. Lo tomó de la mano y segura de sí misma, de lo que ganaría y lo que perdería, asintió.

— Sí, estoy segura.

— ¿Entonces?

— Tengo que avisarle a Storm.

Y como si la hubieran llamado, la delfín gorjeó desde el mar. Fue Hiccup quien se acercó a la orilla para hablar con ella.

"¿Dónde está Astrid? Tenemos que irnos, el tiempo se acaba"

— Storm, Astrid ha decidido quedarse aquí en Berk.

"¿Qué?"

— Quiere que avises a su familia.

"Espera."

— ¡Storm! — la chica llamó la atención de ambos. — No voy a volver. Este es mi hogar ahora, espero que lo entiendas.

"Siempre te he apoyado en tus decisiones, solo que esta…"

— Por favor, dile a mi madre y a mi hermana que las quiero.

— Lo siento Storm… — Hiccup notó que la delfín estaba algo alterada y fue lo único que atinó a decir.

"Supongo que esto es el adiós. Cuídate Astrid." Fue su último gorjeo.

El castaño volvió con Astrid al ver que Storm se sumergía en el agua. Al llegar a la altura de la chica, la vio cabizbaja. La sujetó del mentón e hizo que levantara la mirada.

— Todavía estás a tiempo de alcanzarla. — ella negó.

— No. Mi sitio está aquí. Vámonos.

Ambos empezaron a caminar, pero se detuvieron al ver que una neblina espesa los rodeaba.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — exclamó Hiccup.

Desde las sombras en las que se vieron envueltos, vieron una figura femenina acercarse.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya… qué tierno encontrarlos juntos.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? — gritó Astrid.

La Hechicera apareció entre la niebla y con un batir de alas, hizo que ésta se esfumara.

— Death Song… — dijeron a la vez.

La mencionada los miraba con altanería, como quien sabía que iba a ganar a cualquier precio. Ellos, en cambio, se tomaron de las manos en claro signo de protección.

— ¿A qué estás esperando Astrid? El tiempo se agota. — la Hechicera dio pasos lentos en su dirección. — Vuelve a Oniria.

— ¿Quién ha dicho que romperé el hechizo?

— El trato era simple Death Song — se dirigió a ella Hiccup — Astrid no ha tocado el agua. Cuando la luna esté en lo más alto, el hechizo se hará permanente.

— Esa es la idea. — el tono de voz que utilizó los asustó un tanto.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — increpó la rubia.

— Ese humano debe ser mío, tú no lo mereces. Solo eres una pequeña inmadura, alguien que no sabe lo que es sufrir por amor. — habló enfadada.

— Eso no lo sabes. — volvió a replicar seria.

Entre ellas se debatía un duelo de miradas para intimidar a la otra, aunque la futura humana sabía que llevaba las de perder, se sentía segura de sus acciones.

— Si no es mío por las buenas, lo será por las malas. — apretó sus puños, creando un halo alrededor de ellos. Luego levantó una mano, lanzando unos pequeños dardos color ámbar hacia ellos.

La rubia quedó inmóvil viendo cómo los dardos se dirigían hacia ella.

— ¡Astrid cuidado! — Hiccup la empujó, recibiendo él el impacto de uno en su pierna izquierda.

— ¡No! — Astrid había caído por el empujón, pero en cuanto vio que Hiccup estaba herido, se levantó y se acercó para auxiliarle.

— No puedo… moverme.

— ¡Hiccup!

La Hechicera entendió que mientras él estuviera cerca de la sirena entrometida, no podría herirla ni deshacerse de ella, por lo que actuó rápidamente, causando una ráfaga con sus alas, haciendo que se separaran. La luna estaba a poco tiempo de estar en su cenit.

— ¡No mereces el amor de este humano!

Death Song volteó a ver la luna, no quedaba casi nada para que el hechizo que le había dado a la sirena se hiciera permanente, solo entonces, ese humano sería suyo.

Hiccup seguía en el suelo, asustado y preocupado a partes iguales por lo que estaba sucediendo a sus ojos. La vida de Astrid peligraba, pero la suya también al ver que la Hechicera se acercaba a él.

— Tú vendrás conmigo. — susurró cerca del rostro de Hiccup. Levantó su mano y con un soplo, logró dormirlo.

Astrid al fin había podido levantarse, pero lo que vio casi hacía que se cayera de la desesperación. Death Song se estaba llevando a Hiccup al mar.

— ¡No!

La chica miró al cielo. No podía definir si estaba a tiempo o no, pero poco le importó. La vida de su compañero en tierra estaba en juego. No lo pensó más y corrió hacia el agua. A cada paso que daba, sentía la magia fluir por su cuerpo. Cuando el agua le cubrió más alto que las rodillas, se dio impulso para meterse de lleno en el agua, deseando poder recuperar su cola y rescatar a Hiccup de las manos de Death Song.

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que lo había conseguido, volvía a ser sirena.

Estaba algo perdida, así que lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Storm. Con un poco de suerte, estaría cerca de su posición. Luego, buscó con la mirada el paradero de la Hechicera, encontrándose con un rastro de burbujas, signo de la dirección en la que se había ido y nadó deprisa.

— ¡Death Song! ¡Detente! — Astrid casi le daba alcance.

— ¡Piérdete! ¡Él ya no te pertenece!

— ¡Detén todo esto! ¿No ves todo el daño que estás haciendo? Hiccup es inocente de tu sufrimiento ¿qué no entiendes?

— ¡Tú no entiendes! — chilló la sirena mayor — ¡Tú hiciste que esos recuerdos se avivaran! ¡Por eso ahora este humano es mío!

Desde el punto de vista de Astrid, la Hechicera no era consciente de sus actos. Sabía que en el fondo, era buena, pero estaba herida y esa cicatriz aún no había cerrado. Podía entender el dolor que aquello conllevaba, pero también sabía que aquello tenía que acabar. Necesitaba unas cuantas verdades que le hicieran darse cuenta de sus actos.

— Si lo que buscas es amor, — habló calmada, recordando el enfrentamiento en tierra — así no lo encontrarás. Hasta que no superes tu pasado, no.

Hiccup seguía inconsciente y bajo el poder de Death Song.

— ¡Mientes! Si este humano ha sido capaz de amar a una sirena sin linaje, podrá aprender a amarme a mí.

— No. — contestó segura — Hasta que no te aceptes tal y como eres, no conseguirás que alguien más lo haga.

— ¡No! — Death Song sentía las palabras como dagas en su ya herido corazón. — ¡Para!

La sirena mayor soltó el cuerpo de Hiccup y se sujetó la cabeza. Todo lo que estaba oyendo era verdad y lo sabía, pero eso no significaba que doliera menos. Aquello que estaba haciendo, estaba mal. No era amor, tampoco cariño. No sabía qué era, pero de algo bueno no se trataba.

"¡Astrid!"

— Storm, ve a por Hiccup. — la rubia sirena señaló hacia abajo y la delfín nadó rápidamente para alcanzarlo. — Esto se ha acabado. — habló firme.

— Estoy sola…

Quizá había sido dura, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo. Sin embargo, verla decaída le hizo darse cuenta de todo el dolor que guardaba dentro, el mismo que la hacía actuar tan en contra a como era antes. Se acercó a ella con cautela, teniendo compasión de ella.

— Hay amor y bondad en ti Death Song, pero si tú no lo ves, nadie lo hará por ti — la aludida la miró seria, reprochando a ese comentario — Siento todo lo que te pasó, de verdad, pero con esto te demuestro que no todos los humanos son iguales.

La Hechicera, viéndose derrotada, nadó lejos de allí. Astrid suspiró. Ya más tranquila, nadó detrás de Storm a recoger el cuerpo de Hiccup y llevarlo rápidamente a la superficie, pues si algo no había olvidado, era que los humanos no respiran debajo del agua.

Con ayuda de su fiel compañera, lo sacó a flote y lo acercó lo más que pudo a la orilla.

— Hiccup, despierta… — lo zarandeó un tanto, pero no obtenía resultados.

No sabía qué hacer. Lo examinó para ver posibles lesiones y vio el dardo de cristal ambarino que Death Song le había lanzado incrustado en su pierna, aunque el efecto de éste era extenderse a tal punto que tenía una gran parte de la pierna cubierta por ese ámbar petrificado. Se acercó al pecho y recostó allí su cabeza, sintiendo el leve elevamiento que hacía al respirar.

— Todavía respira.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

La pregunta resonó en su mente. No podía salir del agua y eso reducía bastante sus formas de ayudarle.

— No lo sé. — la sirena pensaba a toda velocidad, pero ninguna idea le parecía útil — ¡Ayuda! — gritó en un vano intento de que la oyeran.

Desde su posición, la música de la fiesta del Otoño se oía muy baja, el poblado estaba más lejos de lo que pensaba. Igualmente, volvió a gritar. No podía dejar a Hiccup a su suerte.

— ¡Por favor! — cansada de la impotencia que le hacía sentir aquella situación, golpeó la arena con sus puños — Esto es culpa mía…

"Astrid, todo saldrá bien."

De la nada, Toothless apareció en la costa. Olisqueó el cuerpo de Hiccup y ladró. Astrid vio en él su última esperanza para atraer gente.

— Consigue ayuda, por favor.

·

Hiccup despertó en su cabaña y la primera cara que vio fue la de la curandera Gothi. Levantó un poco la cabeza y vio a la señora Ank recogiendo algunos trapos y preparando algo de comer. La curandera golpeó el bastón con el suelo para llamar la atención de su compañera.

— Oh, Hiccup. — la señora Ank dejó sus quehaceres y se acercó a la cama — Al fin despertaste.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — El castaño intentó sentarse, pero había algo que se lo impedía. — ¿Dónde está Astrid?

La anciana se alejó del paciente. La señora Ank se veía nerviosa.

— Te encontramos en la playa… a ella… no la encontramos…

— Tengo que ir a buscarla. — dijo alterado, pues sabía que o bien Death Song la había hecho desaparecer o bien había vuelto al mar.

— Espera, no…

Hiccup no escuchó más después de aquello. Al quitar las sábanas que lo tapaban vio aquello que le molestaba. En su pierna izquierda, un poco más debajo de la rodilla, ya no había nada. Gothi se acercó con un pedazo de madera, con la intención de que Hiccup hiciera uso de sus habilidades de herrero y se construyera algo que le sirviera para reemplazar la parte perdida.

— No hemos tenido opción, lo siento.

No le importaba. Tenía la esperanza de que Astrid siguiera con vida en algún lugar cercano. Sería difícil, pero aprendería a caminar de nuevo.

·

"Astrid, algún día tendrás que volver, ¿no crees?"

— Lo sé. — aceptó la sirena — Tengo miedo de que mi madre no me acepte.

"Y tendría razones para no hacerlo, pero te quiere y ha estado buscándote todo este tiempo."

— Solo un día más. Si no baja a la costa, entonces nos iremos.

·

Habían pasado un par de días desde el ataque. Aquella noche, Astrid había visto cómo se llevaban a Hiccup, que todavía seguía inconsciente. Ahora, que lo tenía delante, pudo ver las consecuencias de aquello.

— Lo siento Hiccup. Por mi culpa has perdido la pierna.

— No tienes de que disculparte. No fue culpa tuya.

El castaño estaba sentado en las rocas en las que solía pasar el tiempo con ella antes del hechizo. La rubia observaba con recelo la prótesis sin poder quitarse ese sentimiento de culpa de encima.

— Hiccup… he venido para despedirme… rompí el hechizo así que…

— Lo sé. — suspiró. — Hoy me iré a Breakneck Bog con mi padre, tal como prometí. — se giró y rebuscó en su chaleco — Ten Astrid, — dijo él entregándole una libreta — siento no haber podido hacerte uno.

— Oh, Hiccup, no puedo aceptarlo — contestó al ver que era el mismo que había curioseado días atrás.

— Por favor, quédatelo. — pidió.

Astrid lo tomó y pasando su mano por encima, lo hizo impermeable para meterlo en su morral.

— Supongo que… esto es el adiós… — Hiccup se rascó la nuca, evitando así su mirada.

— Yo…

No pudo seguir hablando. Simplemente, no podía. El castaño la vio insegura de despedirse, así que sin pensarlo, saltó al agua, para despedirse como se debía.

— ¡Hiccup! ¡Tu pie! — se preocupó ella.

A él no le importó aquello. Sacó la cabeza del agua y quedó enfrente de ella.

— Astrid, me has enseñado mucho más de lo que crees en este tiempo. No sabes cuánto. Gracias.

— Gracias a ti por enseñarme un mundo nuevo y sobre todo, gracias por enseñarme a sentir. Estos días han sido los mejores de mi vida solo por estar a tu lado.

— No hay manera de que me transforme en tritón, ¿verdad? — Astrid soltó una carcajada triste.

Ambos tenían los ojos con lágrimas. Quizá era la despedida más dura de sus vidas. Él sonrió y extendió su mano para colocarle un mechón detrás de la oreja.

— No me olvides, yo no lo haré.

— Yo tampoco.

El simple roce de su mano con la mejilla de la sirena hizo inminente el acercamiento entre ambos, terminando por juntar sus labios en un beso de despedida, la sirena entrelazó sus brazos en el cuello de él, mientras que el humano la tomó por la delicada sirena. Se estaban sumergiendo, pero poco importaba.

·

 _Hola mamá. Hace mucho que no te escribo nada, lo siento. Seguro que sabes la razón de que haya dejado de hablar contigo por este medio y seguro que lo entiendes.  
¿Has conocido a Astrid? Creo que te hubiera caído bien. Ha sido la única mujer que ha sido capaz de sacarme a bailar en la fiesta del Otoño. Ella me ha ayudado a no pensarte con dolor y se lo agradezco mucho. Me duele mucho no tenerte aquí, pero supongo que son las reglas. Ahora lo sé.  
Supongo que ya sabes que me voy de Berk. Tengo que ayudar a papá a superarte y a que viva los años que le quedan.  
Él tiene razón, me hará bien estar alejado de Berk. Al menos por un tiempo. No me gusta tenerte tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Ni a ti ni a Astrid.  
Este es mi último mensaje.  
Prometo que volveré.  
Con cariño, Hiccup. _

El castaño estaba sentado en una roca del acantilado al que iba con Astrid. Donde quiera que mirara, podía ver a Astrid allí, con su espléndida sonrisa dedicada sólo a él.

Terminó de escribir y enrolló el pergamino para meterlo en la botella y taparla con el tapón de corcho. Las despedidas no eran su fuerte. Se levantó y caminó al borde del acantilado.

— Adiós mamá — con fuerza, tiró la botella. — Adiós Astrid.

Seguido de Toothless, empezó a caminar de vuelta al poblado, donde le esperaba un carruaje camino a Breakneck Bog.

·

Astrid no se sentía con fuerzas de volver a su hogar. Había pasado mucho tiempo fuera y tenía miedo de que no la dejaran volver.

"Bertha te espera con los brazos abiertos."

— Está bien. Lo haré. — admitió — Pero antes, tengo algo que hacer.

La sirena no esperó contestación de su amiga, por lo que nadó a la superficie a observar por última vez el ocaso. Se dio la vuelta y miró en la distancia, cuán pequeña era la aldea que la había acogido.

— Adiós Hiccup.

Seguida de Storm, volvió a meterse en el agua, esta vez, de camino a Oniria.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

Y hasta aquí llegó todo. Sé que el final es triste, lo sé, lo admito, no me maten; pero este no es el final "real" por así decirlo. Este fic surgió de otro relato, de uno de dos frases, así que si quieren leerlo, lo subiré en la próxima actualización de _"No good in goodbye"_.

Espero que les haya gustado el fic al completo. Les agradezco mucho la acogida que le han dado. Estoy satisfecha con cómo ha quedado y solo me queda decirles que tendrá un pequeño epílogo siguiendo las líneas del prólogo. Contesto.

 **KatnissSakura:** Un respiro no le viene mal a nadie. Toothless les cortó el momento, aunque ellos no lo quieran admitir. Espero que te haya gustado el final del fic. Saludos.

 **Navid:** Bueno, ya has visto lo que ha intentado hacer Death Song. Pero Astrid, al menos, le ha dejado dichas sus verdades. Iba a poner un momento de reencuentro con Bertha y Camicazi, pero se iba a quedar muy largo y desigual con respecto a Hiccup (porque el reencuentro con su padre no estaba previsto). Espero que te haya gustado el final del fic. Saludos.

 **Flopi216:** Death Song estaba dolida y había encontrado su "ideal" de amor. Lo que no entendía era que no era correspondido, por eso, al final no puede quedarse Astrid. Espero que te haya gustado el final del fic. Saludos.

 **Nina Chilena:** Habrá un pequeño epílogo si te sirve de algo. Este fic no da para más. Espero que te haya gustado el final del fic. Saludos.

 **MeimiCaro-chan:** Sí, así funciona el dolor, el desamor y demás sentimientos negativos en alguien que en algún momento ha sido buena persona. En el principio de este capítulo intenté explicar un poco su decisión, espero que se haya entendido. Espero que te haya gustado el final del fic. Saludos.

 **Vivi-ntvg:** A pesar del final que ha tenido todo, ha habido hiccstrid. Espero que te haya gustado el final del fic. Saludos.

 **aileen:** Bueno, no ha sido tan así. Espero que te haya gustado el final del fic. Saludos.

 **Ana-Gami:** Soy muy cuquis, I know. Hasta para despedirse. Espero que te haya gustado el final del fic. Saludos.

 **Mad fine:** Espero que estés mejor y que haya salido el sol en estos días nuevos que han venido. Lo que tenía en contra de ellos era que no entendía porqué con ella no funcionó. Fue una mezcla de todo al fin y al cabo. Este fic acaba aquí, espero que te haya gustado el final. Saludos.

 **videl SS:** Me alegro que te gustara el anterior capítulo, espero que te haya gustado este final. Saludos.

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** Me alegro que te gustara y sí, todo tiene fin. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo final. Saludos.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, por leer y por comentar, también agradecer a los follow/favorite **Cathrina 57, Denisse W H D, Lady Aira H H, nahisasuhias, the-rider-sel, SkyllerFirstLight, nesari22, Angela Magic, videl S S, Cris Haddock Flynn, mariadelmonte, laloquita co, MeimiCaro-chan, Gaby Chanii, Love and Cute, DavidusCMT, all-you-need-is-suag, UnbreakableWarrior, Vivi-ntvg, ORQUIDEA671, outlanderx, ONCEUPONATIME HTTYD FROZEN, DragoViking, Grecia-Da, Princesa Cenicienta, irati53, SEBAS GG, Ana-Gami, Zel-Ol, Nina Chilena, jeremyjsegura, i wanted to be a writer, Vitany Love, karinamorenod, AnnieJackson16,tatiana abadejo, L'esperitLlop, omega68nova, Blazekk, analuchera, dayanaracruz88, Izi Wilson, emicastillo92, spartaco16, Saiko Mr, Alexa HSGS, Dzierix, Saphirabrightscale, missmarvel2000, Bommie HoffersonWong**

En fin, hasta la próxima semana,

Heimao3


	24. Epílogo

Siento la tardanza. Fin de semana complicado y semana de un único -pero intenso- examen que estoy preparando. Espero que les guste el epílogo. Este ya sí que es el final definitivo del fic (adoro poder poner otro fic en _complete_ ).

Nos leemos abajo.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. El icon es propiedad de Eloa Ajz (pinterest)_

* * *

.

·

·

 **Mensajes en botella**

·

Epílogo

·

A día de hoy, la gente piensa que las historias solo pueden tener finales felices. Que lo que tenga algo de magia, por mínima que sea, no es real. Que la bondad prevalecerá a cualquier costo.

Cuentan los susurros del bosque que todo lo que pasa de boca en boca o de mano en mano, es o ha sido real. Que tiene su fundamento en objetos reales, tan reales como nosotros mismos. Sí, nosotros personas.

Muchos cuentos se han contado. Sirenas y humanos. Seres mágicos o simples mortales. Amor y desamor. Todos con un final diferente, ya que si algo tienen los cuentos que pasan de boca en boca, es que se trastocan para dar un final feliz o simplemente distinto.

Las leyendas son distintas. Guardan una enseñanza que pocos pueden ver, oculta en palabras de doble sentido.

Corre el rumor por las aldeas, de que ese joven muchacho que partió aquel día a encontrarse con su padre, volvió a su tierra natal cuando éste pasó a mejor vida. Las alianzas de sus padres están en algún sitio en el fondo del mar. El joven ya era todo un hombre decidido a recorrer mundo en su navío y así lo hizo, empezando por su tierra natal.

Se cuenta que encontró un camino de luces, como si de luciérnagas marinas se tratara, y las siguió a donde sea que le llevaran, navegando mar adentro. Las leyendas paganas relatan que llegó a un punto en el que el esas luces convergían y a riesgo de perder la vida en altamar, se lanzo a intentar seguirlas, sin encontrar nada.

Nadie cuenta lo que en verdad pasó, por sobrepasar vilmente los límites de lo real.

·

 _Habían pasado años, más de los que le gustaría recordar. Hiccup había vuelto a Berk con la vana esperanza de encontrar a Astrid esperándolo en la costa. Sabía que no sería así._

 _Su fiel compañero Toothless, algo viejo por el paso de los años, sería su acompañante en esta nueva travesía._

 _Lo que nunca imaginó, era que encontraría un camino de luces en altamar, que llegado a un punto –indiferente a los ojos de un humano escéptico– se sumergían en más profundidad. Fue entonces cuando pensó en ella de nuevo._

 _—_ _No pierdo nada por intentarlo._

·

 _—_ _Lady Astrid — la llamó una sirena joven de larga melena castaña._

 _—_ _Habla Topaz._

 _—_ _Hemos encontrado un objeto de apariencia humana en nuestros dominios._

 _—_ _Enséñamelo — ordenó._

 _La sirena Topaz le entregó lo que Astrid identificó como una botella con un mensaje dentro._

 _—_ _Como sabrá Lady Astrid, es muy raro encontrarse con objetos humanos en altamar a menos que los haya traído la corriente marina, pero esta botella caía de la superficie cuando me hice con ella y…_

 _—_ _Está bien Topaz, yo me encargaré de esto. Buen trabajo._

 _La joven sirena sonrió satisfecha de su trabajo y nadó a seguir con su guardia. Astrid, sin embargo, quedó prendada de la botella. Le recordaba a alguien en especial, pero ¿sería verdad que fuera suya?_

 _Como jefa de la Guardia de Oniria, tenía un pequeño privilegio –aunque el resto lo viera como un impedimento a la prevención de su seguridad– era salir a la superficie si algo disturbaba la paz del fondo oceánico. Inconscientemente, sonrió y con ganas empezó a subir a la superficie._

 _·_

 _Y allí estaban ambos. Mirándose como si de un espejismo se tratara. Ambos con la mano alzada, como la primera vez que se vieron._

 _El contacto se hizo inminente y al juntar sus dedos, volvieron a sentir un remolino de sensaciones que les hizo sonreír._

 _—_ _Eres real._

 _—_ _Tan real como tú._

·

Las malas lenguas dicen que él nunca volvió por ella. Que siguió con su vida al lado de una mujer que al poco tiempo le dio un hijo al que criar. Otros dicen que vendió su alma a cambio de poder convertirse en tritón e ir a altamar en su búsqueda. Los más escépticos a creer, dicen que él la olvidó en cada mujer que se le cruzaba.

También dicen que a la sirena la condenaron a vivir en el exilio y que acabó convirtiéndose en comida para peces. Los menos precavidos cuentan que al volver a su colonia, su madre la entregó al Consejo y allí la declararon esclava.

Las mentes más soñadoras cuentan que ella encontró la forma de volver a convertirse en humana a base de su propia magia y que consiguió llegar a tierra firme. Otros, de manera más realista, dicen que ellos no dejaron de encontrarse en una cueva submarina.

Y aunque nada de eso pasó. Ellos se querían y ese momento en el que se encontraron, volvieron a reafirmar su promesa de no olvidarse.

De Death Song se cuenta que deshizo todos los hechizos que la hacían permanecer joven y se convirtió en un ser de luz que se desvaneció entre las corrientes marinas. Aunque también se dice que su malherido corazón se oscureció y que a día de hoy persigue almas inocentes y enamoradas para conseguir que al fin alguien junte los pedazos que quedaban de su corazón.

Era de todos sabido que el mal no triunfaría. Aunque de distintas razas se tratara.

Pasaron muchos años para que pudieran estar juntos permanentemente. Sus almas forman parte del cosmos, una al lado de la otra, observando cómo la historia se repetía en algún sitio y ayudando, dentro de lo posible, a que los hilos de esos romances no se rompieran.

Amores prohibidos, pero realmente ¿quién pone leyes al amor?

Amor eterno. Pocos lo conocen y quienes lo hacen, saben que se hacen grandes tonterías por amor, así como grandes sacrificios.

Envidia, desamor, odio. No se harían llamar sentimientos si las personas no lo sintieran, pero día a día, éstos crecen y con ellos, sus consecuencias.

Magia. O crees en ella o vives en la inopia.

·

 _—_ _Yo tampoco te he olvidado Hiccup._

 _Y él sonrió, sabiendo que se refería al mensaje en botella que había soltado. Volvió a acercarse a su rostro, esperando oír de nuevo esa leve risa que ella emitía al sentir su corta barba contra su piel._

 _·_

La magia reside en todos y cada uno de nosotros, pero no todos sabemos cómo despertarla.

·

* * *

Y ahora sí que sí. Este es el final, muy generalizado y siguiendo las líneas del prólogo. Personalmente, de pequeña creía mucho en la magia entendida como poderes mágicos (valga la redundancia), varitas, hadas, gente con alas..., pero con el paso del tiempo te das cuenta de que la "magia" es algo que creas tú mismo a tu alrededor. En mi mundo yupi de la infancia, la magia era utilizada por y para el bien; y eso es lo que intento seguir ahora. Que en mis actos se pueda reflejar el bien. Y quizá no vaya mucho con el fic en sí, pero sí con cómo quería reflejar la magia en la última frase.

Pretendía poder subir el shot antes para que entendieran un poco la decisión sobre el final del fic, pero por cuestiones de tiempo, no he podido. Intentaré que sea esta semana.

En fin, contesto:

 **MeimiCaro-chan:** Creo que son contados los primeros amores que funcionan de una. Siento que haya sido el final así. Espero que al menos el epílogo lo haya arreglado un poco. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Bueno, no todo podía salir bien, sobre todo con ese historial de problemas. Pensaba utilizar tu imagen en la sección de fotos que abrí del fic, pero en plan sorpresa, pero luego pensé que estaba mal hacer eso y para cuando estaba planeando pedirte permiso, leí tu review. Muchas gracias por dejarme usarla, el placer es mio. Espero que te haya gustado el epílogo. Saludos.

 **Alboranista:** Me alegro que pienses que es bonito el fic. Espero que te haya gustado el epílogo. Saludos.

 **Flopi216:** Me alegro que te gustara y muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones. Espero que te haya gustado el epílogo. Saludos.

 **the-rider-sel:** Eso es ley de vida. Espero que te haya gustado el epílogo. Saludos.

 **Vivi-ntvg:** Era un poco por compensar las cosas. Espero que te haya gustado el epílogo. Saludos.

 **dragonaj:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Espero que te haya gustado el epílogo. Saludos.

 **Ana-Gami:** Cierto, la vida es así. Espero que te haya gustado el epílogo. Saludos.

 **Cathrina Frankenstein:** Lo siento, pero sí era el final. En este epílogo intenté reflejar un poco lo que pasó años después. Espero que te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **Mad fine:** Prometo que no tengo nada en contra de los finales felices -aunque mi historial me delate-. En un futuro, espero próximo, acabarán felices. O al menos, no tan trágicos. También sentí que iba un poco rápido, intenté que se hiciera menos notorio, pero no lo conseguí. Espero que te haya gustado el epílogo. Saludos.

 **aileen:** Siento el llanto. El final fue triste, pero también lo creo adecuado. Más pensando en el verdadero final que tiene. Espero que te haya gustado el epílogo. Saludos.

 **Navid:** Si no hubiera estado Death Song, probablemente la historia hubiera sido diferente, ya sea con ella o él en el agua o en tierra. Gracias por las felicitaciones. Espero que te haya gustado el epílogo. Saludos.

 **Alexa HSGS:** Me alegra que te gustara, aunque no esperaras ese final. Gracias por el fav. Espero que te haya gustado el epílogo. Saludos.

 **Zel-Ol:** Me alegro que te gustara. El epílogo es una cuenta pendiente y un reto personal de poder poner un prólogo y un epílogo, así como los capítulos. Normalmente empiezo con capítulos solo. En fin, espero que te haya gustado el epílogo. Saludos.

 **fanatico z:** Me alegro que te gustara el final. Y no, lo siento, pero no sacaré un final alternativo. Al menos, no por ahora. Espero que te haya gustado el epílogo. Saludos.

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** Bueno, para gustos los colores o eso dicen. Está bien que no te gustara, el comentario viene desde el respeto. Igualmente, muchas gracias por apoyar el fic desde el principio y comentar en cada capítulo. Siento que el final no te gustara, espero que el epílogo sí. Muchas gracias por agradecer mi trabajo. Saludos.

 **DragoViking:** Bueno, me alegro que te animaras al final. Estaba claro que no terminaría como la Sirenita *again, no he visto la Sirenita, no tengo infancia* El próximo fic que haga tendrá mejor final, lo prometo. Espero que te haya gustado el epílogo. Saludos.

 **Nube:** Tu review encaja con la "moraleja" del fic. Siento las lágrimas. El epílogo cuenta un poquito de eso y sigue casi lo mismo que en el prólogo. Me alegro que te gustara el final, espero que el epílogo también. Saludos.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, por leer y por comentar, también agradecer a los follow/favorite; pero sobre todo a los que siguieron el fic desde el inicio.

 **Menciones especiales:**

 **KatnissSakura, aileen, Nube, Astrid H., Higushi, Arysan98, Sara, Navid, Flopi216, victoria211, Diane, Mad fine, Alboranista05, fanatico z, dragonaj,** **Cathrina Frankenstein, Denisse W H D, Lady Aira H H, nahisasuhias, the-rider-sel, SkyllerFirstLight, nesari22, Angela Magic, videl S S, Cris Haddock Flynn, mariadelmonte, laloquita co, MeimiCaro-chan, Gaby Chanii, Love and Cute, DavidusCMT, all-you-need-is-suag, UnbreakableWarrior, Vivi-ntvg, ORQUIDEA671, outlanderx, ONCEUPONATIME HTTYD FROZEN, DragoViking, Grecia-Da, Princesa Cenicienta, irati53, SEBAS GG, Ana-Gami, Zel-Ol, Nina Chilena, jeremyjsegura, i wanted to be a writer, Vitany Love, karinamorenod, AnnieJackson16,tatiana abadejo, L'esperitLlop, omega68nova, Blazekk, analuchera, dayanaracruz88, Izi Wilson, emicastillo92, spartaco16, Saiko Mr, Alexa HSGS, Dzierix, Saphirabrightscale, missmarvel2000, Bommie HoffersonWong**

En fin, se despide,

Heimao3


End file.
